


Das Heilige Band

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Latin, Love, M/M, Monastery, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Prayer, Priests, Religion, Religious Content, Rituals, spirituality
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: Seltsame Todesfälle von Priestern führen John und Sherlock auf die Spur einer uralten geheimen Bruderschaft. Sie ahnen nicht, wie tief ihre private Situation mit dem Fall verwoben ist.





	1. Das Gebet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwissMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissMiss/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Sacred Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140518) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



> Diese Geschichte ist inspiriert von einem der interessantesten Bücher, die ich je gelesen habe:  
> John Boswell, Same-Sex Unions in Pre-Modern Europe, Oxford and New York, 1994.  
> Die FF ist SwissMiss gewidmet, die mir dieses Buch empfohlen hat.
> 
> Danke, SwissMiss, für dein wundervolles [Moodboard](http://swissmissing.tumblr.com/post/158550584585/the-sacred-bond-42386-words-by-ampersandch) auf Tumblr. Ich liebe es!

Wir werden durch die Liebe zur Liebe gebracht, werden trunken und einsam gemacht, berauscht und hilflos. Süchtig nach der Sehnsucht, hungrig nach dem, was wirklich ist, kennen wir weder uns selbst noch das Chaos, das uns erwartet.  
(Llewellyn Vaughan-Lee, Fragmente einer Liebesgeschichte)

 

*

 

_Domine, Deus salutis meae, in die clamavi et nocte coram te. Intret in conspectu tuo oratio mea, inclina aurem tuam ad precem meam. Quia repleta est malis anima mea …_ *

Die leere Kirche widerhallte von den heftig und emotional in den Raum geschrienen lateinischen Wörtern. Sie überschlugen sich an der hohen Decke, mischten sich zu einem Donner aus Konsonanten, Vokalen und Keuchen, prasselten nieder auf leere Holzbänke und das Kruzifix, das schlicht und stumm im Altarraum stand. Der kalte Steinboden und die kahlen weissen Wände wellten das Gebet auf zu grollenden Klangwolken und schmetterten es zurück auf den Mann, der vor dem Altar tobte. 

John legte die Hand auf Sherlocks Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Pater Rafe Conley liess sie beide an der Kirchentür stehen und eilte den Mittelgang entlang nach vorne.

„Stean!“ rief er. „Stean!“

Der Mann am Altar hielt ein und drehte sich um. Er war nackt. Seine Kleider lagen verstreut am Boden. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, die dunklen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, sein Gesicht war verzerrt.

„Lass mich allein!“ schrie er. Der leere Kirchenraum erbebte von seinem verzweifelten Schrei. Der Mann griff nach dem silbernen Kelch, der für die Eucharistie auf dem hölzernen Altartisch stand, umklammerte ihn mit eiserner Faust, das Gesicht irr vor Schmerz.

Pater Conley blieb stehen.

„Stean. Beruhige dich, Stean.“

„Nein! Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Lass mich allein! Geh weg!“

Der Kelch verfehlte Pater Conley nur knapp, prallte auf den Steinboden und rollte unter die nächste  Kirchenbank. Pater Coney wich etwas zurück, hob beide Hände zum Zeichen, dass er akzeptierte.

„Du kannst auf diese Weise nichts verändern, Stean. Versuche dich zu beruhigen. Bitte.“

„Ich will beten. Lass mich beten. Lass mich allein. Bitte.“ Die Stimme des Mannes kippte, drohte zu brechen.

„Du kannst so nicht beten, Stean“, sagte Conley ruhig. „Du bist ausser dir.“

„Ich kann beten wie ich will!“ schrie der andere zurück, voller Zorn jetzt wieder. „Gott hat mich so geschaffen, also hat er mich auch so zu akzeptieren!“ Ein Schluchzen schüttelte seinen Körper.

„Dann lass mich dir helfen. Lass uns zusammen beten“, sagte Conley mild. „Erlaubst du es mir?“

Der nackte Mann gab keine Antwort. Er atmete keuchend. Aber er liess zu, dass Conley ein paar Schritte auf ihn zuging, die zerrissene Soutane vom Boden aufhob und sie ihm um den Körper legte. Dann liess sich Pater Conley ohne weiteren Kommentar vor dem Altar auf die Knie nieder und begann ganz langsam und mit leiser und ruhiger Stimme zu beten:

_"Domine, Deus salutis meae ..."_

Der andere Mann sank neben ihm auf den Boden. Ein unartikulierter Laut brach aus ihm heraus.

_„Domine“_ , keuchte er. Dann schrie er. Er schrie einfach, schrie seine Verzweiflung  in den Raum. Ein langgezogener Schrei, der John die Nackenhaare sträubte. 

_„Exaudi me, domine! Exaudi me! Exaudi me!"_ **

Der Mann wurde geschüttelt von Elend und brach vor dem Altar zusammen, fiel auf sein Gesicht. Er streckte sich aus auf dem kalten Steinboden vor dem äusserst schlichten Altar, der nur aus drei Steinstufen bestand, einem hölzernen Kreuz und einem einfachen  Holztisch. Er streckte Arme und Beine von sich, den nackten Körper von der zerrissenen Soutane nur notdürftig bedeckt. Er bebte in haltlosem Schluchzen.

Conley betete für ihn weiter. Ganz langsam. Wort für Wort. Worte, die der gebrochene Mann am Boden manchmal mit murmelte, manchmal jäh aufschrie, die Stimme heiser, sich überschlagend:

_"Repleta est malis anima mea!"_

John hatte seine Hand noch immer an Sherlocks Arm, hatte seine Finger in den Mantel gekrallt, erschrocken und eingefroren in der Heftigkeit dessen, was sich im Altarraum abspielte.

„John.“ Sherlock holte ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. „Du kannst mich wieder loslassen. Ich hab‘s kapiert.“

John hatte den ungeduldigen Detektiven zurückgehalten, ganz zuhinterst bei der Kirchentür. Hatte ihn aufgehalten, gleich nachdem sie das Gotteshaus betreten hatten und noch bevor Sherlock dem Pater hatte folgen können. Jetzt liess John den Mantel los. Sherlock strich ihn glatt. 

„Ich will jetzt endlich den Tatort sehen“, sagte er.

„Lass sie zuerst den Psalm fertig beten“, erwiderte John. „So viel Respekt muss sein. Komm.“ Er zog Sherlock in die hinterste Kirchenbank.

„Wir vertrödeln hier unsere Zeit!“ reklamierte Sherlock. Immerhin flüsterte er.

„In diesem Zustand kannst du Stean Whitehead sowieso nicht befragen. Er ist völlig neben den Schuhen. Schau ihn doch an.“

Sherlock antwortete nicht. Er sass steif und kerzengerade in der unbequemen  Holzbank und wippte nervös mit dem Knie. Eine automatische Funktion, wenn er unter Spannung stand. John wusste, dass Sherlock es nicht bewusst tat, aber es störte ihn trotzdem. Er legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Knie.

„Sherlock“, sagte er nur. Es klang eher tadelnd als beruhigend. Und wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre John tot aus der Kirchenbank gefallen. 

Sie sassen nebeneinander und warteten. Sherlock hatte den Kragen seines Mantels hochgeschlagen und schnaubte vor Ungeduld. John versuchte den dampfenden Mann neben sich zu ignorieren und lauschte dem lateinischen Text, der den kahlen Kirchenraum ausfüllte. Wort um Wort, Phrase und Phrase. Pater Conley sprach langsam und deutlich, betonte ruhig, gab den Wörtern Inhalt. So sprechend, dass John glaubte, den lateinischen Text zu verstehen. Nicht ganz, nicht jedes einzelne Wort, aber dennoch den Sinn.

„Woher weisst du, dass es ein Psalm ist?“ fragte Sherlock unvermittelt.

John drehte den Kopf. Sherlock sass noch immer angespannt neben ihm, schien sich deutlich unwohl zu fühlen. Der Blick aus den blauen Augen streifte John nur flüchtig.

„Ich kenne den Text. Es ist Psalm 88“, sagte John.

„Man kennt einen Text nicht einfach“, knurrte Sherlock.

„Ich bin in christlicher Umgebung aufgewachsen. Nicht unbedingt in einem religiösen Elternhaus. Aber mein Schulfreund war sehr katholisch. Er schleppte mich überallhin mit. Du weisst schon. Messe und Liturgie und so. Und bei ihm zuhause wurde ständig gebetet und über die Bibel geredet. Es studierte später Theologie und ist heute Priester.“

„Dein Schulfreund.“

„Ja.“

„Du hast nie von ihm erzählt.“

„Nein. Es gab bisher keinen Grund dazu.“

„Siehst du ihn noch?“

John drehte den Kopf. Sherlock starrte unbewegt nach vorne zum Altarraum, wo es jetzt ruhiger war. Nur noch das verhaltene Weinen des Mannes war zu hören und das tröstende Flüstern von Pater Conley. John holte tief Luft. Er kannte Sherlock lange und gut genug. Wenn er so konzentriert wegsah, betraf ihn das Thema persönlich, kam er damit nicht zurecht.

„Ich sehe ihn hin und wieder“, antwortete John wahrheitsgemäss. Und er fügte an, versöhnlich: „Kein Grund zur Eifersucht, Sherlock“.

Ein vernichtender Blitz aus wasserhellen Augen traf ihn.

„Wir haben es mit Mord an einem Priester zu tun“, sagte Sherlock eisig. „Dein Freund könnte nützlich sein. Das ist alles.“

„Ja, natürlich.“

John beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Sherlock reagierte noch ungehaltener und eifersüchtiger, seit sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Das war noch nicht lange her, war vielleicht noch zu neu. Es war chaotisch gewesen, hatte  Unsicherheit hinterlassen bei ihnen beiden.

„Lass mich raus.“ Sherlock drängte und John erhob sich, machte seinem Freund den Weg frei aus der Kirchenbank in den Mittelgang.

Pater Conley hatte dem verzweifelten Priester die Soutane übergeworfen und führte ihn in die Sakristei, den einen Arm um den Mann gelegt, im anderen die aufgesammelten Kleidungsstücke.

Sherlock ging zügig nach vorne. Links neben dem Altarraum war der Durchgang zur Kapelle, ein schmaler Bogengang von rund fünf Metern Länge, weiss getüncht wie alles hier, eng und gerade so hoch, dass ein Mann bequem hindurch gehen konnte. Ein rotweisses Plastikband versperrte den Eingang zur Kapelle. Sherlock stieg ohne Zögern über die Absperrung. John folgte ihm.

Der Andachtsraum war klein und hell und roch schwach nach kaltem Weihrauch. Weiss getünchte Wände auch hier. Durch ein hochgelegenes Fensterband fiel grosszügig Tageslicht ein. Es gab nur eine einzige Gebetsbank in der Mitte des Raumes, auf der sich knien, aber nicht sitzen liess. Direkt bei der Bank war, mit Kreide auf dem Steinboden, der grobe Umriss eines liegenden Körpers eingezeichnet. Auf Brusthöhe eine Blutlache. Laut Obduktionsbericht war das Opfer  erstochen worden. Von hinten, mit einem einzigen, aussergewöhnlich tiefen Stich, der direkt ins Herz gegangen war. Wahrscheinlich während das Opfer hier kniete und betete. So jedenfalls sah die Kreideform am Boden aus. Als sei das Opfer von der Kniebank seitwärts auf den Boden gerutscht.

John schaute sich um. Der Altarraum war auch hier äusserst schlicht und schmucklos. Dieselben drei Steinstufen wie in der Hauptkirche. Links stand eine flache schwarze Schale am Boden, gefüllt mit weissem Sand, in dem mehrere Kerzen steckten. Eine einzige Ikone hing an der Wand. Sie zeigte zwei junge Männer in römischem Kriegsgewand. Sie standen nebeneinander und schauten dem Betrachter ruhig und entschlossen entgegen. Sie standen so nahe zusammen, dass ihre Heiligenscheine sich überschnitten. Der eine hielt einen Speer, der andere stützte sich auf ein Schwert. Zwischen den Falten ihrer Gewänder hielten sie sich an den Händen. John starrte überrascht auf das Bild, auf die Hände der beiden Heiligen, die sich fest und selbstverständlich umschlossen. Es war ein modernes Bild. Zwar im Stile alter Ikonen gehalten, aber farbig und plakativ, die beiden Heiligen deutlich erkennbar als Männer von heute. Unter dem Bild stand „St. Sergius und St. Bacchus“.

„Sherlock?“

Sherlock, der am Boden herumkroch und nach Spuren suchte, schaute auf.

„Hast du das gesehen?“ John zeigte auf das Altarbild.

„Sergius und Bacchus“, sagte Sherlock ungerührt. „Sie sind angeschrieben. Irgendwelche Heiligen, denen die Kapelle gewidmet ist. Warum?“

„Sie halten sich an den Händen.“

„Ja, und?“

„Es ist ungewöhnlich.“

Sherlock antwortete nicht. Es schien ihn nicht annähernd so zu interessieren wie das, was er gerade gefunden hatte. Er tastete unter die Kirchenbank, klaubte etwas hervor. Es war ein Steinchen. Sherlock drehte und betrachtete es.

„Lehm“, sagte er.

„Das kann irgendjemand mit den Schuhen hereingetragen haben“, sagte John.

„Genau.“

„Vielleicht sogar die Leute vom Yard.“

„Vielleicht. Aber unwahrscheinlich. Lestrades Leute sind zwar ungeheuerlich dumm, aber sie geben sich zumindest Mühe, einen Tatort nicht zusätzlich zu kontaminieren. Die Kapelle wird blitzsauber gehalten. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass es hier auch zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes blitzsauber war. Draussen gibt es weit und breit keinen Lehm.“ Sherlock zog ein Plastikbeutelchen aus der Manteltasche und liess das Steinchen mit den Lehmkrümeln hineingleiten. „Lass uns nachher noch einmal in die Pathologie gehen, John. Ich muss wissen, ob es an der Leiche irgendwelche Spuren von Lehm gibt. Zuerst aber zu Stean Whitehead. Ich hoffe, er ist unterdessen ansprechbar.“

 

***

 

John stellte die Tüte mit dem Essen, das er beim Thai um die Ecke geholt hatte, auf die Küchenablage, schälte die Kunststoffbehälter aus dem Beutel. Eigentlich hatte er kochen wollen, aber wenn Sherlock derart verbissen hinter einem Fall sass, dann war es sinnlos, Zeit in gutes Essen zu investieren. Sherlock merkte sowieso nicht, was er ass. Und das Thai-Curry war okay. John ging damit ins Wohnzimmer.

„Danke“, sagte Sherlock abwesend, als John das Essen neben ihn auf den Tisch stellte.

John stutzte. Sherlock hatte sich bedankt? Sherlock schaute nicht vom Bildschirm auf, liess sich nicht ablenken. Aber er hatte sich bedankt. Hatte offensichtlich festgestellt, dass John ihm Essen gebracht hatte. Das war neu. Auch, dass Sherlock nach ein paar Sekunden seine Recherche unterbrach, nach dem Kunststoffgeschirr griff und ass. Nicht viel. Aber er schob sich ein paar Gabeln voll in den Mund und ass mit sichtlichem Appetit. Es hatte sich doch etwas verändert. John konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte, während er kaute und mit der weissen Plastikgabel auf den Bildschirm tippte, auf das vergrösserte Bild des Einstichlochs am Rücken der Leiche:

„Du bist doch Arzt, John. Kann man so genau in den Rücken stechen, zwischen den Rippen hindurch direkt ins Herz? Ich meine: es ist EIN Stich. Ein einziger Stich. Und er ist so tief, dass es kein herkömmliches Messer gewesen sein kann.“

„Ein Bajonett. Oder ein Säbel vielleicht. Ein kleines Schwert. Der Stich ist so präzise und glatt, dass es ein scharfer, hochwertiger Stahl gewesen sein muss.“ John setzte sich mit seinem Essen aufs Sofa. Das Curry schmeckte scharf und angenehm würzig. John war hungrig.

„Trotzdem braucht es Kraft, nicht wahr, einem Menschen eine Stahlklinge durch den Oberkörper zu treiben. Ganz abgesehen von der Präzision. Zwischen zwei Rippen hindurch direkt ins Herz. Da muss alles genau stimmen: Die Einstichstelle, der Winkel der Klinge und des Stiches, die Länge der Waffe, die angewandte Kraft. Ein Herz ist nicht gross, liegt nicht immer gleich und bewegt sich ständig. Es ist doch praktisch unmöglich, es so präzise zu treffen.“

„Es gibt keinerlei Kampfspuren. Das Opfer hat sich ganz offensichtlich nicht gewehrt“, sagte John.

„Nein, das hat es offensichtlich nicht. Es hat sich ohne Gegenwehr abstechen lassen.“

„Oder hinrichten.“ John erschauderte. Das war unheimlich. Irgendwie unheimlich.

Molly hatte es ihnen gezeigt: In der Wunde kein Fädchen Textil. Der Stich war absolut rein. Der Täter hatte dem Opfer vor dem tödlichen Stich das T-Shirt aufgeschnitten am Rücken. Ein grosser, klarer Schnitt mit einer scharfen Klinge. Kein einziger Kratzer auf der Haut. Er hatte es sorgsam getan. Sorgsam. Das hatte diese Konnotation von liebevoll. Zärtlich. Aufmerksam. Wenn der Täter dann auf der nackten Haut seine Waffe angesetzt hatte, vielleicht zuvor die Rippen ertastet mit seinen Fingern auf der heissen Haut des betenden Mannes, die Zwischenräume der Rippen ertastet, den Winkel, das Herz …

„Ein Ritualmord?“ fragte John. Seine Stimme klang heiser. Seine eigenen Gedankengänge verwirrten ihn.

„Ich weiss es nicht, John. Es ist ziemlich …“ Sherlock suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. Sein Blick blieb in Johns Augen hängen. „… interessant.“

 

\-----

 

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

*Herr, Gott meines Heils, zu dir schreie ich Tag und Nacht. Lass mein Gebet zu dir durchdringen, wende dich meinem Flehen zu. Denn meine Seele ist voll von Elend (Psalm 88, frei übersetzt)  
** Höre mich!

[Sts. Sergius & Bacchus](https://www.trinitystores.com/store/art-image/sts-sergius-and-bacchus-martyred-c-303)


	2. Wer das Schwert führt

John lag wach. In seinem Kopf drehte ununterbrochen ein Karussell. Räderwerk, das sich nicht anhalten liess. In seiner Brust schlugen winzige Kobolde immerwährend Purzelbäume, trommelten gegen sein Herz. Es gab kein Durchkommen zur Ruhe, geschweige denn in den Schlaf. Eine endlose Walze ungelöster Fragen. Zu viele. Zu viele Baustellen. Der tote Priester. Diese seltsame Stichwunde, die ohne das Einverständnis des Opfers gar nicht möglich war. Laut Obduktionsbericht hatte der Mann kurz zuvor Eucharistie gefeiert. Das letzte Abendmahl. Allein? Konnte man das? Allein mit Christus? Gehörte nicht eine Gemeinschaft dazu? _Wo zwei oder drei in meinem Namen versammelt sind …_. Das Bild im Altarraum der Kapelle. Die beiden Heiligen, die sich an den Händen halten. Hatte der Mord damit zu tun?

Stean Whitehead war nicht vernehmbar gewesen. Der Mann stand unter Schock und hatte jede Realität verloren. Sherlock, schimpfend, dass Lestrade ihn nicht sofort an den Tatort gerufen hatte. Er war ausgerastet, richtiggehend ausgerastet. Sherlock war dünnhäutig. Sehr dünnhäutig.

Sherlock.

Sherlock sass wahrscheinlich unten im Wohnzimmer vor seinem Laptop. Ruhelos auch er. Nicht nur wegen des Falls. Auch Sherlock brütete im Hintergrund über dem, was mit ihnen geschehen war. John war sich sicher. Er selber konnte sich davon nicht lösen. Es belastete ihn. Sherlock beschäftigte ihn mehr denn je.

John hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren oft gefragt, wie es sein würde, mit Sherlock Sex zu haben. Nicht, dass er ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hätte, mit seinem Freund zu schlafen. Aber er hatte es – irgendwie – auch nicht ausgeschlossen. Er hatte sich gefragt, welche von Sherlocks Seiten beim Sex zum Tragen kommen würden. Der eigensinnige, egoistische Mann, der nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht war? Der scheue, unsichere, zaudernde Mann, gequält von Angst und gefangen in seinem Unvermögen? Der Zyniker? Oder der sensible, zärtliche, tiefsinnige Freund, der sich hinter der zynischen Maske verbarg? John hätte alles akzeptiert, jede dieser Seiten. Und dann war alles so ganz anders gekommen.

Sie hatten keine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie hatten nicht darüber geredet. Sie hatten es nicht einmal mit Absicht gewollt. Es war passiert. Nicht spontan, nein, das dann doch nicht. Dennoch unerwartet. Völlig unvorbereitet. Sie hatten gestritten. Er hatte Sherlock Vorwürfe gemacht, weil dieser schon wieder vergessen hatte, einzukaufen – obschon er es versprochen hatte. John war im Türrahmen gestanden, gereizt und übermüdet von der langen, schwierigen Schicht im Barts. Er war im Türrahmen gestanden und hatte geschimpft. Er erinnerte sich gut. Sehr gut. Wie in Zeitlupe. Sherlock, der im Wohnzimmer stand wie ein übergossener Pudel. Johns Tirade über sich ergehen liess. Schuldig. Hilflos. Das Blau der Augen, als er auf John zugekommen war, ihn angeschaut hatte. Prüfend. Und dann dieses heftige Schwindelgefühl, als Sherlock einfach in seine Haare gegriffen und ihn geküsst hatte. John war augenblicklich verstummt. Der Schrecken war ihm in alle Glieder gefahren. Unglauben. Sherlocks Lippen auf seinen, zwischen seinen. Nicht grob. Ein sanftes, vorsichtiges Probieren. 

Dann waren sie dagestanden, dicht voreinander. Die Lippen nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Sherlocks Atem an Johns Mund. Und nach einigen Herzschlägen des Zögerns hatte Sherlock ihn erneut geküsst. Überraschend süsser Geschmack. Weich. Unerwartete Zärtlichkeit der Lippen, die sich zaghaft suchend zwischen seine schoben. John hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kuss erwidert. Mit heftig pochendem Herzen und einer unglaublichen Wirrnis im Kopf, unfähig, zu verstehen, was hier geschah. Nur ganz langsam das Begreifen, dass sie sich küssten und es sich wundervoll anfühlte. Sanft erwachende Erregung, die seinen Körper warm durchströmte.

Doch dann war unvermittelt eine Welle Glut über sie beide hereingebrochen. Johns Beine waren weich geworden, als Sherlock ihn in die Lippe gebissen und an seinem Mund aufgestöhnt hatte. Sherlocks Hände hatten sich in seine Haare gekrallt und ihr Kuss war für lange, heisse Augenblicke leidenschaftlich und hemmungslos fordernd geworden. John hatte erschrocken gespürt, wie heftig sein Körper darauf reagierte.

Sherlock hatte eingehalten. Schwer atmend. Ihre Blicke ineinander. Kurz nur. Sherlocks Pupillen weit und schwarz. Dann war Sherlock gegangen. Hatte sich umgedreht und war wieder ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, hatte sich an den Laptop gesetzt und weitergearbeitet. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr aufgeschaut.

Eine Stunde später Sherlocks Schritte auf der Treppe. Er war in Johns Zimmer gekommen, hatte sich zu John aufs Bett gesetzt, zitternd vor Erregung, Angst und Erwartung. Und John hatte nach ihm gegriffen und ihn zu sich ins Bett gezogen. Kopfloses, heisses, sehnsüchtiges Suchen und Ringen nach Nähe und Haut. Sich überschlagender Atem. Keuchen. John war in der Hitze untergegangen. Hoffnungslos. Er hatte Sherlocks Hose geöffnet, irgendwo im Dunkeln, halb besinnungslos vor Erregung, hatte die harte Erektion befreit, hatte Sherlock das Hemd vom Leib gezogen, süchtig nach der Haut darunter. Sherlock hatte sich auf ihn gelegt, sich in ihn vergraben, sich an ihm gerieben. Und John hatte betäubt seinen Schoss geöffnet und zugestossen in die enge Wärme zwischen ihren feuchten Leibern, Sherlocks steinhartes Geschlecht entlang. Immer wieder. Sherlock hatte geschrien. Ein erstickter Schrei ins Kissen, als sich sein Same an Johns Bauch entladen hatte.

Dann diese unwirkliche Ruhe. Ihre nackten Körper, die sich umklammerten, die aneinander klebten. John noch immer bis zum Äussersten erregt. Feuchte Hitze und der Geruch nach Sherlock, Schweiss und Leidenschaft. Atem. Schweigen. Sherlock hatte ihn geküsst bevor er gegangen war. Heftig und zärtlich zugleich. Verzweifelt vielleicht. Entschuldigend. Dankend. Verstört. Schwer zu sagen. Sherlock war hastig gegangen, war geflohen. John hatte sich mit eigener Hand erlöst, in der Nässe von Sherlocks Samen, traumwirr, nachdem die Tür hinter seinem Freund ins Schloss gefallen war.

Am nächsten Tag einfach Alltag. Alles wie vorher. Sherlock hatte offensichtlich entschieden, dass nichts geschehen war. Jedenfalls benahm er sich so.

Das war vor ein paar Tagen gewesen. Seither stand es im Raum zwischen ihnen. Ungelöst. Und auch wenn Sherlock nach aussen hin den Anschein gab, er habe es einfach vergessen, so gab es doch Anzeichen, dass dem nicht so war. Sherlock war ungeduldiger. Empfindlicher. Eine Spur aggressiver, abweisender. Er hielt Distanz. Wie eine Schnecke, der man auf den Fühler getippt hat. Sie zieht sich zurück, verblüffend langsam und verblüffend konsequent. Ihr Muskel zieht sich zusammen in einem Impuls, der nicht mehr umzukehren ist, zieht den Fühler ein, zieht den Körper ins Schneckenhaus. Erst wenn alles in Sicherheit ist, erst wenn sich der zusammenziehende Muskel wieder entspannt, erst dann streckt sie sich – vielleicht – wieder aus. Beurteilt die Situation neu.

John beobachtete dieses Zusammenziehen. Zurückziehen. Und er beobachtete das Bemühen, diesem Impuls zu widerstehen, ihm nahe zu bleiben, vielleicht näher zu kommen. Er verstand beides. Er glaubte zu verstehen, wie schwierig es für Sherlock war. Sherlock, der beides brauchte, Nähe und Sicherheitsabstand. Dessen Fluchtdistanz zunahm mit jedem Quäntchen Zuneigung. Sherlock, der sich deklariert hatte. Beides, seine Sexualität und sein Unvermögen, damit umzugehen. Und der es jetzt möglicherweise bereute.

Die Strassenbeleuchtung schimmerte durch die Nachtvorhänge, legte einen diffusen Lichtschleier ins Zimmer. John starrte an die Decke. Der Moment beschäftigte ihn. Dieser eine Moment, in dem Sherlock entschieden hatte, zu ihm zu kommen. So viel Mut. So viel Vertrauen. Oder Verzweiflung? John holte tief Luft. Er war müde. Er sollte endlich schlafen. All die Gedanken und Bedenken loslassen. Sherlock nehmen, wie er war. Nicht zu viel nachdenken. Unter dem Strich gab es nur ein einziges Faktum, das zählte. Es gab nur eine einzige Tatsache, für die er Verantwortung zu übernehmen und der er sich zu stellen bereit war: Sherlock hatte eine Sexualität und er kam damit zu ihm.

John drehte sich seufzend im Bett, schaute auf den Wecker. Es war kurz vor zwei Uhr morgens. Unten im Wohnzimmer hatte Sherlock unüberhörbar beschlossen, jetzt Violine zu spielen.

 

***

 

Stean Whitehead sass verloren auf dem Stuhl im Befragungsraum. Er hatte die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch verschränkt, den Kopf gesenkt, die Augen geschlossen. Er war totenbleich. Sein schwarzes Haar hing in matten Strähnen in sein Gesicht. Jetzt, in Jeans und T-Shirt und mit der abgewetzten Lederjacke über der Stuhllehne, sah er aus wie jeder andere junge Mann. Nur die Kette mit dem Kreuz um seinen Hals liess darauf schliessen, dass er der Kirche nahestand.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Greg Lestrade, „aber wir müssen Sie offiziell befragen. Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson haben Sie ja bereits kennen gelernt.“

Stean nickte stumm und schaute müde auf. Er hatte überraschend grüne Augen. Sie waren rot umrandet und verschwollen. Aber er war ruhig jetzt. Anders als am Vortag. Er hatte die Nacht in ärztlicher Obhut verbracht und war entsprechend medikamentiert worden. Greg und Sherlock setzten sich zu ihm an den Tisch. John blieb stehen. Es gab im Raum keinen vierten Stuhl.

„Der Sigrist der Kirche, Mr. Schaefer, hat ausgesagt, dass er, als er am frühen Morgen die Kirche öffnete und seinen normalen Kontrollgang machte, in der Kapelle die Leiche Ihres Kollegen gefunden hat“, fasste Greg zusammen.

Stean Whitehead nickte schweigend. 

„Wo waren Sie zu jenem Zeitpunkt, Pater?“

„Im Pfarrhaus. Ich wohne im Pfarrhaus neben der Kirche.“

„Wann waren Sie das letzte Mal in der Kirche?“

„Kurz nach Mittag des Vortages.“

„Kein abendliches Stundengebet?“ fragte John.

Stean hob den Kopf. Seine Augen suchten Johns.

„An normalen Werktagen bete die Komplet und die Vigil zuhause. Zu den Laudes gehe ich in die Kirche nachdem Mr. Schaefer sie für die Gläubigen geöffnet hat, jeweils morgens um sieben Uhr dreissig.“ Seine Stimme tönte erschöpft.

„Und die Vesper?“ fragte John.

„An jenem Tag war ich zur Vesper bei den Benediktinern im Kloster Maria Meerstern. Ich ging gegen fünfzehn Uhr und kam gegen 21 Uhr nach Hause. Ich war noch mit einem Freund, einem Benediktiner aus dem Kloster, in einer Pizzeria. Wir haben zusammen zu Abend gegessen. Ich habe die Quittung noch, falls ich ein Alibi brauche. Zudem kennt man mich in dem Restaurant.“

„Laut Obduktion wurde Ihr Kollege gegen Mitternacht ermordet. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren Sie also wieder zuhause im Pfarrhaus.“

„Um diese Zeit habe ich geschlafen.“

„Gibt es dafür Zeugen?“ fragte Sherlock.

Steans verwunderter Blick traf ihn. „Zeugen? Nein. Ich schlafe allein.“

„Haushälterin?“ fragte Sherlock knapp.

„Ja. Mrs. Ferdinand. Sie kommt vormittags gegen zehn Uhr und geht spätestens um achtzehn Uhr wieder nach Hause. Sie wohnt nicht im Pfarrhaus.“

„Sie wohnen ganz allein in diesem riesigen Haus?“

„Nein. Vier Schwestern vom Barmherzigen Kreuz wohnen noch da. In der grossen West-Wohnung. Ich lebe in der Wohnung im Ostteil. Man hat das Haus umgebaut, vor ein paar Jahren.“

„Könnte eine der Schwestern etwas von dem bezeugen, was Sie ausgesagt haben?“

Stean schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Sie leben ihr eigenes Leben, wissen Sie. Sie haben einen separaten Hauseingang. Ich sehe sie praktisch nie.“

„Nicht einmal in der Kirche?“

„Selten. Die Schwestern betreuen die Kapelle im Krankenhaus und beten dort.“

Stean knetete nervös seine Hände. Er hatte schöne, gepflegte Hände. Er war überhaupt ein ungewöhnlich schöner Mann mit seinen grünen Augen, den schwarzen Haaren und dem weich geschwungenen Mund. Die Muskeln, die sich unter den Ärmeln seines T-Shirts abzeichneten, liessen darauf schliessen, dass er auf seinen Körper achtete und ihn trainierte.

„Wie standen Sie zum Opfer?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Michael war mein Freund.“

„Ihr Geliebter?“

„Freundschaft IST Liebe, Mr. Holmes. Aber wenn Sie fragen, ob wir eine sexuelle Beziehung hatten: nein, wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen. Er war mein Freund und Lehrer.“

„Lehrer? Er war nicht viel älter als Sie.“

„Er war 40. Ich bin 32.“

„Und was lehrte er Sie?“

„Das Leben. Alles. Alles, was ich brauchte als Priester, Seelsorger und Mann.“ Steans Stimme versagte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, kämpfte gegen Tränen.

„Die Kirche ist nachts abgeschlossen“, fuhr Sherlock ungerührt fort. „Aber Ihr Freund hielt sich in der Kapelle auf. Wie kommt das?“

„Er hat einen Schlüssel für den Eingang über die Sakristei.“

„Wer hat sonst noch einen solchen Schlüssel?“

„Ich, der Sigrist, Pater Conley und die Putzfrau.“

„Michael Johnston ging in Ihrer Kirche also ein und aus. Auch nachts.“

„Er betete manchmal in der Kapelle. Auch ausserhalb der Öffnungszeiten. Er verehrte Sergius und Bacchus und bat mich, ihm Zugang zu ermöglichen.“

„Sie gaben ihm den Schlüssel.“ 

„Ja. “

„Wann? “

„Vor etwa zwei Jahren.“

„Wie lange kannten Sie Michael Johnston damals?“

„Ein paar Monate. Wir lernten uns während eines Retreats kennen und freundeten uns sofort an, blieben in Kontakt. Wir waren uns spirituell sehr nahe.“

„Hatte er Feinde? Leute, die ihn nicht mochten?“ Routinefrage von Greg.

Stean holte tief Luft.

„Er war ein Mystiker“, sagte er dann leise und sorgenvoll. „Das hat nicht allen gepasst. Vielen war er zu abgehoben. Zu elitär.“

„Zu modern und aufgeschlossen?“

„Im Gegenteil. Zu konservativ. Er hing an alten Riten, die längst abgeschafft sind, nahm sie ernster als die offiziellen Weisungen des Vatikans. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er keine Pfarrgemeinde wollte und als Seelsorger in der Armee diente. Die simplen Durchschnittsgläubigen einer Pfarrgemeinde verstanden ihn nicht und langweilten ihn.“

„Wir haben mit seinem Vorgesetzten in der Armee gesprochen“, sagte Greg zu John und Sherlock. „Michael Johnston galt als hervorragender Seelsorger. Die Leute liebten und verehrten ihn.“

„Er hatte immer Zeit, wenn man ihn brauchte“, sagte Stean und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Er war charismatisch und voller Liebe. Er liebte die Menschen. Alle Menschen. Er war ein Botschafter der Liebe.“ Stean schluchzte, bedeckte das Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

„Botschafter der Liebe?“ zweifelte John. „Ausgerechnet in der Armee, wo es um Töten und Vernichten geht?“

Stean schniefte, versuchte seiner Tränen Herr zu werden. „An keinem anderen Ort ist Liebe nötiger als da, wo getötet wird“, sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

„Seltsame Aussage.“

Stean schaute auf zu John. Seine Augen, gefüllt mit Wasser und mit der Rötung darum herum, schienen noch grüner. 

„Sie verstehen nicht“, sagte er enttäuscht.

„Nein. Erklären Sie es mir.“

" _Qui gladium ferit, gladio perit._ Matthäus 26, Vers 52. Wer tötet, wird getötet werden. Michael lebte in der Tradition von Sergius und Bacchus, beides Krieger und Angehörige der römischen Armee. Sie waren Heilige, töteten als Soldaten und starben als Märtyrer."

„ _Gladius_ ist das Schwert, oder?“ fragte John. „ _Qui gladium ferit, gladio perit_ heisst: Wer das Schwert führt, stirbt durch das Schwert.“

„Ja. Ja, _gladius_ ist das Schwert“, bestätigte Stean.

John schaute zu Sherlock, begegnete den hellen blauen Augen, in denen kurz Überraschung aufflackerte. Erkenntnis. Im Blitzlicht des Augenblicks eine Spur, die in der Dunkelheit plötzlich aufschien.

„Der Schlüssel. Haben Sie beim Opfer den Schlüssel zur Kirche gefunden?“ fragte Sherlock, an Greg Lestrade gewandt.

Greg schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Die Kirche war abgeschlossen, auch der Zugang über die Sakristei. Das Opfer trug aber keinen Schlüssel auf sich. Zumindest haben wir keinen gefunden.“

„Gut. Gut.“ Sherlock schien plötzlich abgelenkt. Ganz in Gedanken versunken. Abwesend. Er tastete mit der Hand unkonzentriert nach John, fand den Ärmel von dessen Baumwolljacke und zog daran, nachdenklich. „John. Komm.“


	3. Näherungen

"Es ist eine Bruderschaft“, sagte Sherlock. „ _Fraternitas Sacerdotalis Chaeroneae_ “.

„ _Fraternitas Sacerdotalis?_ Das ist eine Priesterbruderschaft.“ John beugte sich über Sherlocks Schulter und schaute auf den Bildschirm des Laptops. „Aber was ist _Chaeroneae_?“

„Du bist doch hier der Lateiner.“

John ging auf den spottenden Unterton nicht ein, sondern zeigte auf das Foto auf dem Bildschirm. Es zeigte ein Kreuz, das auf fleckiges Pergament gezeichnet war. Offensichtlich alt, die Tinte war bereits verblasst. Ein Doppelkreuz. Zwei schlanke, lange Längsbalken dicht nebeneinander, zwei kurze, hoch liegende Querbalken ebenfalls dicht beieinander. Der Raum in der Mitte zwischen den vier Balken quadratisch, darin ein nach oben offener Halbkreis, unten ein Dreieck. Symbol eines Kelchs. Winzig. Ein Band war locker um diese Mitte geschlungen. Das gesamte Kreuz war so lang und schmal, dass es an ein Schwert erinnerte. Dies, zumal einer der Längsbalken unten etwas länger war als der andere und den Eindruck einer Spitze vermittelte.

„Wo hast du das her?“ fragte John.

„Lestrade hat mir den Zugang zu diesem Archiv besorgt. Ein solches Doppelkreuz mit Kelch und Band, das war in Michael Johnstons Wohnung. Erinnerst du dich?“

„Nein“, gab John zu. „Ich habe diese Art Kreuz noch nie vorher gesehen. Es ist schön. Schöne Proportionen. Schlank und unauffällig. Sehr ästhetisch.“

„ _Chaeroneae_ könnte sich auf die Schlacht bei Chaironeia beziehen, 338 vor Christus. Die berühmte Heilige Schar war DIE Elitetruppe der Thebaner. Sie bestand aus 150 Liebespaaren.“

„Bitte?“ John glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Sie bestand aus 150 männlichen Liebespaaren“, präzisierte Sherlock. „Und sie galt als unschlagbare Elitetruppe. Die besten und tapfersten Krieger weit und breit. Chaironeia war allerdings ihre letzte Schlacht. Sie hielten Stand bis zum Schluss und starben praktisch alle.“ Und nach ein paar Herzschlägen nachdenklichen Schweigens fügte Sherlock an: „Sie liessen einander nicht im Stich. Das war ihr Verderben.“

„Ehre und Liebe sind eine gefährliche Verbindung“, sagte John. Es berührte ihn, was Sherlock sagte. Diese Krieger, die verzweifelt und bis zum letzten Blutstropfen füreinander kämpften. Um das Leben ihrer Geliebten. Oder die in blindwütiger Todesverachtung um sich schlugen, weil der Partner an ihrer Seite gefallen war und ihr Leben keinen Sinn mehr machte. Ausser ebenfalls geopfert zu werden.

„Die Parallelen zu Sergius und Bacchus sind nicht zu leugnen“, sagte Sherlock. "Auch sie starben gemeinsam."

„Ein Priester legt kein Keuschheitsgelübde ab, er untersteht nur dem Zölibat. Und legendäre Männerwelten wie Armee und Priestertum ziehen Schwule an wie das Feuer die Motten. Haben wir es mit schwulen Priestern und Armeeangehörigen zu tun?“

Sherlock schaute auf. Ein verwunderter und zugleich amüsierter Blick traf John.

„Du warst auch in der Armee“, sagte er.

John liess sich nicht beirren. „Ja. Ich weiss, wovon ich rede“, gab er zurück.

„Und dein engster Schulfreund ist Priester.“

„Hör auf, Sherlock!“ Und nach einem Augenblick, wieder sachlich: „Warum sollten sich schwule Priester zusammenschliessen? Warum ein Mord? Ich denke, sie haben eher Interesse sich still zu halten.“

„Sie halten sich still. Es ist eine geheime Bruderschaft. Es gibt nichts darüber. Null Information. Nur dieses Symbol und dazu der Name _Fraternitas Sacerdotalis Chaeroneae_ in einem wissenschaftlichen Archiv der Universität Cambridge. Datiert 1582. Ich frage mich, was es Pater Johnston bedeutet hat. Gibt es diese Bruderschaft noch? Zudem hat Johnston einen Ring getragen, der verschwunden ist. An seinem linken Mittelfinger.“

Sherlock holte das Bild aus der Pathologie auf den Screen. Grossaufnahme der linken Hand der Leiche. Es war sehr schwer zu sehen. Eng war der Ring jedenfalls nicht gesessen. Er hatte kaum Spuren hinterlassen. Hätte John nicht den Hinweis von Sherlock bekommen, so wäre es ihm entgangen. Wenn man den Mittelfinger zoomte, war an seiner Wurzel ganz schwach eine Hautkante zu sehen, die von einem Ring hätte stammen können.

„Manche Mönche und Priester tragen einen Ring, der sie symbolisch mit Christus oder mit der Kirche verbindet“, sagte John. „Ethan trägt auch einen.“

„Wer ist Ethan?“

„Ethan Tierney. Mein Schulfreund, der jetzt Priester ist. Er hat sich sozusagen mit Jesus verheiratet. Er trägt einen Goldring, auf dem XP steht, die beiden Buchstaben übereinander, Chi-Rho, das Christusmonogramm. Es gab ein Ritual dazu. War ziemlich eindrücklich.“

„Es gibt ein kirchliches Ritual um Christus zu heiraten?“ Sherlocks Stimme und sein Gesicht drückten deutlich aus, was er davon hielt.

„Es war Teil der Priesterweihe. Einige der Priester liessen sich beim sechsten Weiheversprechen* vom Bischof den Ring anstecken als sichtbares Zeichen der Verbindung mit Christus.“

„Du warst dabei?“

John legte die Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter, drückte und sagte, Reaktion auf den angespannten Tonfall des Freundes: „Die Ordination ist der wichtigste Meilenstein im Leben eines Priesters. Wie eine Hochzeit. Verwandte und Freunde sind eingeladen, bezeugen das Gelübde und feiern mit. Das war lange bevor ich dich kannte, Sherlock.“

John hätte seine Hand vielleicht länger auf Sherlocks Schulter gelassen, aber das Mobiltelefon neben dem Laptop summte. Das Display zeigte an, dass es Greg war. Sherlock griff umgehend nach dem Gerät, John nahm seine Hand weg.

Das Gespräch war nur ganz kurz. Sherlock hörte zu, stand auf. Er war schon mitten im Aufbruch, war schon fast aus der Tür, als er abschliessend ins Telefon sagte:

„Wir kommen sofort!“

 

***

 

Es gibt keine schönen Leichen. Leiche ist Leiche, ein verlassener menschlicher Körper. Biologisches Material, das schnell und unwiderruflich zerfällt. John hatte genügend davon gesehen. Es war die vollständige Entspannung der Gesichtsmuskulatur im Augenblick des Todes, die diesen tief friedevollen Ausdruck ins Gesicht der Toten zauberte. Frische Leichen, die auf dem Rücken lagen, hatten das. Vor allem, wenn die Augen geschlossen, der Kiefer noch vor der Starre hochgebunden worden war. Solche Leichen sah John eher selten.

Pater Stean Whitehead trug seine Albe, das weisse, lange Grundgewand, zusammengehalten von einem schlichten, weissen Zingulum. Sonst nichts. Er war nackt darunter. Seine Füsse schauten bläulich unter dem priesterlichen Gewand hervor. Der Pater hatte beide Hände auf sein Herz gelegt, hielt ein kleines, schlichtes Holzkreuz. Ein weisses Tuch war unter seinem Kinn durchgezogen und oben am Kopf geknotet, hielt seinen Kiefer. Er lag auf dem Rücken ausgetreckt im Altarraum, direkt unter Sergius und Bacchus, und sah vollkommen entspannt und selig aus.

Es war ein geradezu abstruser Anblick. Als habe man die Leiche zurecht gemacht und aufgebahrt. Aber sie war keinen Millimeter bewegt worden. Stean war hier gestorben, in seiner Albe, das Kreuz in der Hand, die Augen zu, den Kiefer hochgebunden. Sein Körper war unversehrt. Kein Anzeichen eines gewaltsamen Todes.

Sherlock begann sofort, den Boden um die Leiche herum abzusuchen, tigerte mal hierhin, mal dorthin, untersuchte die Gebetsbank. Unterdessen begutachtete John die Leiche. Die Leute des Yard hatten sich auf Lestrades Geheiss alle ein paar Schritte zurückgezogen, um den beiden Platz zu machen.

„Es scheint, er ist friedlich eingeschlafen“, rapportierte John, während er Augen und Mund des Opfers untersuchte. „Ich tippe auf Natrium-Pentobarbital aufgrund des leicht bitteren Geruchs. Die Obduktion wird zeigen, was es genau war, aber es war mit Sicherheit ein Gift, das einen Atemstillstand verursacht hat. Irgendein Barbiturat wahrscheinlich.“

„Natrium-Pentobarbital?“ fragte Anderson zweifelnd. „Davon muss man mindestens 15 Gramm in Wasser auflösen und trinken, damit es tödlich ist. Und dann geht es sehr schnell. Man läuft nicht mehr herum. Man schläft sofort ein. Sehen Sie irgendwo ein Wasserglas mit Spuren von Natrium-Pentobarbital?“

„Eine zweite Person hat es ihm gegeben und das Glas wieder mitgenommen“, sagte Sherlock ungeduldig und ohne zu verbergen, wie einfältig er Andersons Einwand fand.

„Sind Sie fertig? Kann die Leiche in die Pathologie?“ fragte Greg Lestrade säuerlich. Er stand zwischen seinen Leuten und Sherlock, versuchte, zu moderieren. Die Anspannung war den Beamten deutlich anzumerken. Keiner war begeistert, wenn John und Sherlock an einem Tatort auftauchten und ihre Arbeit störten oder zumindest unterbrachen.

„Für mich ist gut“, sagte John und stand auf. „Ich habe genug gesehen.“

„Alles sonnenklar“, sagte Sherlock.

„Sonnenklar? Was ist sonnenklar?“ fragte Sally Donovan gereizt.

„Alles. Wie gesagt“, erwiderte Sherlock überheblich und zu Lestrade: „John und ich schauen uns noch im Pfarrhaus um.“

Lestrade nickte unglücklich. „Okay. Unsere Spurensicherung ist in der Wohnung des Opfers. Lassen Sie sie bitte arbeiten.“

Sherlock antwortete nicht darauf, hob nur kurz die Finger seiner Hand. Ein flüchtiges „Ja, okay“, vielleicht aber auch ein „Leck mich“. Bei ihm wusste man das nie sicher.

 

***

 

John hörte die Schritte auf der Holztreppe. Er lag noch wach. Der Fall beschäftigte ihn. Das Bild des toten Priesters, zum Sterben zurecht gemacht in der Kapelle. Unwirklich. Und die spartanische, kaum möblierte, tadellos aufgeräumte, gelüftete und blitzsaubere Wohnung des Opfers. Als habe hier nie jemand gelebt. Eigenartig.

„Komm rein“, sagte er, als es zaghaft an die Schlafzimmertür klopfte.

John tastete nach der Nachttischlampe und knipste sie an. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Sherlock war im Pyjama. In irgendeiner seiner teuren, edlen Pyjamahosen und einem T-Shirt. Er drückte die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss, blieb unentschlossen stehen.

„Was ist?“ fragte John. Es tönte ungeduldiger als er gewollt hatte.

Sherlock gab keine Antwort. Er kam zum Bett. John rückte ein Stück und Sherlock setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

„Du schläfst noch nicht“, sagte Sherlock unsicher.

„Nein.“ John betrachtete den Freund. Er war zerzaust, hatte wahrscheinlich bereits im Bett gelegen. Unruhe ging von ihm aus. Verwirrung. Wenn ein Mann wie Sherlock derart simpel erkennbare Fakten festhielt, dann war etwas nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Natürlich schlief John noch nicht. Offensichtlich.

„Sherlock. Was ist los?“ fragte John mild, da Sherlock einfach nichts mehr sagte, nur da sass, den Kopf gesenkt, die Hände nervös ineinander.

„Ich weiss  nicht, was ich tun soll“, sagte Sherlock unglücklich.

Es ging nicht um den Fall, das war John klar. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, was vor ein paar Nächten geschehen war. Er war dankbar, dass Sherlock diesmal redete. Wartete. Kontakt mit ihm aufnahm. Und er hütete sich, den Freund einfach zu sich ins Bett zu ziehen, wie er es das letzte Mal getan hatte, verwirrt und erregt vom Kuss und der plötzlich offenen Option, ausgehungert und anfällig für jede Art von sexueller Befriedigung. John wollte das nicht mehr. Dazu war ihm Sherlock zu wertvoll. Dazu war Sherlocks Freundschaft zu essentiell für ihn. Er lebte mit diesem Mann. War mit ihm zusammengewachsen. Es wurde John klar, ganz klar. Jetzt, in diesen seltsamen nächtlichen Minuten, in denen Sherlock im Pyjama bei ihm auf dem Bett sass, zerzaust, verunsichert und hilflos. Es wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er diesen Mann liebte, und das Bewusstsein davon füllte ihn mit einem Schwall an Wärme und erhöhte seinen Puls deutlich.

„Was möchtest du?“ fragte John leise.

Es vergingen lange, schwere Atemzüge, bevor Sherlock antwortete: „Mein Körper möchte bei dir sein. Er gibt keine Ruhe. Mein Kopf hingegen möchte frei sein von diesen … Dingen. Unbehelligt.“

„Und dein Herz?“

Sherlock antwortete nicht. Erst nach ein paar nachdenklichen Sekunden sagte er: „Du hast mich nicht zurückgestossen, das letzte Mal.“

„Nein.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Es gab keinen Grund.“

„Und jetzt? Gibt es jetzt einen?“

John holte tief Luft. Er schloss die Augen um eine Antwort zu finden. Die Wahrheit zu finden. Die richtigen Wörter.

„Ja“, sagte er dann leise. Er öffnete die Augen und schaute in die blauen seines Freundes, die dunkel und tief waren im schwachen Licht der Nachttischlampe. „Ich kann nicht einfach Sex haben mit dir, Sherlock. Schau an, was es mit uns macht. Schau uns an.“

Langes Schweigen. Sherlocks Augen. Dahinter arbeitete es. Johns setzte sich auf, langsam, lehnte sich zurück an die Bettstatt, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Weiche Bettwärme. Dämmerlicht. Der Geruch nach ihnen beiden.

„Wenn“, fuhr John leise fort, „dann gehört - für mich - mehr dazu. Wir sind uns zu nahe um einander wie Gummipuppen zu benutzen, Sherlock. Dazu …“ John zögerte. Dann sagte er, leise aber klar: „Dazu liebe ich dich zu sehr.“

Sherlock atmete erschrocken ein. Er wich Johns Blick aus, seine Augen flackerten. Er schluckte mühsam. Die direkten Worte schienen ihn zu verwirren. John war sich nicht sicher, ob er zu weit gegangen war. Sherlock, der vor Emotionen so viel Angst hatte. Hatte er ihn überrumpelt? Für einen Moment fürchtete John, Sherlock könnte wieder fliehen. Aber Sherlock blieb. Blieb sitzen. John wartete. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Sherlock wieder aufsah, in Johns Augen sah und sagte, die Stimme schwankend:

„Dieses Mehr, das für dich dazugehört. Zeig es mir.“

Nun war es an John, leer zu schlucken. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit gerechnet hatte. Eine Liebesbeziehung mit Sherlock? Er hatte nicht mit dieser Ernsthaftigkeit gerechnet. Nicht damit, dass Sherlock bereit war, darauf einzugehen. Die Ahnung davon, welche Konsequenzen dies haben würde, was dies alles verändern würde in seinem Leben, überspülte ihn heiss. War er selber bereit dazu? - Verdammt. Ja. Er war ein erwachsener Mann. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte. Und das hier, das war eine Herzensangelegenheit. Er würde seinem Herzen folgen. Das war das einzig Vernünftige. Sherlock gehörte zu seinem Leben. Auf welche Weise auch immer.

John streckte seine Hand aus, vorsichtig, berührte Sherlocks Knie. Glitt mit den Fingerspitzen über feinen Seidenstoff, darunter harter Knochen und die Wärme von Sherlocks Körper. John fühlte das Knie zittern. Er wusste nicht, ob vor Anspannung oder Kälte. Aber er legte seine Hand darauf, tröstend, wärmend. Er rang nach Luft, als Sherlocks Fingerspitzen über seinen Handrücken strichen, testend, die Gruben zwischen seinen Fingern erforschten, streichelten, liebkosten. Sherlocks unerwartet innige Zärtlichkeit nahm John den Atem. Sein Puls raste. Sein Herz pochte hart, als er Sherlocks Gesicht sah, die offenen Lippen, die staunenden, auf ihre Hände gerichteten Augen. John fühlte sein Geschlecht reagieren. Und er sah, dass es Sherlock gleich ging. Sherlocks Finger glitten zwischen seine, streichelten vor und zurück. Vor und zurück. Rieben sich zwischen den seinen, schmiegten sich sehnsüchtig zwischen die empfindlichen Fingerwurzeln. Ein Schaudern ging durch Sherlocks Körper und er hielt inne. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sherlocks Pupillen weit, die Augen dunkel und überschwemmt von Erregung. John schaute hinein, überwältigt vom Hitzestrom zwischen ihnen, vom jähen Verlangen nach diesem Mann. Sherlock war schön. So schön. Diese Augen. Mein Gott! Ihre Hände schlossen sich umeinander. Sie hielten sich fest und sahen sich an. Lange.

Dann senkte Sherlock den Blick und sagte, ganz ganz leise: „Danke, John.“

Er drückte Johns Hand und liess sie dann los. Er beugte sich vor und seine Lippen streiften Johns, ganz leicht und sanft, bevor er aufstand und das Zimmer verliess.

 

\-----

 

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

* Beim sechsten der sieben Weiheversprechen geloben die angehenden Priester, sich jeden Tag enger mit Christus zu verbinden.

[Die Heilige Schar](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heilige_Schar_\(Theben\))


	4. Ethan

John sass in seinem Bett, mit dem Rücken an die Bettstatt gelehnt und horchte den Schritten nach. Sherlock stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter, ging ins Wohnzimmer. John war sich für einen Moment unsicher, ob er einfach das Licht ausmachen und schlafen solle. Aber er fühlte sich allein. Verlassen. Dieser Abbruch. Es tat weh und es fühlte sich falsch an.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sein Entschluss gereift war, stand John auf und ging ebenfalls hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Sherlock sass auf dem Sofa. Er hatte kein Licht gemacht. Dunkle Silhouette im schwachen Widerschein der Strassenlampe, die den Raum in diffuse Dämmerung tauchte. John blieb bei der Tür stehen.

„Sherlock?“

Der Name sickerte durch die nächtliche Stille des Wohnraumes, durch das stickige Halbdunkel, in dem die schwere Luft sich auszuflocken schien. Sherlocks Atemzug. Tief und schwer. Die muffige Wärme des Wohnzimmers, Staub, Textil, Haut, kalter Tee.

„Schlaf bei mir“, sagte John.

Sherlock sass erstarrt. Erst nach trägen Sekunden beugte er sich nach vorne, legte das Gesicht in beide Hände. Er antwortete nicht. Zeit rann in fleckiges Dämmerlicht. Die Heizung knackte. John wartete, betrachtete die Gestalt, die vornübergebeugt im Dunkel sass, das Gesicht in den Händen. Reglos. 

John liess sich gegen den Türrahmen sinken. Er fühlte sich schwindlig von dem, was er gesagt hatte. Sein Puls hämmerte ihm schmerzhaft in die Ohren. Die Luft liess sich nur zäh atmen, war dicht und dumpf. Er hatte Sherlock, der zu ihm gekommen war, mit seinen Anforderungen vertrieben. Und nun lief er ihm hinterher. Er wusste nicht, was richtig war. Sein Bauch war gefüllt mit Wärme. Sein Herz schmerzte. Sehnsucht zerrte an ihm. Sehnsucht danach, Sherlock in die Arme zu nehmen, seinen Duft einzuatmen, ihn zu streicheln und zu liebkosen, seinen Atem an seinen Lippen zu spüren, sein Seufzen, ihn zu lieben. Ein unerwartet starkes Gefühl, das ihn ganz durchwurzelte, das verankert war in seinem ganzen Körper. Das sein Geschlecht heiss durchblutete, ihn schwindlig machte, ihm den Kopf füllte und ihn hilflos im Türrahmen hängen liess, unschlüssig und zaudernd wie ein unerfahrener Teenager.

Sherlock. Diese Tür, die plötzlich aufging. Das Schicksal, das eine neue Seite im Lebensbuch aufschlug und ein neues Universum öffnete. Es nahm ihm den Atem. Er hatte Angst vor dieser neuen Geschichte, die von Sherlock ausging und ihn einnahm. Und der er nicht ausweichen konnte und nicht ausweichen wollte. Die ihn einspann. Wie eine Spinne ihr Opfer einspinnt, um es später mit tödlichem Biss auszusaugen. Dennoch. Dennoch war es seine Geschichte. Seine eigene. Und die von Sherlock.  Eine neue, starke, tiefgründige Geschichte. Eine schwerwiegende und schwierige Geschichte.

John überlegte, ob er wieder hinaufgehen sollte in sein Zimmer, ob er Sherlock den Freiraum geben sollte und warten. Doch dann entschied er sich anders. Er stiess sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging mit Herzklopfen in den dunklen Raum hinein, mehr tastend als sehend, langsam, zögerlich noch immer, alle Sinne angespannt. Die schwere schwarze Luft des geheizten Wohnzimmers klebte in seinen Lungen, der Geruch nach Sherlock war so dominierend, dass er kaum atmen konnte.

John setzte sich auf den niedrigen Salontisch, direkt vor der zusammengekauerten Gestalt, berührte mit den Fingerspitzen Sherlocks Schulter. Unter dem hellen T-Shirt, das sich über Sherlocks Rücken spannte, hob und senkte sich der Oberkörper schnell und schwer. Sherlock schwitzte, dünstete feuchtwürzigen Geruch nach Stress und Erregung aus. Er hob den Kopf und sagte:

„Geh weg, John. Bitte. Mein Körper ist unruhig und steht in Flammen. Ich habe mich nicht im Griff.“ Sherlocks Stimme bebte. Er streckte die Hand aus und drückte John von sich weg. Eiserner Griff, jenseits von Verstand.

„Lass los, Sherlock“, bat John leise.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wolltest es nicht. Du wolltest nicht einfach nur … Sex.“

„Das hier, Sherlock, ist nicht einfach nur Sex.“

Sherlock schnaubte. 

„Was denn sonst, hm? Was? Mein Körper ist wie im Fieber. Und deine Anwesenheit macht es noch schlimmer.“ Sherlocks Augen glühten. Seine Hand, die John eben noch von sich gestemmt hatte, krallte sich in Johns T-Shirt. John legte die seine darauf.

„Es betrifft uns beide, Sherlock.“

„Was nützt es mir? Sieh mich an! Sieh mich an, John! Mein limbisches System reagiert auf deine Pheromone. Siehst du, was das macht, hm? Siehst du, was das mit mir macht? Und ja: ich weiss, dass wir unseren Hormonen nicht willenlos ausgeliefert sind. Aber ich bin es müde, dagegen anzukämpfen. Verstehst du? Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will es nicht mehr!“ 

Sherlock hatte sich in Rage geredet, sein Gesicht war gerötet, die Augen funkelten. Seine Hand in Johns T-Shirt noch immer eine steinharte Faust.

John schluckte, schaute in das glimmende Blau vor sich. Er spürte den Zug des T-Shirts an seiner Brust, Sherlocks Faust verwoben mit dem Textil, harte Knochen unter seiner Hand, die unsicher darauf lag. Sein schwerer Atem. Pochender Puls. Es dauerte lange Sekunden, bis das Verständnis davon, was Sherlock ihm gerade mitteilte, sein Bewusstsein erreichte.

„Seit wann?“ fragte er heiser.

Sherlocks Hand löste sich langsam aus dem Baumwollgewebe. Er senkte den Blick, atmete tief ein und aus, liess den Arm sinken. Die warmmuffelige Stille des nächtlichen Wohnzimmers umfing sie. Das Knacken der Heizung. Das Grummeln vorbeifahrender Busse, ständig gegenwärtiger Hintergrund. Sherlock schwieg.

„Wie lange, Sherlock?“

Ihre Knie hatten sich ineinander geschoben. Sherlock sass nach vorne gebeugt, die Hände unruhig gefaltet im Schoss. Er schaute nicht auf, als er sagte, kaum hörbar:

„Immer.“

John schloss die Augen. Die Antwort lähmte ihn für lange Momente. Und er fragte, unvermeidlich, auch wenn er wusste, dass es die dümmste aller Frage war:

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?“

Ein verzweifelt glucksendes Lachen kam von Sherlock, bevor er antwortete – und der unterschwellige Vorwurf war durch allen Schmerz hindurch  zu hören:

„Ich gab dir hunderte von Zeichen, John. Du hast sie nicht gesehen. Oder du wolltest sie nicht sehen. Und immer diese Frauengeschichten. Klare Antwort, oder?“

„Du hättest etwas sagen können.“

„Nein. Das hätte dich in die Flucht geschlagen. Und ich brauchte dich.“

„Und jetzt?“

„Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Und du hast mich nicht grundsätzlich abgewiesen, oder?“

„Nein, ich habe dich nicht grundsätzlich abgewiesen.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie schauten sich lange an, ruhiger jetzt beide.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mehr will als Sex. Das tut mir leid, Sherlock. Ich wollte es nicht komplizierter machen als es ist.“ John war nachdenklich. „Die Wahrheit ist: ich will dich. Dich als Mensch. Dich als Mann. Dich als Partner. Auch körperlich. Du hast dich geirrt in der Deutung meiner Reaktionen. Und ich habe mich selber auch geirrt. Ich wollte mir vielleicht etwas beweisen. Ich war noch nicht bereit zu einem solchen Schritt.“

„Jetzt bist du es?“

John schwieg eine Weile, forschte in sich. Dann sagte er: „Ja. Ich denke ja.“ Und nach einem langen, langen Blick in Sherlocks Augen, fügte er an: „Nimm dir von mir, was du brauchst, Sherlock. Wir sind zusammen, okay? Wir tun es zusammen.“

Sherlock nickte langsam. „Ja“, flüsterte er. Dann schwieg er einfach.

John griff in die hageren Finger, die unstet in Sherlocks Schoss lagen, nahm beide Hände in seine, umfasste sie mit seiner Wärme und der Ruhe, die er fühlte und die sich wie eine Decke um sie zu legen schien. Hülle aus Dunkel und Geborgenheit, aus Geständnissen und neuer Gemeinschaft.

„Schläfst du bei mir?“ fragte John sanft.

„Ich werde noch etwas Violine spielen und nachdenken“, sagte Sherlock. „Vielleicht später.“

„Okay. Du weisst, wo du mich findest.“

John stand auf. Er strich durch die Locken und küsste sie weiche Fülle, die betörend nach Sherlock roch. Dann verliess er den Mann auf dem Sofa und stieg die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. John lag noch eine Weile wach bevor er einschlief, lauschte den Klängen unten im Wohnzimmer. Sherlock improvisierte. Eine sanft wiegende Musik mit langgezogenen Tönen. Wahrscheinlich im Dunkeln.

 

***

 

Ethan Tierney strahlte.

„John! Schön dich zu sehen!“ Der Priester öffnete beide Arme weit, umarmte John herzlich.

„Das ist Sherlock.“ John wand sich aus den Armen des hünenhaften Mannes, der sogar Sherlock überragte.

Ethans leuchtend blaue Augen richteten sich auf Sherlock. Er lächelte, drückte ihm die Hand.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen. John hat mir von deinen besonderen Fähigkeiten erzählt. Und ich habe deine ‚Kunst der Deduktion‘ gelesen. Ein ausserordentlich interessanter Ansatz, muss ich sagen. Heidegger sagt schon, dass wahres Lauschen und Beobachten Andacht sei. Aber kommt erst mal herein!“

Ethans gigantisch grosses Wohnzimmer glich einer Bibliothek. Bücher überall. Wandregale bis zur Decke. Bücher auch auf dem kleinen Salontisch beim Fernsehsessel und auf dem Boden. Neben der Fernbedienung des TV-Gerätes eine halbleere Teetasse. Auf dem grossen, alten Schreibtisch in einer Ecke des Raumes herrschte blankes Chaos. Papiere, offene Bücher, Schreibzeug. Dazwischen der Bildschirm eines PCs.

„Ich schreibe gerade an den Predigten für die kommenden Sonntage“, erklärte Ethan, der Sherlocks aufmerksam taxierenden Blicken gefolgt war. „Sieh dich ruhig um. Tee?“

Ethan wies auf den Tisch, der im offen angrenzenden Essraum stand. Er war säuberlich gedeckt mit drei Tassen. Die Teekanne stand bereits da, auch eine Schale mit Keksen. John setzte sich, Sherlock kam dazu. 

„Wie kann ich euch helfen?“ fragte Ethan, während er ruhevoll Tee in die Tassen füllte, seinen Gästen Zucker und Milch zuschob.

Ethan war ein ungewöhnlich grosser und kräftiger Mann. Er trug Jeans und ein buntes Flanellhemd, unter dem sich ein kraftvoller Körper abzeichnete. Blonde Körperbehaarung quoll zwischen den obersten, offenen Hemdknöpfen hervor. John beobachtete Sherlock, wie er auf den Ring schaute an Ethans Hand. Der Priester hielt seine Teetasse mit beiden Händen. Er hatte grosse, gepflegte, blondbehaarte Hände. Goldblondes Körperhaar schimmerte auch auf den Unteramen, die aus den zurückgeschlagenen Hemdärmeln ragten. Ethans helles Kopfhaar stand widerspenstig in alle Richtungen. Sein grosses Gesicht strahlte innere Ruhe und Freude aus. Er hörte geduldig zu, als John von den beiden Morden erzählte.

„Es gibt eine alte Priesterbruderschaft Chaironeia. Hast du schon davon gehört?“ fragte John.

„Chaironeia? Ja, das kommt mir bekannt vor. Es gab vor ein paar Jahren einen Skandal innerhalb der Kirche. Es ging um Häresie in grösserem Ausmass. Eine Gruppe von Priestern hatte heimlich alte Rituale praktiziert, die dem Canon zum Teil radikal widersprachen. Die Gruppe flog auf, weil ein Teilnehmer während eines Rituals einen Herzinfarkt erlitt. Die Sache wurde ziemlich unter Verschluss gehalten und kam nie wirklich an die Öffentlichkeit. Aber es gab einen Bericht im _Inside_. Moment."

Ethan stand auf und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, machte sich an einem der Regale zu schaffen. Kurz darauf kam er mit einem Stapel Magazine und legte sie auf den Esstisch. Es waren fünf Jahrgänge des _Inside the Vatican_.

„Es muss irgendwann in diesen Jahren gewesen sein. Jedenfalls auf Papier, noch nicht online. Es gibt jeweils ein Inhaltsverzeichnis. Sonst müssen wir sie eben durchblättern. Ich glaube das Wort ‚Chaironeia‘ war im Titel.“

Ethan begann sofort zu suchen. John und Sherlock griffen ebenfalls nach den Heften. Es dauerte keine Viertelstunde, da lag der Bericht vor ihnen. Er war nur kurz. Eigentlich nur eine Nachricht: In London war eine Art Loge ausgehoben worden, eine geheime Priesterbruderschaft, die sich auf Chaironeia und das _Euchologium Sinaiticum_ bezog und im Namen der Kirche verbotene Rituale durchführte. Alle Mitglieder wurden zur Rechenschaft gezogen und aus dem priesterlichen Amt entlassen.

Es folgte eine Abhandlung, was als Häresie zu sehen sei und was nicht. John war enttäuscht. Sherlock fragte:

„Was ist das Euchologium Sinaiticum?“

„Eine alte Handschrift. Aus dem zehnten oder elften Jahrhundert, glaube ich. Sie enthält Fragmente von alten Liturgien. Aber da müsstet ihr einen Kirchenhistoriker fragen.“

„Können wir das Heft mitnehmen?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Ja, klar. Ich will’s einfach wieder zurück. Ich sammle die vollständigen Jahrgänge.“

„Natürlich. Weisst du etwas darüber, ob es diese Priesterbruderschaft noch gibt?“

„Ich gehe davon aus. Solche Dinge halten sich, weisst du. Denken und Glauben kann man nicht einfach abschalten oder ändern, nur weil sie der Kirche nicht genehm sind. Glaube ist ein tiefer individueller Vorgang, der sich jedem Regelwerk entzieht.“

„Siehst du eine Möglichkeit, wie man an diese Bruderschaft herankommen könnte, falls es sie noch gibt?“ fragte John.

Ethan holte tief Luft.

„Puh. Schwierig. Zuerst einmal, denke ich, dass man Priester sein muss um überhaupt an eine erste Information zu kommen.“

„Du bist Priester. Könntest du für uns die Ohren offen halten?“

Ethan drehte die Teetasse vor sich auf dem Tisch. Er liess sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Dann sagte er:

„Die Ohren offen halten, okay. Aber erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich spioniere und gegen eigene Leute vorgehe. Auch wenn sie anders denken. Das gibt uns nicht das Recht, sie zu verurteilen.“

„Was bedeutet der Ring?“ fragte Sherlock. Er hatte sich bisher zurückgehalten, hatte hauptsächlich zugehört und ohne Zweifel Ethan beobachtet und deduziert.

Ethan lächelte Sherlock an. Er zog sich den Ring vom Finger und legte ihn Sherlock hin. Der nahm ihn umgehend auf, begutachtete ihn, drehte und wendete ihn, schaute hinein.

„Das Zeichen aussen ist Chi-Rho und bedeutet Christus. Die Gravur innen _in aeternum_ heisst ‚auf ewig‘. Das Datum ist das meiner Ordination.“

„Eine Art Ehering?“ Es war nicht ganz klar, ob Sherlock fragte oder es einfach nur feststellte. Er schob den Ring an Ethan zurück, der ihn wieder ansteckte.

„Ehering kommt hin. Ich habe mein Leben an Christus gebunden. Der Ring ist das Zeugnis davon. Ein ritueller Vorgang wie jede Ehe.“

„Mit dem Unterschied, dass es Christus nicht gibt.“

Ethan lachte. Seine blauen Augen blitzten und funkelten Sherlock belustigt an.

„Täusch dich nicht, Sherlock! Er ist lebendiger als manche im Fleisch lebende Person. Liebe und Gemeinschaft betreffen ja nicht nur den Körper.“

„Aber auch.“

„Natürlich. Aber wenn wir eins sind mit unserer Seele, dann ist das Fleisch nur ein kleiner Teil eines grossen erfüllenden Ganzen. Oder wie Heidegger sagt: Durch Freundschaft und Liebe gehen wir in die Stille ein, in die Schwelle der Geheimnisse. Und über diese Geheimnisse fliesst unser Leben in das Leben des Geliebten und dessen Leben in unseres.“

Ethan lachte, als er Sherlocks Gesicht sah, auf dem sich Verunsicherung und Widerwillen mehr als deutlich abzeichneten.

„Sorry, schon wieder Heidegger“, schmunzelte er. „Ich lese ihn gerade wieder und bin ganz fasziniert.“

 

\-----

 

Anmerkung der Autorin:

[Inside the Vatican](http://insidethevatican.com/category/magazine)


	5. Schwelle der Geheimnisse

„Ich finde, das ist keine gute Idee. Wirklich nicht.“ Inspektor Greg Lestrade ging im Besprechungsraum auf und ab. „Es ist einfach zu gefährlich.“

„Gibt es einen besseren Weg, wie wir an diese Bruderschaft herankommen?“ fragte John.

„Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, ob das wirklich eine Spur ist“, gab Lestrade zu bedenken.

Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Es ist eine. Nach dem Häresie-Skandal gab es damals einen vergleichbaren, bis jetzt ungeklärten Priestermord. Hier.“ Sherlock öffnete die Akte und warf das Foto der Leiche ungeduldig auf den Tisch. „Vor dem Altar kniend, sauber geköpft. Professionell. Keinerlei Kampfspuren.“

„Das geschah mehr als sechs Wochen nachdem die Machenschaften dieser Bruderschaft aufflogen. Es gibt keinerlei Hinweise, dass die Tötung und der Skandal zusammenhängen. Es gab keine entsprechenden Spuren damals. Nichts.“

„Weil niemand von diesem Skandal wusste“, knurrte Sherlock. „Er wurde von der Kirche erfolgreich unter den Teppich gekehrt. Es kam nichts an die Öffentlichkeit. Es gibt nur diese eine Meldung im _Inside_. Sie erwähnt den Namen _Fraternitas Sacerdotalis Chaeroneae_ und ist damit das erste schriftliche Zeugnis seit Jahrhunderten. Zumindest das erste öffentlich zugängliche. Und dann finden wir bei einem unserer Mordopfer das Kreuz mit dem Band, uraltes Zeichen dieser Bruderschaft. Wenn das keine Spur ist!“

„Wir haben nichts Besseres als diese alten Hinweise, Greg“, mischte sich John jetzt ein. „Wir haben für die aktuellen Fälle keine Tatwaffen, keine Motive, keine brauchbaren Täterprofile, keine zielführenden Spuren, keinen sinnvollen Verdacht. Alles nur Spekulation. Wir wissen nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, ob es bei beiden Tötungen dieselbe Täterschaft war, ob und wie die beiden Taten zusammenhängen. Also lassen Sie es uns wenigstens versuchen.“

Es klopfte an der Tür. Eine Assistentin schaute herein, nickte kurz zum Gruss und drückte Lestrade ein Blatt Papier in die Hand. „Die verlangte Liste, Inspektor.“

„Danke.“ Greg studierte das Dokument. „Interessant“, sagte er und legte die Liste auf den Tisch. „Von den damals vom Priesteramt ausgeschlossenen Männern sind zwei nach Chile ausgewandert, einer hält sich seither in Bhutan auf. Drei kamen kurz nach dem Skandal bei einem Autounfall ums Leben -  alle drei waren im selben Wagen. Einer erlag seinen Verletzungen nach einem Bergunfall und einer starb an Herzstillstand. Von den restlichen vier Männern fehlt jede Spur.“

„Auffallend hoher Prozentsatz an Todesfällen“, bemerkte Sherlock. „Und kein einziger Beteiligter, der sich befragen liesse. Bemerkenswert. Und übrigens: gute Arbeit, Inspektor. Wo haben Sie die Namen her?“

„Der wissenschaftliche Dienst durchstöbert gerade die kirchlichen Archive – soweit sie überhaupt zugänglich sind.“

„Die beiden Männer in Chile müssten doch erreichbar sein“, sagte John. „Gibt es Adressen?“

„Nein!“ Sherlock hob die Hand. „Wir wecken keine schlafenden Hunde. Ich will nicht, dass jemand weiss, dass wir hinter dieser Bruderschaft her sind.“

„Wir werden unsere Ermittlungen euretwegen nicht zurückfahren oder einstellen. Nur, dass das klar ist.“ Greg tönte leicht angesäuert.

„Wenn durchsickert, dass wir gegen Chaironeia ermitteln, gefährden wir John. Das kann nicht in Ihrem Interesse sein, Inspektor", sagte Sherlock kühl.

„Okay. Ich sehe es ja ein. Ich versuche euch den Rücken freizuhalten.“ Lestrade setzte sich seufzend auf einen der unbequemen Kunststoffstühle, fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Also. Wer ist dieser Ethan Tierney?“

„Er ist Priester und ein langjähriger Freund von mir“, gab John Auskunft. „Er wird mir nur den Kontakt vermitteln. Danach wird er sich vollständig raushalten. Er will mit unseren Methoden nichts zu tun haben.“

„Hält er dicht? Wie zuverlässig ist er?“

„Ich vertraue ihm 100 Prozent. Ich kenne ihn seit der Schule.“

Greg schaute prüfend von John zu Sherlock und zurück.

„Seid ihr euch sicher? Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, dass ein völlig Unbekannter involviert ist.“

„Er ist kein Unbekannter“, wehrte sich John.

„Tierney ist sauber“, bestätigte Sherlock.

„Gibt es sonst noch Beteiligte, die ein Risiko sein könnten?“

John dachte einen Moment nach, schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Nein.“

„Pater Rafe Conley”, korrigierte Sherlock. „Er hat John an den beiden Tatorten gesehen und könnte ihn enttarnen. Er gehört zu den Verdächtigen. Das könnte ein Risiko sein.“

„Könnte?“ Greg sprang auf. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sich ärgerte. „Das ist ein erhebliches Risiko! Stellt euch vor, er begegnet John an einem dieser geheimen Rituale, irgendwo in einer unbekannten Gruft. Dann haben wir ein Problem.“

„Gruft?“ Sherlock schien sich zu amüsieren. „Die Rituale finden in ganz normalen Kirchen statt. Zudem werden sich John und Pater Conley nicht begegnen. Conley bewegt sich nicht in diesen Kreisen.“

„Aha? Und woher wollen Sie das wissen?“

Sherlock, der grossspurig halb im Stuhl sass, halb darauf lag, die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen, wippend, zuckte die Achseln: „Deduktion. Erfahrung. Menschenkenntnis.“

„Menschenkenntnis! Dass ich nicht lache!“

„Greg.“ John versuchte die Wogen zu glätten. „Ich gehe freiwillig, okay? Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas tue. Ich kann Risiken einschätzen und damit umgehen. Aber wir brauchen Ihre Zustimmung und Unterstützung für diese Ermittlungen.“

Greg holte tief Luft. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf den Tisch vor John und schaute auf ihn herunter. Lange. Sein tiefdunkler Blick forschte in Johns Augen. Dahinter arbeitete es. John konnte es sehen. Lestrade war alles andere als begeistert. Er kämpfte mit sich. Aber er würde zusagen. John war sich sicher. Der Inspektor hatte keine Alternative. Und Sherlocks Plan war durchdacht.

„Gut“, schnaufte Greg. „Ich will die Adresse von diesem Priesterfreund. Und ich will während der ganzen Operation mit euch in Kontakt sein und von euch regelmässig und ungefragt informiert werden. Ich werde einen Mann abstellen, der Rafe Conley im Auge behält. Zwei Wochen. Bis dahin brauche ich Resultate oder wir treiben die beiden Männer in Chile auf.“

 

***

 

„100 Prozent“, sagte Sherlock zu John, als sie eine Stunde später den Yard verliessen. Der Einsatz war mit Gregs Leuten durchgeplant und stand.

„Was 100 Prozent?“

„Du vertraust Ethan 100 Prozent.“

„Ja. Stört es dich?“

„Das ist so absolut. Ich meine: 95 Prozent ist schon so gut wie bedingungslos. Aber 100? Man kann niemandem 100 Prozent vertrauen. Höchstens einem Tier. Einem Hund. Aber sicher keinem Menschen.“

„Nimm‘s nicht so mathematisch, Sherlock. Es sind mehr rhetorische Prozent, okay? Ich habe einfach keinen Grund, ihm zu misstrauen.“

John versuchte ein Taxi anzuhalten. Sherlock stand da und wartete. Er atmete nachdenklich in sein blaues Halstuch, hatte den Mantelkragen hochgeschlagen, die Schultern hochgezogen, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben. Es war bereits dunkel. Er hatte zu regnen begonnen und es ging ein empfindlich kalter Wind.

„Er erinnerte sich an den Bericht im _Inside_. Das ist doch irgendwie erstaunlich für jemand, der Chaironeia angeblich nicht kennt“, sagte Sherlock, als sie bereits ein paar Minuten im Taxi sassen und heimwärts fuhren.

„Ethan liest und archiviert alles. Das hast du ja gesehen. Er hat ein gutes Gedächtnis.“

„Er hat uns auch verblüffend schnell einen Kontakt besorgt“, fuhr Sherlock fort. „Dafür, dass er vorgab, niemanden zu kennen und nicht kooperieren zu wollen, ist das erstaunlich.“

„Er hat versprochen zu helfen und wollte es wohl möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen. Eigentlich leitet er uns ja nur weiter und hält sich selber raus. Für ihn ist das Sünde, was wir tun. Sich für jemand anderer ausgeben als man ist, das ist Lüge. Und er ist Priester.“

„Und dennoch unterstützt er ein Lügengebilde. Vielleicht nicht explizit, aber aktiv und in vollem Bewusstsein dessen, was es ist.“

„Er tut es für mich, Sherlock.“

„Ja. Ja, er tut es für dich. Offensichtlich. Obschon es seiner Überzeugung widerspricht.“ Sherlocks Stimme tönte abwesend. Gedankenverloren.

John wandte sich ihm zu, betrachtete ihn, wie er steif neben ihm sass und geradeaus ins Leere schaute.

„Misstraust du ihm?“ fragte er verunsichert.

Sherlock brauchte lange, bevor er antwortete. 

„Ich weiss es nicht“, sagte er leise.

„Was stört dich an ihm?“

Es verstrichen lange Sekunden. Dann sagte Sherlock, und in seiner Stimme klang Hilflosigkeit mit: „Ich weiss es nicht, John. Etwas an ihm beunruhigt mich. Ich kann es nicht benennen.“

„Ist es, weil er mir vertraut ist? Weil er mein Freund ist? “

Sherlock drehte den Kopf und schaute John an. Die draussen vorbeiziehenden Lichter der Stadt blinkten durch sein ernstes Gesicht. „Ich weiss es wirklich nicht, John“, sagte er weich.

Ihre Blicke blieben lange ineinander hängen. Dann wandte sich Sherlock ab.

Puls schlug in Johns Hals. Er schluckte leer. Die Lichter der entgegenkommenden Autos spiegelten sich im nassen Asphalt und blendeten ihn. Er schloss die Augen und atmete langsam und bewusst die klimatisierte Luft im Taxi. Er hatte die Angst gesehen tief in Sherlocks Augen. Ganz kurz nur. Unbewachter, schutzloser Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

 

***

 

John wählte sorgsam aus, was er in seinen Koffer packte. Leibwäsche, zivile Kleidung. Das Priestergewand, die Albe, eine Soutane, eine einfache Stola. Den in weisses Leinen eingeschlagenen Kelch drückte er zwischen die Gewänder, legte Bibel, Katechismus und Liturgiebuch oben auf die Textilien. Mehr brauchte er nicht als Armee-Seelsorger, der in Afghanistan gedient hatte. Das wichtigste war die kleine Holzschachtel mit dem Fläschchen gesegnetem Olivenöl für die Krankensalbung der Sterbenden. Greg hatte ihm alles besorgt, was er ihm aufgetragen hatte. John hatte genug gesehen im Krieg. Er hatte als Arzt an der Seite des Priesters Kameraden in den Tod begleitet, hatte an behelfsmässigen Abschiedsritualen teilgenommen und die kargen Messen und Segnungen vor den Schlachten erlebt, die improvisierten, stillen Eucharistie-Feiern, letztes Abendmahl vor dem Gang in die Hölle.

John fühlte sich sicher in dem, was er tat. Er wusste, dass es ihm nicht schwer fallen würde, die Rolle des Priesters einzunehmen. Er hatte mehr als genug gesehen. Er hatte echte Verletzungen und Narben, die auch Zweifler überzeugen würden. Er hatte sogar seine eigene Bibel wieder hervorgekramt, überrascht festgestellt, wie benutzt sie war. Eselsohren, Buchzeichen, markierte Stellen, Anmerkungen. Er hatte als Jugendlicher die Texte mit Ethan zusammen gelesen und diskutiert. Damals. Es war lange her. Dennoch lag das Buch mit dem grauen Schutzumschlag noch immer vertraut in seinen Händen. Und John stellte fest, dass er noch immer wusste, wie die Bücher und Propheten darin angeordnet waren.

Man würde es ihm glauben. Ein verletzter und traumatisierter Feld-Geistlicher, der zaghaft erste Schritte machte, zurück in den sicheren Schoss der zivilen Kirche. Auf der Suche nach einer neuen Aufgabe, einem neuen Leben. Man würde ihm verzeihen, wenn er liturgisch nicht mehr ganz sattelfest war. Krieg forderte andere Prioritäten.

Sherlock war unruhig. War so fürchterlich unruhig. John hörte ihn unten im Wohnzimmer hin und her gehen. Zwischendurch wieder ein Versuch, Violine zu spielen. Töne, die sich zwischen Bogen und Saiten verhedderten, strauchelten, stürzten. Neue Versuche. Abbrüche. Dann wieder Schritte. Hin und her. Hin und her.

John verschloss seinen Koffer, stellte ihn neben den Schrank. Die Vorbereitungen auf den Einsatz hatten den ganzen Tag eingenommen, es war später Nachmittag. Ein stürmischer Herbsttag.

John ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Sherlock blieb stehen, abrupt, mitten im Raum, als sei er überrascht, John zu sehen. Seine Haare waren zerzaust, der Hausmantel verrutscht. In seiner Linken die Violine, in seiner Rechten der Bogen. Vorne am Fenster der Notenständer. Antonin Dvorak, Romantische Stücke Opus 75. Sie waren neu. John hatte sie Sherlock noch nie spielen gehört.

„Heute ist nicht mein Tag“, sagte Sherlock entschuldigend, während er sich langsam umgedrehte. Die Spitze des Bogens schleifte über den Teppich. Er ging zum Fenster, legte das Instrument auf den Tisch, entspannte den Bogen, begann die Violine mit dem Lappen zu säubern. Schweigend.

„Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen, Sherlock“, sagte John in die hilflose Stille hinein. 

Sherlock polierte das Holz des Klangkörpers. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sagte:

„Ich muss mich dafür umziehen.“

„Ja. Tu das.“

John hatte nicht mit einer zustimmenden Antwort gerechnet, hatte sich darauf vorbereitet, Sherlock zuerst überreden zu müssen. Sherlock war kein Freund von Spaziergängen. Dass er so willig darauf einging, überraschte ihn. Er hätte es gerne als positives Zeichen gewertet, aber Sherlocks unstete Gemütslage sprach diametral dagegen.

Es begann zu dämmern, als sie den nahen Regent’s Park erreichten. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander, die Kragen hochgeschlagen, die Hände in den Taschen. Es regnete nicht mehr, aber der Wind war noch feucht und kalt, zerrte die letzten Blätter von den Bäumen. Sie lagen verstreut überall, braune Flecke, die in den Rasenflächen und auf den Gehwegen klebten. Es brauchte nicht mehr viel. Bald würde es schneien.

Irgendwo am See blieben sie stehen. Sherlock hatte den Weg verlassen und war über den Rasen zum Ufer gegangen. Ein paar Enten putzten unter einer Weide ihr Gefieder, machten sich für die Nacht bereit. Das Wasser war unruhig und aufgerieben. John und Sherlock schauten hinaus auf die raue Wasserfläche, die vom Novemberwind durchwühlt wurde. Sie standen so eng beieinander, dass sie sich berührten. Sie schwiegen beide. John hätte eigentlich reden wollen. Hätte den Freund fragen wollen, was ihn ängstigte. Aber es war, als habe die herbe Dämmerung einen Mantel um ihre stumme Gemeinschaft gelegt, eine warme Hülle der Geborgenheit um sie beide. John spürte Sherlocks Gegenwart deutlicher denn je. Eine starke Verbindung, in die beide sich einordneten, die sie beide trugen und schützten. Sherlocks Atem, seine Körperwärme, seine Aufmerksamkeit derart gegenwärtig, dass John auf Worte verzichtete. Er nahm nur Sherlocks Arm und hielt ihn fest, lehnte sich an den anderen Körper und fühlte den Gegendruck. Er schwieg und gab sich dem Gefühl hin, das ihn durchwirkte und wärmte. Das Wissen um den anderen. Sicherheit. Glück vielleicht.

Sie standen, bis es dunkel war und im Park die Lichter angingen. Der Wind trug einzelne Tropfen mit, schmetterte sie ihnen ins Gesicht, als sie zum Weg zurückgingen. John hatte, während er sich zum Gehen wandte, die Hand ausgestreckt nach Sherlock. Eine spontane Geste, weder geplant noch hinterfragt. Unüberlegter Impuls. Sherlock hatte sie genommen und John war erschrocken. Harte, warme Hand, die sich fest um die seine schloss. Für lange schwindelige Augenblicke traute John seinen Sinnen nicht. Sherlock hielt seine Hand. Er liess sie nicht los, als sie den asphaltierten Fussweg erreichten. Sie gingen den Weg entlang durch den nächtlichen Park, zügig aber ohne Hast, eng nebeneinander, schweigend noch immer, die Kragen hochgeschlagen, geduckt im schwachen Regen, der ihnen entgegen peitschte. Hand in Hand. Sherlock hielt ihn fest. Und er ihn. Unfassbares Glück in dieser simplen, gemeinsamen, so verheissungsvollen Geste. Stille Schwelle der Geheimnisse, über die das Leben in jenes des Geliebten fliesst.


	6. Klotho und Lachesis

John konnte nicht abschätzen, wie schwerwiegend die Folgen sein würden, aber er ahnte, dass es den Abschied schwerer, den bevorstehenden Einsatz schwieriger machte. Er ahnte, dass es der falsche Zeitpunkt war. Dennoch gab es keinen Ausweg. Es war, als nähme das Schicksal sich sein Recht heraus, zu bestimmen, wann es zu geschehen habe.

Sherlock umarmte John unerwartet, mitten in Wind und Regen auf dem dunklen Weg im Park. Er blieb einfach stehen, zog John an sich. Grob fast. Unbeholfen. Feuchter Mantel, nasses Haar, die Arme schwer um Johns Hals. Der schlanke Körper hingeworfen, in Johns Arme geworfen mit ganzem Gewicht. John legte nach einem Moment der Überraschung die Arme um die Taille des anderen, zog den Körper ganz an den seinen und hielt ihn fest. Ein keuchendes Seufzen an Johns Hals, feuchtnasse Wärme. Regentropfen. Der Wind klebte Haarsträhnen an Johns Schläfe. Er schloss die Augen, strich liebevoll über Sherlocks Rücken, über den nassen Wollmantel. Er spürte Sherlocks heftigen Atem, fühlte ihn zittern in seinen Armen und zog ihn deutlicher an sich. Es war gut, war gut so. All die Unrast, die Zweifel, die Angst der vergangenen Stunden fanden einen Kanal, einen Weg. Das war gut.

„Ich will mit dir schlafen, John.“ Heisses, ersticktes Schluchzen an Johns Hals. Ein Schaudern ging durch den knochigen Körper.

Die intimen Worte nahmen John für einen Moment die Luft. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Eine heisse Welle überspülte ihn. Sherlock forderte erneut, was er bereits geäussert hatte. Sherlock gab nicht auf. John fühlte seine Knie schwach werden, als er verstand, wie ernst und unabdingbar es für Sherlock war. Für sie beide. Welche Überwindung musste es Sherlock kosten, ein weiteres Mal seine Bedürfnisse anzumelden! So konkret. Und so körperlich. Beides derart unmissverständlich. So hartnäckig. Die Umarmung. Die klaren Worte. Sherlocks Körper so dicht und fest an seinem. Die bebende Hitze unter dem nassen Wollmantel, das nur mühsam unterdrückte Drängen, die Angst. Sherlock wirkte aufgelöst. Gequält.

John strich über den Rücken, hielt den Freund fest an sich gedrückt. Er wollte ihn nicht loslassen, jetzt, in diesem verletzlichen Augenblick. Er wollte ihn festhalten. Ganz fest. Ihm zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, den Ernst begriffen. Dass er verstanden hatte, dass es soweit war. Dass er bereit war, es zu versuchen. Er vergrub seine Nase in der Haut hinter Sherlocks Ohr, sog den feuchtwürzigen Geruch in sich auf. Eine Welle Glut stieg in ihm hoch und er liess es zu. Sein Körper vibrierte. Sein Herz brannte.

„Ja“, wisperte er.

Ein Glucksen antwortete an Johns Halsansatz, vielleicht ein Stöhnen. Es ging unter in der Kraft, mit der ihre Umarmung noch enger und noch verbindlicher wurde.

„Du musst mir zeigen wie“, flüsterte Sherlock ängstlich.

„Ja.“

„Sicher?“

„Ja. Ich verspreche es dir, Sherlock.“

„Heute noch?“

„Wenn du das möchtest.“

„Ja. Ja, das möchte ich.“

„Dann lass uns nach Hause gehen.“

 

***

 

Gibt es Dinge, die falsch sind, auch wenn wir sie von ganzem Herzen und in voller Überzeugung tun? Lässt sich Schicksal lenken? Oder bestimmt es den Weg, steuert es unser Wollen und Können, schafft es Tatsachen, vorbei an allem, was wir wissen, glauben und denken? Oder gibt es doch so etwas wie Gott? Eine Art Logos, eine unendlich wirkende Gesetzmässigkeit, die den Gang der Dinge anlegt in den Naturgesetzen und sich danach in keiner Weise mehr um die Schöpfung kümmert? Oder ist es eine Mischung aus beidem? Hat der zentrale Geist die Aufgabe delegiert an etwas, das Schicksal heisst? In allen Kulturen gibt es sie. Die Moiren. Die Parzen. Die Nornen. Frauen, die über allen Göttern stehen. Die alles lenken. Eine, die den Faden spinnt. Klotho. Die andere, die abmisst. Lachesis. Die dritte, die schneidet. Atropos. Sie scheidet ohne Absicht. Nur dem Massband der Schwester gehorchend, die sich ausschliesslich am Faden der Spinnerin orientiert, die wiederum nur spinnt. Ohne zu wissen, wozu sie es tut. Sie tut es, weil sie es tun muss. So, wie ihre Schwester abmisst ohne zu wissen, was. Und die Dritte schneidet, weil sie die Schere hat und es ihre Pflicht ist.

John stellte sich keine dieser Fragen als er am Morgen neben Sherlock erwachte. Er betrachtete still und tief berührt das schlafende Gesicht vor sich. Die dunklen Locken, die sich über blasse Gesichtshaut kringelten. Schwarze Fülle, in die er sich verkrallt, in die er geatmet und gestöhnt hatte. Die vollen, ungewöhnlich sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen, die leicht offen waren und die er geküsst hatte. Leidenschaftlich und intim bis in die letzte Nervenfaser. Die geschlossenen Augen mit den langen, dunklen Wimpern. Unter den Lidern diese intensiven Augen, die tief in seine Seele eingedrungen waren, sie berührt hatten. Umfangen. Eingenommen. 

Sie hätten es nicht tun sollen. Nicht jetzt. John weigerte sich, es zu denken. Diese schöne, sehnige Hand. Sie lag entspannt vor dem Gesicht, das John betrachtete. Sie hatte ihm den Verstand geraubt, diese Nacht. Mehr als je vorher irgendetwas auch nur annähernd in Stande gewesen war, es zu tun.

Sherlock sah so unschuldig aus. Der nackte, karge Körper unter dem Laken. Die spitzen Beckenknochen zeichneten sich ab. John hatte jede Senke, jeden Hügel erkundet an diesem Körper. Diese feuchte heisse Haut, die so vertraut und gleichzeitig so erregend fremd roch. Das dunkle Schamhaar zwischen den Schenkeln, die sich ihm vertrauensvoll geöffnet hatten. Die Ekstase, die diesen Körper sich krümmen und aufbäumen liess, unter ihm, an seiner Haut, in seinen Händen, zwischen seinen Fingern. Das kaum gehauchte, zittrige „John“ an seinen Lippen, nachdem sie aneinander den Höhepunkt erreicht hatten, ineinander vergraben, stöhnend, beissend, weinend, aufgelöst, zueinander wühlend, verzweifelt, süchtig nach Verschmelzung. Süchtig nacheinander. Bereit, alles aufzugeben. Atemloser Rausch jenseits jeden Begreifens.

John scheute davor zurück, die schlafende Gestalt zu berühren. So schön war sie. So wunderschön. In süsser Entspannung dahingegossen. Hinter dem Bild eine Ebene der Schönheit, die John hoffnungslos betörte. Überwältigende Begegnung mit Sherlock. Mit Sherlock als Mann. Zärtlich und kühn, liebevoll und still. So tief. So unerwartet tief hatten sie einander erreicht.

John streckte versonnen den Finger aus, er konnte nicht mehr widerstehen, berührte die schwarze Strähne auf der Stirn des Geliebten. Ganz leicht nur. Versicherung, dass es Wirklichkeit war. Er war noch so verträumt. Es war, als atme er Licht und reines Glück. Solch ein Zauber lag über dem schlafenden Mann.

John riss sich nachdenklich los. Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett, schlich sich hinaus aus Sherlocks Schlafzimmer und ging, nackt wie er war, ins Bad. Er duschte sich gedankenabwesend, suchte in sich selber nach dem, was mit ihm geschehen war. War er so heftig verliebt? Oder war es, weil Sherlock ein Mann war? John hatte nie vorher mit einem Mann geschlafen. Hatte er Angst gehabt davor, weil er geahnt hatte, dass es so sein würde? So intensiv. So tiefgründig. So ganz anders als mit einer Frau. So kraftvoll und nahe und erfüllend. Hatte er geahnt, dass es ihn derart überwältigen würde? Mein Gott, diese romantischen Gefühle! Nie dagewesen. Diese Verliebtheit. Schwärmerei. Diese Verbundenheit. Dabei hatte es schwierig angefangen, gestern Abend. Sie hatten lange gebraucht, er und Sherlock.

Die ersten Versuche waren gescheitert. Zu hektisch, zu aufgeregt, zu unkoordiniert. Beide mit sich selber beschäftigt. Zu schnell und zu heftig. Erst beim dritten Mal hatten sie sich gefunden, langsam jetzt und aufmerksam. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden waren sich ihre Seelen begegnet. Sanft. Liebend. Nackt. Frei. Und so vertraut. So unfassbar vertraut.

Was für eine traumtrunkene Nacht! John genoss den Strahl des heissen Wassers, das seine Muskeln massierte. Der herbe Duft des Duschgels erfrischte ihn. Er beschloss, Frühstück zu machen und auf Sherlock zu warten. Er wollte in Sherlocks Augen sehen. Wollte bei Tageslicht und vollem Verstand in diese schönen Augen sehen, in denen er nachts ertrunken war. Er brauchte etwas, einen Blick, eine Geste, irgendetwas, das dieses überschäumende Glücksgefühl real machte.

Vielleicht hatte der Kaffeeduft ihn geweckt. Vielleicht Johns Hantieren in der Küche. Jedenfalls kam Sherlock eine Viertelstunde später in die Küche geschlichen. Er sah verschlafen aus, das Haar zerzaust von der Liebesnacht, das T-Shirt achtlos übergestreift, die Pyjamahose über dem Hüftknochen nur gerade behelfsmässig befestigt. John lächelte ihm entgegen.

„Kaffee?“ fragte er.

Sherlock antwortete nicht. Er schlurfte direkt auf John zu und schlang stumm die Arme um ihn, umarmte ihn innig. Für ein paar Sekunden, dann zog sich Sherlock unerwartet das T-Shirt über den Kopf und stieg aus der Pyjamahose. Wortlos öffnete er den Gürtel von Johns Bademantel und schmiegte sich hinein an Johns nackte Haut. John zog Sherlocks bettwarmen Körper an sich, zog ihn hinein in die Geborgenheit des Bademantels. Sherlock roch noch nach Lust und Leidenschaft, war verschwitzt und verklebt.

John schloss die Augen. Sie schwiegen beide. Standen in der Küche und hielten sich fest umschlungen.

„Ist es wahr?“ flüsterte Sherlock.

„Ja, es ist wahr.“

„Auch morgen noch?“

„Ja.“ John streichelte durch Sherlocks Haar, strich über seinen Hals, seinen nackten Rücken, küsste benommen die verschwitzten Schläfen. „Lass uns Kaffee trinken und den neuen Tag zusammen beginnen.“ 

Sherlock nickte und löste sich aus der Umschlingung, langsam, und nur so weit, dass er in Johns Augen sehen konnte. Sie schauten sich an. Lange. Lange und ernst. Sherlocks Augen ungewöhnlich klar und luzid. Und John sagte, ganz leise:

„Es bleibt wahr, Sherlock. Auch bei Tageslicht.“

Erlösendes Lächeln. John band seinen Bademantel zu, Sherlock schlüpfte in T-Shirt und Pyjamahose.

„Ich hatte einen Traum, den ich immer wieder träumte“, sagte Sherlock einige Minuten später. Nachdenklich. Sie hatten Kaffee getrunken und Toast gegessen. Aber nun legte Sherlock den angebissenen Toast auf den Teller, schob ihn von sich weg. „Ich war ein Kind“, fuhr er leise fort. „Ich hatte einen Hund. Er war das einzige Wesen, das ich je liebte und das meine Liebe erwiderte. Als er tot war, da träumte ich, dass er zurückkam. Dass er im Korridor unseres Hauses auf mich zustürmte in meine Arme und alles war gut.“ Sherlocks Stimme war ganz sanft und abwesend. Er holte tief Luft, bevor er weitersprach. Aber er hob den Blick und sah John an. „Später, als ich erwachsen war, da träumte ich den Traum wieder. Es war kein Hund mehr. Es war ein Mann, der auf mich zukam und mich umarmte und ich wusste, dass ich ihn schon immer gekannt hatte und dass er zu mir gehörte, und alles war gut. Ich suchte nach ihm, aber ich fand ihn nie. Er blieb ein Unbekannter in einem Traum. Er bekam ein Gesicht in jenem Augenblick, als ich dich traf.“

 

***

 

Das Kloster war ein Barockbau, aber der innere Klosterbereich war älter. Viel älter. Die schlanken gotischen Masswerkfenster des Kreuzgangs waren unverglast und gaben den Blick frei in einen geometrisch angelegten Kreuzgang-Garten, in dessen Mitte ein niedriger Springbrunnen lag. Der schwere Regenhimmel tauchte alles in graudämmriges Licht. Es war kalt im Kreuzgang und roch nach dem feuchten Sandstein der ausgetretenen Bodenplatten. An der Wand und auch im Boden alte Grabplatten, Zeugnis der hier bestatteten Mönche. Der Herbstwind hatte ein paar gelbe Blätter aus dem Kreuzgang-Garten auf den grauen Stein geklebt. Zeichen der Vergänglichkeit.

John zog die Schultern hoch. Die feuchte Kälte kroch in seinen Kragen. Aber er wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Pater Gerome blieb immer wieder stehen, erklärte die Inschriften der Grabplatten, erzählte überlieferte Geschichten, und John nickte und tat, als interessiere es ihn. Sie waren auf dem Weg zur Kreuzigungskapelle, aber Pater Gerome – er ging gegen achtzig – war wie ein wandelndes Lexikon und hatte unübersehbar Freude, etwas von seinem Wissen weitergeben zu können.

Neben der alten, dunklen Holztür zur Kapelle hing eine Lampe. Gerome nahm sie, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Ein Schwall feuchtmuffeliger Luft schlug John entgegen. Gerome leuchtete mit dem Handscheinwerfer  hinunter in das enge Gewölbe mit der steilen Treppe.

„Geh vorsichtig“, sagte er zu John. „Die Tritte sind ausgetreten“.

John hielt sich am Seil fest, das als Geländer an der Wand befestigt war. Gerome ging voraus und leuchtete.

„Gibt es hier kein Licht?“ fragte John.

„Nein. Man hat die Kapelle in ihrem ursprünglichen Zustand belassen. Sie ist nicht elektrifiziert. Es wurde nichts an ihr verändert seit Jahrhunderten. Nur das Kruzifix wurde zweimal restauriert.“

Der Andachtsraum lag unter dem Boden. Gerome leuchtete ihn mit dem Scheinwerfer aus. Ein rechteckiger, enger Raum mit steinernem Deckengewölbe, kalt, aber gut durchlüftet. Von irgendwoher kann frische Luft. Grauer Sandstein überall. Vorne, anstelle des Altars, ein Holzkreuz mit dem Gekreuzigten. Lebensgross. Gerome nahm zwei der Fackeln, die in der Wand steckten, zündete sie an und steckte sie in die dafür vorgesehenen Löcher zurück, knipste den Handscheinwerfer aus. Flackerndes Licht beleuchtete den echt wirkenden Leichnam am Kreuz.

John schaute sich um. Die Kapelle war leer sonst. Keine Bank, nichts. Nur das Kruzifix. Es stand in einem schlichten Sockel aus Sandstein und war rückwärtig mit einer Eisenverstrebung an der Wand fixiert.

„Das ist unsere berühmte Kreuzigungskapelle“, sagte Gerome, nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme. „Die Brüder kommen aus der ganzen Welt hierher, um in Christus zu sterben. In übertragenem Sinne, natürlich. Sie verbringen drei Tage und drei Nächte allein und fastend mit dem Lamm Gottes, das unsere Sünde trägt. In vollständiger Dunkelheit.“

„Und mit welchem Ziel?“ fragte John vorsichtig.

„Der Sünde vollständig wegzusterben. Vollkommene Übergabe an Christus.“

„Beeindruckend. Eine spirituelle Reinigung.“

„Es ist mehr als das“, sagte Gerome. „Die Männer überschreiten eine rituelle Grenze, die sie mit dem Tod verbindet. Sie geben ihr fleischliches Leben auf um eins zu sein mit der höchsten Trinität.“

„Das kann nicht ohne Konsequenzen im Alltag bleiben“, bemerkte John in der Hoffnung, mehr zu erfahren.

„Natürlich nicht. Die Männer geben sich dem Tod anheim. Sie sterben in Christus. Sie werden zum Lamm, das die Sünde der Welt trägt. Ein Mysterium, das sich nur dem erschliesst, der den Weg der Bruderschaft geht. Aber nun lass uns zurückgehen, John. Du wirst dich noch umziehen und vorbereiten müssen auf die Messe.“


	7. Agnus Dei

John ging zügigen Schrittes vom Gästehaus zur Kirche. Die Soutane war bequemer zu tragen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war dunkel, regnete leicht. Die alten Pflastersteine des Kirchenvorplatzes waren uneben, glänzten matt im Licht der Platzbeleuchtung. Vor dem barocken Kirchenportal, im Schatten der Nacht, stand eine dunkle Gestalt. John hielt darauf zu. Es war Gerome.

Bisher lief alles problemlos und überraschend einfach. Sherlock hatte John ein Empfehlungsschreiben in die Hand gedrückt, das John als Armee-Seelsorger auswies und dem Empfänger ans Herz legte, ihn auf dem Weg zurück in den priesterlichen Alltag zu unterstützen und ihm jede Hilfe zukommen zu lassen, die seine spirituelle Genesung und Weiterentwicklung fördere. Das Schreiben trug den aufwändig gestalteten Briefkopf, das Siegel und die Unterschrift des Bischofs.

„Woher hast du das, Sherlock?“

„Frag nicht. Nimm’s einfach. Es wird dir helfen.“

Ethan hatte ihn zu Gerome gebracht, dem er das bischöfliche Schreiben übergeben hatte.

Gerome war freundlich und grosszügig mit Information. Und er war offensichtlich von Ethan bereits vorbereitet, denn er hatte John schon ganz zu Beginn gefragt:

„Ethan sagt, du interessierst dich für Chaironeia. Ist das so?“

„Ja, das ist so“, hatte John geantwortet, überrascht, wie geläufig der Name der Bruderschaft zu sein schien. Allerdings hatte er nur Sekunden später erfahren, wie sehr er sich täuschte. Gerome hatte nämlich gesagt, die Stimme streng:

„Gut. Da dies jetzt klar ist, bitte ich dich, den Namen nicht mehr zu erwähnen. Wir wissen beide, worum es geht. Das reicht und bleibt unter uns. Okay?“

„Okay.“

John betrat die Klosterkirche zusammen mit Gerome, nahm vom Weihwasser, bekreuzigte sich und beugte sein Knie, senkte den Kopf, wartete drei, vier Sekunden, bevor er wieder aufstand. Er hatte diese Dinge noch intus. Ethan hatte es ihm beigebracht. Allerdings war es diesmal Trug. Die Andacht, die John in jungen Jahren empfunden hatte, war weg. Er war Undercover in einem Fall unterwegs. Er musste achtsam bleiben und mitspielen, möglichst unauffällig. Er war in der Beichte gewesen bei einem der Priester, die hier ein und aus gingen und die er noch nicht kannte. Er hatte gelogen. Hatte den Priester angelogen ohne jeden Skrupel und dafür die Absolution erhalten. Gut, er hatte als Wiedergutmachung Psalm 86 gebetet, so wie der Beichtvater es ihm angeschafft hatte. Er fühlte sich bereit für das, was kam und was Gerome als „Komplet* mit Eucharistie“ angekündigt hatte.

Im nur schwach beleuchteten Kirchenraum hatten sich ein paar einzelne Priester versammelt. Sie knieten verstreut in den Bänken, offensichtlich betend. Gerome nickte John zu, schlug sich mit der Faust kurz auf die Brust. John verstand. Er verzog sich ebenfalls in eine Bankreihe, ein paar Meter weiter, dem Beispiel der anderen folgend und genügend Abstand lassend um allein und ungestört beten zu können. Er kniete sich hin, faltete seine Hände auf der Lehne der Vorderbank, legte sich mit der Stirn darauf und schloss die Augen. Sie waren immer noch so vertraut, diese Dinge.

_Confiteor Deo omnipotenti et vobis, fratres …_

Ethan hatte immer lateinisch gebetet. Und ihm als Jugendlicher hatte es gefallen, anders zu sein als die anderen. Anders zu beten. In dieser alten, spirituellen Sprache, die das Gebet wichtig und wie einen Zauberspruch erscheinen liess. Das war cool gewesen.

 _… quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo, opere et omissione: mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa._ **

John presste die Faust auf sein Brustbein und atmete tief. Gesündigt in Gedanken, Worten und Taten. Hatte er das? Trug er Schuld in sich? Sherlock? John wusste nicht, woher der Gedanke an Sherlock plötzlich kam. Unter seiner Faust begann sein Herz zu brennen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich. _Mea culpa_. Ein Feuer verbrannte ihn, füllte seinen ganzen Körper aus und sammelte sich glutheiss in seinem Geschlecht. Sherlock. Sherlock sass ganz zuinnerst in seiner Brust und nahm ihn vollständig ein. Sherlock sass unter dem anklagenden Druck der Faust und unbehelligt davon. Vital. Lebendig. Vibrierend. Tief im Körper. Diese Ekstase. Sherlocks Stöhnen, seine Hände, seine Augen. Das fiebrige Ineinander-Gleiten. Tiefer als Schuld. Viel tiefer als jede Sünde. Verdammt! Das konnte er jetzt nicht brauchen. Wirklich nicht. Weg mit diesen Gedanken! John versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, sich an den Text zu erinnern, weiter zu beten:

 _Ideo precor, orare pro me ad Dominum Deum nostrum_ ***

John schaute auf, als einzelne Patres aufstanden und durch eine schmale Tür auf der rechten Seite des Lettners verschwanden. Er schaute zu Gerome, aber der betete noch immer. John beschloss zu warten. Er war dankbar, dass er einen Moment Zeit hatte, dem Aufruhr seines Körpers, seiner Gedanken und Gefühle Herr zu werden.

Dann stand Gerome auf und John bekreuzigte sich und folgte ihm. In der geräumigen Mönchskirche hinter dem Lettner sammelten sich nach und nach die Priester, ein Duzend vielleicht, verteilten sich stumm, bildeten einen Kreis. John ordnete sich neben Gerome ein. Drei der Männer trugen ein liturgisches Gewand. John ging davon aus, dass sie den Gottesdienst leiteten. 

Es ging alles ruhig und still vor sich. Die Männer richteten sich im Kreis aus. Es war dämmrig im Raum. Nur ein paar Kerzen brannten. Sonst war es dunkel. Jemand hatte vorne in der Kirche das Licht gelöscht. John hörte, wie die Kirchentür abgeschlossen wurde. Fast gleichzeitig begannen die Männer einen Psalm zu beten. Leise, monoton, ein Gemurmel, ganz und gar nach innen gerichtet:

„Wer im Schutz des Höchsten lebt, der findet Ruhe im Schatten des Allmächtigen …“

John fühlte Hände, die nach seinen griffen. Er nahm sie. Links und rechts. Warme Männerhände die ihn festhielten. John schloss die Augen und murmelte mit. Er wusste, dass es Psalm 91 war, aber er konnte ihn nicht auswendig. Es schien niemanden zu kümmern. John liess sich in die dämmrige Ruhe hineinsinken.

„… denn er befiehlt seinen Engeln, dich zu beschützen, wo immer du gehst …“ 

John roch den Weihrauch und öffnete die Augen. Einer der diensttuenden Priester ging mit dem Räuchergefäss im Kreis herum, räucherte jeden einzelnen. Eine dichte Wolke schlug an Johns Körper, stieg ihm ins Gesicht, in den Kopf, umhüllte ihn, machte ihn schwindlig. Der schwere süssherbe Geruch legte sich wie ein Mantel um ihn. Und um den Kreis der Männer, deren Murmeln erstarb, als das Ende des Psalmes erreicht war. Die warmen Hände links und rechts liessen John los und er kniete sich auf den kalten Steinboden nieder, zusammen mit den anderen.

„Amen, amen, das sage ich euch: Wenn ihr das Fleisch des Menschensohnes nicht esst und sein Blut nicht trinkt, habt ihr das Leben nicht in euch.“

Die Worte, klar und laut gesprochen, widerhallten im dunklen Kirchenraum. Sie tönten wie eine Drohung. Der leitende Priester begann ohne Übergang mit dem Hochgebet. Er breitete ein weisses Tuch aus auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Kreises und kniete sich hin. Seine beiden Helfer brachten einen Kelch, einen Krug, ein in weisses Leinen eingeschlagenes Brot und legten die Gaben auf das Tuch. Der Priester nahm das Brot, segnete es und riss es dann entzwei. Eine äusserst körperliche, kraftvolle Handlung, weit weg vom kaum wahrnehmbaren symbolischen Bruch der Hostie, wie John es kannte.

„Das ist mein Leib, der für euch zerstört wird“, sagte der Priester, während er das Brot zerriss. Die Anstrengung war seiner Stimme anzuhören. Es war eine absolut klare Ansage ohne jeden mitleidigen Unterton. Das Geräusch des auseinanderreissenden Brotes überlaut in der Stille. 

Das Glockenzeichen danach unheimlich hell und durchdringend. Zeichen aus einer anderen Welt. Die Männer um John herum hielten den Kopf gesenkt. Einige murmelten vor sich hin.

Der Priester goss jetzt Wein vom Krug in den Kelch, mit einer groben, grossen Geste, die fast wütend wirkte. 

„Das ist mein Blut, das für euch vergossen wird“, sagte er hart.

Das Glockenzeichen unwirklich nach dem Plätschern des in den Kelch fallenden Weines.

Dann sagte der Priester, weicher jetzt: „Esst meinen Leib und trinkt mein Blut. Das ist der Bund zwischen uns, unser Geheimnis. Das Geheimnis des Glaubens.“ 

John war verwirrt über das, was hier geschah. Er hatte Hostien erwartet, ein symbolisches Abendmahl auf jeden Fall. Das hier aber war ungeheuerlich konkret. Der Priester stand auf, ging im Kreis reihum, riss für jeden knienden Mann ein Stück Brot vom Laib und drückte es ihm in die Hand mit den Worten:

„Der Leib Christi. Iss.“

John hatte noch nie so etwas erlebt. Es war eine gute Handvoll kerniges, zähes Brot, das er beissen und kauen musste. Es war viel und es war nahrhaftes Brot, das ihn sättigte. Es schmeckte frisch und gut. Er ass es mit zunehmendem Appetit, denn er war ohne Abendessen hierhergekommen und hatte Hunger. Gerome hatte ihn angehalten, zu fasten.

Es ging eine Weile, bis alle Männer den Leib Christi verzehrt hatten. Sie taten es still und konzentriert, in Gedanken oder in Gebet versunken. Der Priester ging jetzt mit dem Kelch herum. Er füllte ihn neu für jeden Mann und jeder Mann trank aus.

„Das Blut Christi. Trink.“ 

John trank wie er es bei den anderen gesehen hatte. Zwei Schlucke, mit dem dritten leerte er den goldenen Kelch. Es war viel, und es war schwerer roter Wein. Herb und aromatisch. Und stark. Er füllte Johns Körper augenblicklich mit Wärme, die sich überall ausbreitete. Nach dem Wein legten sich die Männer hin. Einer nach dem anderen, legten sich auf den Bauch, das Gesicht in den Armen verborgen. John machte es nach. Bald lagen alle. Stille breitete sich aus. Warme, satte Stille. John fühlte sich beduselt vom Wein. Er war gesättigt und müde. Und er war überrascht von dem Gefühl, das ihn erfüllte, jetzt, nach dem Herzklopfen und dem ungläubigen Staunen. Entspannung, Zufriedenheit, Ruhe. 

" _Agnus dei qui tolis peccata mundi ..."_ **** flüsterte der Priester nach langen Minuten tiefer Stille, leise und weich. 

Sie blieben liegen bis nach dem Segen. Erst dann spürte John Bewegung links und rechts neben sich und nahm die Hände, die ihm liebevoll hoch halfen, ihn an warme Körper zogen. John liess es überrascht über sich ergehen. Sie umarmten sich alle, schweigend und still, jeder jeden. Es war fast dunkel in der Mönchskirche. Nur wenige Kerzen brannten noch. Die Männer rochen fremd. Manche warm und angenehm. Andere würzig. Die Umarmungen waren kraftvoll, lange und verbindlich. Danach gingen die Männer auseinander. Wortlos. Liessen sich los und gingen ihrer Wege, einzeln, gingen durch den Lettner hinaus ins Kirchenschiff, durch den kaum beleuchteten Mittelgang zur schweren Holztür, die wieder entriegelt worden war, gingen hinaus in die verregnete Nacht.

 

***

 

Zahllose SMS und Anrufe auf Johns Handy. Sherlock hatte versucht, ihn zu erreichen. John hatte sein Telefon im Zimmer gelassen. Es war Mitternacht, als er aus der Kirche zurückkam. 

_Ich bin jetzt im Zimmer, JW_

Kaum zwei Sekunden später klingelte das Telefon.

„Wo bist du John? Ich habe den ganzen Abend versucht, dich zu erreichen.“ Vorwurf und Nervosität in Sherlocks Stimme.

„Ich habe nächtliche Schweigezeit bis zur Vigil, Sherlock.“

Ein überraschtes "Mpff" am anderen Ende der Leitung, gefolgt von ein paar Sekunden Stille. Dann sagte Sherlock, deutlich irritiert:

„Gilt das auch mir gegenüber?“

John musste lächeln. Sherlocks Stimme zu hören war wie Balsam, der seinen Körper und seine Seele durchströmte und tröstend wärmte, der sein Herz summen liess. Er legte sich aufs Bett, streckte sich wohlig aus und schloss die Augen.

„Ja, das gilt für alle“, sagte er weich. „Aber ich breche die Regel für dich. Ich breche alle Regeln für dich, wenn es sein muss.“ John erschrak, als er sich das sagen hörte. Aber er fühlte sich so warm und so glücklich mit Sherlocks sonorer Stimme an seinem Ohr. Vielleicht war er auch einfach zu müde um sachlich zu bleiben, zu weichgeklopft von der intensiven Erfahrung in der Kirche.

Sherlock schwieg, war wohl überfordert mit der unerwartet emotionalen Aussage.

„Ich war in der Kirche zur Komplet“, erklärte John, um das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen. „Es war sehr speziell.“

„Ging alles gut?“

„Ja. Alles läuft perfekt. Aber ich kann hier nicht reden. Es ist Schweigezeit und alles ist still. Ich weiss nicht, wer sonst noch hier im Gästehaus ist und wie schalldurchlässig die Zimmer sind.“

„Können wir uns sehen? Ich habe Informationen für dich.“

„Jetzt? Es ist Mitternacht.“

„Ja und?“

„Wo?“

„Wenn du vom Kloster die Strasse hinunter gehst, so hat es nach zirka 500 Metern links ein kleines Hotel in einer Nebengasse, Amors Pfeil. Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten dort.“

„Das ist ein Stundenhotel, Sherlock.“

„Passt doch perfekt. Bis gleich.“ Sherlock hängte einfach auf.

 

***

 

Amors Pfeil lag versteckt in einer schmuddeligen, engen Gasse. Wäre das Leuchtschild nicht gewesen, ein puttiger, süsslich lächelnder Amor mit gespanntem Pfeilbogen, so hätte John es wohl übersehen.

Sherlock war bereits da. John hielt auf die hohe, schlanke Gestalt zu, die unter dem grinsenden Amor lässig an der Hauswand lehnte. Die blinkende Neonschrift beleuchtete den Nieselregen und das hagere Gesicht unter den dunklen Locken abwechselnd blau, rot und gelb. Sherlock hatte den Mantelkragen hochgeschlagen, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben. Er packte John wortlos am Arm, kaum war er bei ihm, zog ihn durch die schmale Eingangstür hinein ins Hotel.

Die Frau an der Rezeption war mindestens 80, wenn nicht älter. Sie hatte ihr graues Haar zu einem altmodischen Dutt hochgesteckt. Darunter ein verwelktes, runzeliges Gesicht. Sie strickte. Sie schaute kurz auf, nickte Sherlock und John mit gutmütig verstehenden Augen lächelnd zu, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Strickarbeit widmete. Sherlock zog John die Treppe hoch.

„Wohin gehen wir?“ fragte John. 

Sherlock nahm einen Schlüssel aus der Manteltasche, hielt ihn John unter die Nase.

„Ich habe uns ein Zimmer gemietet. Erstes Obergeschoss.“

„Sherlock, das ist ein …“

„… ich weiss.“

Sherlock blieb vor der Tür mit der Nummer 5 stehen, steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete. Der Raum war - anders als der Korridor, der düster, alt und schmuddelig wirkte – überraschend modern eingerichtet. Modern und zweckmässig. Es roch frisch. Das grosse Bett war mit einer flauschigen, knallroten Decke überzogen. Die ganze Wand hinter dem Bett ein gigantischer Spiegel. Auf dem Bett stand ein Korb mit Erotikspielzeug. Auf beiden Nachttischen eine Box mit Kosmetiktüchern, eine Auswahl an Kondomen und Gleitmitteln. Die Nasszelle nahm fast die Hälfte des Raumes ein. Eine grosszügige, bodenebene, einheitlich geflieste Dusche mit Glaswand. Zusatzschlauch ohne Brausekopf. Hand- und Duschtücher im selben Rot wie das Bett. Die Toilette separat. Das Raumlicht war auf verschiedene Lichtquellen verteilt, die sich einzeln dimmen liessen.

John schaute sich amüsiert um. „Hübsches Spielzimmer“, spottete er.

Sherlock ging nicht darauf ein. Er warf seinen Mantel aufs Bett. Zuvor hatte er aus der Manteltasche gefaltete Papierbögen gezogen, die er jetzt öffnete. John setzte sich neben ihn auf die knallrote Bettdecke. Sherlock übergab John drei eng bedruckte Blätter.

„Ich habe es für dich ausgedruckt. Es sind Übersetzungen von Ritualen aus alten Handschriften. Ich war bei Professor Sheppard. Sie kennt sich damit aus und hat mir ein paar relevante Texte übersetzt. Du wirst staunen.“

John nahm die Blätter neugierig entgegen.

„Das ist eine Liturgie für eine Hochzeit“ sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Richtig. Sinai Euchologium, 11. Jahrhundert. Eine Hochzeit für zwei Männer.“

„Bitte?“

„Das ist ein kirchliches Hochzeitsritual für zwei Männer. 11. Jahrhundert“, präzisierte Sherlock. „Laut Professor Sheppard gibt es mehrere Abschriften davon. Mit anderen Worten: Das war verbreitet. Und das hier …“ – Sherlock zeigte auf das nächste Ritual auf dem Papier – „… ist ein spezielles Hochzeitsritual für zwei Priester. Man hat sie miteinander verheiratet in der Meinung, dass Christus dann immer mit ihnen ist. Mönche waren davon allerdings ausgenommen. Sie geloben Keuschheit. Priester nicht.“

„11. Jahrhundert?“ John staunte.

„Die Rituale wurden später nachweislich aus diversen Handschriften herausgeschnitten, beim Abschreiben weggelassen oder verfälscht. Und hier, das ist eine Segnung für einen Sterbenden. Sie ist laut Sheppard ungewöhnlich, weil sie einen Ausführenden erwähnt und ihn von der Schuld freispricht. Sie glaubt, dass es sich dabei um eine rituelle Tötung handeln könnte.“

John starrte auf die Papiere in seiner Hand.

„Und was soll ich damit machen?“

„Finde heraus, ob diese Chaironeia Bruderschaft solche Rituale durchführt.“

„Okay. Mir fällt gerade etwas auf. Die Komplet, an der ich war, fand in der Mönchskirche des Klosters statt, aber es war kein einziger Mönch dabei. Und alles war sehr körperlich.“

„Ich bin dein Partner, oder?“ fragte Sherlock unsicher.

John schaute auf in die blauen Augen, überrascht.

„Ja. Natürlich. Das gilt noch immer, Sherlock. Kein Grund zu zweifeln“, sagte er berührt. Er hob die Hand, streichelte über Sherlocks Arm, hinunter über das Handgelenk und die kühle, harte Hand, deren Finger ihn verspielt festhielten.

„Bleib hier, John“, bat Sherlock. „Wir haben das Zimmer für die ganze Nacht.“

 

\-----

 

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

*Komplet = Nachtgebet bei den Offizien (Stundengebete), Abschluss des Tages.

**Ich bekenne Gott, dem Allmächtigen, und euch Brüdern, dass ich gesündigt habe in Gedanken, Worten und Werken: durch meine Schuld, durch meine Schuld, durch meine große Schuld.

***Darum bitte ich, betet für mich bei Gott unserem Herrn. Der vollständige liturgische Text hier wäre: _Ideo precor beatam Mariam semper Virginem, omnes Angelos et Sanctos, et vos, fratres, orare pro me ad Dominum Deum nostrum_. (Darum bitte ich die selige Jungfrau Maria, alle Engel und Heiligen, und euch, Brüder (und Schwestern), betet für mich bei Gott unserem Herrn).

****Lamm Gottes, du nimmst hinweg die Sünde der Welt


	8. Die Grüne Kammer

John zog sich die Soutane über. Seine Hände zitterten. Er war aufgewühlt und durcheinander, fühlte sich gehetzt und unsicher. Eben gerade war er zurückgekommen ins Gästehaus. Es war noch dunkel, aber bald würde die Sonne aufgehen. In ein paar Minuten begannen in der Kirche die Laudes. Er hatte Gerome versprochen, dabei zu sein. Aber er war noch ganz bei Sherlock. Sein Körper vibrierte noch von dem, was sie getan hatten, war überschwemmt von Glücks- und Bindungshormonen. Sein Geschlecht glühte von der ungewohnten Beanspruchung. Sein Kopf war leer, das Herz stürmisch und zum Bersten voll. John hatte Angst, so zur Kirche zu gehen. So weit weg von jeder Ruhe und Andacht. Man würde es ihm ansehen. 

Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Sherlock hatte gewünscht, dass sie weiter gingen als das letzte Mal. Dass sie bis zum Letzten gingen. John hatte sich noch nicht bereit gefühlt dazu.

„Sherlock. Das ist zu früh. Lass uns warten, bis wir uns vertrauter sind.“

„Wir haben hier alles, was wir brauchen. Das sind ideale Voraussetzungen.“

„Es ist ein sehr intimer Schritt, Sherlock. Unterschätze das nicht.“

„Ich bin bereit dazu, John. Ich sehne mich so sehr danach. Bitte.“

Sherlocks feuchter, bis zum Äussersten erregter Körper. Sein sehnsüchtiger Kuss, die fordernden Hände. Sein inständiges Betteln. Und schliesslich sein entschlossenes Handeln. Das viele Gleitgel an Johns Geschlecht. Sherlocks schlanke Finger, die es verteilten, langsam und lüstern. Sherlocks keuchende Lust, als er sich selber das Öl in den Anus schmierte. Sein heiseres, flehendes:

„John, bitte.“

Seine bebenden Finger, als er Johns Hand nahm und sie dorthin führte, wo er sie haben wollte.

John hatte es getan. Jenseits von Denken und Zweifeln. Er war mit seinen Fingern in Sherlock eingedrungen und von einer glühenden Feuerwalze überfahren worden, überrannt von Sherlocks heftiger Reaktion. Er war mit seinem Penis in Sherlock hinein geglitten. Langsam. Sorgsam. Verloren in Lust. Hatte Sherlocks Bereitschaft gespürt und seine eigene kopflose Erregung. Er hatte sich tief in Sherlock hineingedrängt. So tief wie es möglich war. Und er war in ihm geblieben. Tief in ihm. Ganz tief. War einfach in ihm geblieben. Und sie hatten sich ineinander gepresst und sich in die Augen geschaut. Verwundert. Überwältigt und sprachlos gemacht von etwas Unfassbarem, namenlos und unnennbar, ein Strom, der sie verschmolz auf einer Ebene, die … heilig war?

John erschauderte, als er daran dachte. Er war in der engen Hitze von Sherlock gekommen. Ohne sich zu bewegen. Der Blick versunken in Sherlocks Augen und die Finger ganz leicht, ganz leicht an Sherlocks praller Eichel, die er im selben Augenblick hatte überfliessen fühlen. Sherlocks heiserer, überraschter Laut. Sein eigener Taumel. Orientierungslosigkeit. Verlust des Zeiträumlichen. Die Zärtlichkeiten danach endlos und trunken. Ungläubig. Erlöst und gefangen. Gefangen in etwas, das alles überstieg, was John bisher gewusst hatte.

Es beschäftigte ihn. Vielmehr, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Was geschah zwischen ihm und Sherlock? Das war nicht einfach Sex. Das war etwas anderes. Gab es eine spirituelle Ebene der Sexualität? Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte nie zuvor einen Grund gehabt, es zu tun.

John kniete, die Stirn auf den gefalteten Händen. Er betete nicht. Er kniete nur in der Kirche und dachte noch immer darüber nach. Er hatte es vorgezogen, hier zu bleiben, während Gerome zum Frühstück gegangen war. Die Laudes waren längst vorbei. Die Mönche des Klosters hatten sie gesungen und gebetet hinter dem Lettner. In solcher Klarheit und Ruhe, dass eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper überzogen hatte. Welch ein Unterschied zu dem wilden Gewühl in seinem Inneren. Er war hier draussen gekniet während der Laudes, zusammen mit Gerome und ein paar Gläubigen, die dazu gestossen waren. Er war hier gekniet, im weiten, barocken Raum der Laienkirche, durch den Lettner abgetrennt von jenen Männern, die in keuscher Abgeschiedenheit lebten. Er war kein Mönch. Er war kein Mann, der der Welt entsagte und seinen Alltag einer Ordensregel unterwarf, der die Welt hinter sich liess und sich kontemplativer Nachfolge widmete. Er hatte weder Keuschheit noch Besitzlosigkeit gelobt. Gerome auch nicht. Sie waren nur Priester. Männer, die draussen in der Welt standen, zusammen mit dem Laienvolk. Mit ihrem Körper, ihrem Geist, mit allem, was sie waren. Mit allem, was sie erlebten. Sie standen draussen in der Welt. Der Welt ausgeliefert, an der Seite der Sündigen und Schuldigen. Mitsündig und mitschuldig. Sie standen in ihrem Gelübde, immer in Christus zu bleiben, egal, was geschah. Seine Vergebung, seinen Frieden zu vermitteln. Sie waren getragen von Gnade und Liebe und gaben beides weiter. Sie waren Kämpfer, draussen an der Front. Soldaten Christi, die niemals aufgaben, auch wenn sie stürzten. Niemals, wo immer sie auch waren. Auch dann nicht, wenn ihr Leben gefordert war.

John wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als die Kirchentür aufging. Er staunte im selben Moment, worüber er gerade nachgedacht hatte. Er war doch gar kein Priester. Das alles hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren. Es ging um einen Fall. Er war hier, weil es Morde aufzuklären galt. Und er dachte an nichts anderes als an Kirche und Sherlock, liess sich von beidem einnehmen. Verdammt. Er musste aufmerksamer sein.

John horchte, hörte Schritte, die näher kamen. Das Rascheln von Kleidung. Jemand rutschte in dieselbe Bank, in der er kniete, blieb einen Moment lang neben ihm stehen, kniete sich dann ebenfalls hin. John musste nicht aufschauen, um zu wissen, dass es Sherlock war. Er roch es, spürte es, wusste es. Er fühlte Sherlocks Präsenz körperlich und konkret, ein Summen, intensiver Austausch von Wärme zwischen ihnen. Abgesehen davon: Wer sonst würde sich neben ihn knien, so dicht neben ihn. So respektlos das Gebet eines Geistlichen stören?

John hob den Kopf. Sherlock hatte – wie er - die Stirn auf die gefalteten Hände vor sich gelegt. Dunkle Locken kringelten sich um bleiche Finger. Der Stoff des Wollmantels spannte über dem gebeugten Rücken. Darunter hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb. Obschon John klar war, dass Sherlock nicht in Andacht versunken war, so krampfte der Anblick dennoch unerwartet sein Herz zusammen. Das Bild riss jäh alte Erinnerungen in ihm auf, die er für immer hatte vergessen wollen. Die er vergessen hatte. Ethan. John wollte nicht daran erinnert werden. Das hier war anders. Sherlock atmete ruhig. Sherlock weinte nicht, wie Ethan damals.

John hob die Hand, legte sie auf den gekrümmten Rücken seines Freundes, fuhr über den Wollstoff. Nur ganz wenig, angedeutetes Streicheln. Er nahm die Hand wieder weg, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie nahe er daran war, seine Finger hinauf in den Nacken streifen und in die dunklen Locken versinken zu lassen. Zu viel Intimität im öffentlichen Raum. Viel zu viel. Sherlock war zu nahe, war auf Tuchfühlung und roch nach der Feuchte des Regens und seines Körpers. 

John setzte sich auf, setzte sich in die Kirchenbank, nahm dabei etwas Abstand. Er wartete, bis Sherlock sich nach ein paar Minuten ebenfalls aufsetzte und ihn anschaute.

„Was machst du hier?“ raunte John.

Sherlock legte den Finger auf den Mund, Zeichen, dass John schweigen solle. Dann schlug er die linke Seite seines Mantels etwas zurück, so dass John das kleine silberne Kreuz sehen konnte, das an Sherlocks Revers haftete.

„Wo hast du das her? Und was soll das?“ fragte John perplex.

„Ethan hat es mir ausgeliehen“, flüsterte Sherlock. „Aber lass uns rausgehen. Die Kirche hat zu viele Ohren.“

 

***

 

Die Spazierwege im Park hinter dem Kloster waren nass vom Regen. Es war kaum jemand hier. Nur ein Mönch hantierte einsam im angrenzenden Kräutergarten. Er hob kurz den Kopf und grüssend die Hand, als John und Sherlock vorbeigingen. Ein Priester in Soutane und ein dunkel gekleideter Mann, die nebeneinander gingen und angeregt diskutierten, das fiel hier nicht auf. Das war Alltag im Klostergarten, der zur Rekreation geistlicher Männer diente.

„Du warst bei Ethan. Du warst gestern bei Ethan und hast mir nichts gesagt davon.“

„Ja, ich war gestern bei Ethan. Warum regst du dich auf, John? Ich musste ein paar Dinge von ihm wissen.“

„Was für Dinge? Was musstest du ausgerechnet von Ethan wissen, hm? Und warum verschweigst du es mir eine ganze Nacht lang? Sherlock. Ethan ist mein Freund. Ich will nicht, dass du ihn in Gefahr bringst.“

„Ich bringe ihn nicht in Gefahr. Ich habe nur mit ihm geredet.“

„Worüber?“

„Über verschiedene Dinge.“

„Über mich?“

„John, es geht hier um einen Fall, nicht um dich.“ Sherlocks Stimme jetzt deutlich ärgerlich.

„Okay. Warum bist du hier? Und warum trägst du ein Kreuz am Kragen, das dich als Priester ausweist? Du gefährdest meinen Auftrag hier, Sherlock.“

„Die Bruderschaft unterscheidet drei rituelle Kreise“, begann Sherlock ohne auf Johns Unmut einzugehen. „Den äussersten Kreis nennen sie Äussere Kammer. In ihr werden Rituale für Laien durchgeführt, hauptsächlich Segnung von Liebesverbindungen. Beides, gegengeschlechtliche und gleichgeschlechtliche. Der mittlere Kreis – sie nennen ihn Weisse Kammer - verheiratet Menschen mit Christus. Frauen und Männer. Der innerste Kreis ist die Grüne Kammer. Er ist Priestern vorbehalten. Hier werden als höchste Form der Verbindung Priesterpaare an die Dreifaltigkeit gebunden, Vollkommene mit dem Tod verschmolzen.“

John war während Sherlocks Erörterungen überrascht stehen geblieben. Sein Herz pochte heftig. Was Sherlock erzählte, war ungeheuerlich.

„Das ist reine Ketzerei“, flüsterte John erschüttert. „Woher hast du das?“

„Ethan sagt, die drei Kammern sind vergleichbar mit den fünf inneren Kammern der Sufi. Uralte mystische Wahrheit.“

„Ethan?“ John war entsetzt.

„Er weiss viel mehr, als er zugeben will.“

„Und ausgerechnet dir vertraut er diese Geheimnisse an? Wie kommt er dazu?“

Sie waren weiter gegangen, hatten den Spaziergang fortgesetzt. Sherlock antwortete nicht sofort. Er ging vornübergebeugt, den Blick auf den Weg vor sich gerichtet, die Hände auf dem Rücken. Er zögerte. Dann sagte er, unsicher:

„John. Ethan Tierney hat mich um Hilfe gebeten.“

„Weshalb?“

John war erneut stehen geblieben, aber Sherlock nahm ihn am Arm und führte ihn weiter.

„Es ist alles sehr komplex, John.“ Sherlocks Stimme nachdenklich jetzt und sanft.

„Erkläre es mir.“

„Es ist wichtig, dass wir Zugang zum innersten Kreis, zur Grünen Kammer bekommen. Das haben wir nur, wenn wir beide Priester sind. In der Grünen Kammer wird das Heilige Band geknüpft.“

„Und was ist das Heilige Band?“

„Eine Verbindung zwischen Priestern. Das Band, das im Symbol der Bruderschaft um das Kreuz geschlungen ist. Ethan sagt, dass die Todesfälle darin ihren Ursprung haben.“

Sie hatten unterdessen einen kleinen Wald erreicht. Alte Bäume. Alles sehr gepflegt.

„Wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, Sherlock, dann können wir die Grüne Kammer nur als Paar einsehen. Deshalb bist du hier.“

„Exakt. Wir werden uns als Priesterpaar der Kirche zur Verfügung stellen.“

„Der Kirche? Das sind Ketzer, Sherlock!“

„Es sind Männer, die den Vater, den Sohn und den Heiligen Geist in ihre intimste Zweisamkeit einbinden. Die ihre Kraft als Paar vereinen mit dem Göttlichen in allumfassender Gegenwart. Sie sind wie ein Reaktor göttlicher Liebe und Gnade, ein spirituelles Kraftwerk, das Gott und Mensch im Tiefsten vereint. Sie sind wie Christus“, korrigierte Sherlock.

John blieb verblüfft stehen. Solche Worte aus Sherlocks Mund, das war völlig unerwartet. Sherlock grinste. 

„Ethans Worte“, schmunzelte er. „Nicht meine, falls dich das verwirrt.“

„Ja, das verwirrt mich wirklich.“

„Ich habe mir ein paar Floskeln antrainiert. Ich werde versuchen, authentisch zu wirken. Aber ich fürchte, ich werde ein lausiger Priester sein. Ich werde mich in deinem Schatten bewegen. Du bist hier der Profi und wirst mir die nötige Deckung geben müssen.“

 

***

 

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du einen Partner hast, der ebenfalls Priester ist?“ fragte Pater Gerome. „Mein Sohn, ist dir bewusst, dass dies das Höchste ist, was Gott dir zuweisen kann?“

John schaute in die alten Augen des Geistlichen, die mild und wissend auf ihm lagen. Sie sassen beim Vieruhr-Tee im Aufenthaltsraum des Gästehauses, waren als einzige übrig geblieben, nachdem alle anderen zur Vesper in die Kirche geeilt waren.

„Ich komme aus dem Krieg, Gerome“, antwortete John sorgfältig. „Ich kam krank und traumatisiert aus dieser Welt der Gewalt und des Todes zurück. Ich werde mir meines Glücks, ihn getroffen zu haben, erst jetzt bewusst.“

„Dein Freund ist sehr scheu.“

„Ja. Er ist spätberufen und im geistlichen Leben noch unsicher“, sagte John, den Anweisungen folgend, die er mit Sherlock abgesprochen hatte. „Er gab mir Wohnung und nahm mich auf, als ich verletzt von der Front kam.“

„Seit wann seid ihr ein Paar?“

„Seit wir uns das erste Mal in die Augen gesehen haben“, sagte John nachdenklich lächelnd. „Aber danach hat es sehr lange gedauert, bis wir auch körperlich ein Paar wurden.“

„Warum?“ fragte Gerome.

Ihr Gespräch war unmerklich in eine Befragung übergegangen. John war sich dessen bewusst und antwortete entsprechend vorsichtig, hielt sich aufmerksam an die Geschichte, die er sich mit Sherlock zurechtgelegt hatte.

„Die Kirche erlaubt nicht, dass zwei Männer ihre Liebe auch körperlich leben“, sagte er.

„Und trotzdem, obschon ihr Männer Gottes seid und wisst, dass es eine Todsünde ist, habt ihr es getan.“

John senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

„Ja“, sagte er zerknirscht. „Wir kämpften bis zum Schluss dagegen an, aber es war nicht zu verhindern.“

Pater Gerome lächelte liebevoll, legte eine Hand auf Johns Arm.

„Was du erzählst, ist die Geschichte einer Liebe in Gott“, sagte er mild. „Eure Liebe ist stärker als die Hölle, die euch von der Kirche in Aussicht gestellt wird. Stärker als Verdammnis und Tod. Das ist sie durch die Kraft Gottes, mein Sohn. Eure Liebe ist stärker als alles Irdische, nicht wahr? Sie ist stärker als eure Körper, deren sie sich bemächtigt. Stärker als alle Regeln und Verbote, selbst wenn sie von der Kirche kommen. Die Kirche ist nur eine äussere Form, ein Regelwerk. Liebe aber ist Leben. Christus hat es uns gelehrt: Liebe überwindet alles. Sie sprengt alle Fesseln, durchbricht alle Hindernisse und besiegt selbst den Tod. Kraft dieser unausweichlichen Liebe gehört ihr einer uralten Bruderschaft an, die es seit mehr als tausend Jahren gibt. Ihr seid nicht allein, glaubt mir.“

„Deshalb bin ich hier“, sagte John bescheiden.

Gerome trank von seinem Tee. Er schien nachzudenken. Dann sagte er:

„Dein Partner sollte sich uns anschliessen.“

„Ich weiss nicht, ob er das tun wird. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen und die Bruderschaft kennenlernen, bevor wir entscheiden, wie unser Leben weitergehen soll. Ob wir das geistliche Gewand ablegen sollen. Ethan Tierney hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es andere Wege gibt als in Sünde zu leben.“

„Ethan ist ein Jugendfreund von dir?“

„Ja. Er hat mir den Weg in ein geistliches Leben gewiesen.“

Gerome lächelte zufrieden. „Rede mit deinem Partner, John. Ihr könnt euch hier unverbindlich mit der Bruderschaft bekannt machen, bevor ihr euch entscheidet.“

„Unverbindlich?“ fragte John erstaunt. „Gibt es denn keine Regeln? Formalitäten?“

„Doch, natürlich. Aber nicht auf der Stufe, auf der ihr steht. Also bewege dich frei. Und binde deinen Partner ein.“

„Habt ihr keine Angst, dass jemand euch ausspionieren und verraten könnte?“

„Nein.“ Pater Gerome lachte. Bündel von Fältchen bildeten sich um seine alten, weisen Augen.

John nahm an, dass Gerome wegen seines Gesichtes lachte, das ohne Zweifel seiner Irritation Ausdruck gab.


	9. Das Ritual

John drehte vorsichtig den Kopf und schaute zu Sherlock, der im Dämmerlicht der Kirche neben ihm lag. Er lag auf dem Bauch, hatte den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, das Gesicht darin verborgen, so wie alle Priester hier im nächtlichen Kreis. Nur, dass Sherlock als einziger keine Soutane trug. Sherlock lag im schwarzen Anzug auf dem Steinboden.

„Ich lege mich nicht mit diesem Anzug auf den Boden!“ hatte er im Vorfeld reklamiert.

„Du kommst nicht darum herum, Sherlock. Wenn du am Ritual teilnehmen willst, musst du dich hinlegen. Entweder im Anzug, oder du beschaffst dir ein Priestergewand.“

John hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass sich die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft in Momenten tiefster Andacht auf den Bauch legten. Die Geste war überraschend stimmig, eine wirkungsvolle Meditationshaltung. John ertappte sich selber dabei, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete, auf der offenen Fläche des Sandsteinbodens in die Knie zu gehen und sich dann auszustrecken, sich in vollkommenem Vertrauen auszuliefern. Es war ein Gang in die Höhle, in die Nacht. So hatte Gerome es ihnen erklärt.

„Die tiefste Liebe, die Prinzessin, findet ihr im Dunkeln“, hatte er gesagt. „Es ist der Gang des Helden in die Höhle, in der er den Drachen besiegt und die königliche Braut befreit. Wir besiegen im Dunkel der Hingabe unser egoistisches Selbst und befreien die Liebe. Alle Legenden erzählen diese Geschichte.“

Und dann das Wiederaufstehen. Zuerst auf die Knie. Dann auf die Füsse. Die Anstrengung. Das Auftauchen aus der tiefen Ruhe, mühsame Rückkehr zurück ins Leben, in den Körper. Die Schwerkraft. Verlassen der Höhle mit der Prinzessin, zurück in die Verantwortung.

Sherlock atmete schwer. John wusste nicht, ob er sich ärgerte, ob er etwas entdeckt hatte oder ob das Ritual ihn hernahm. Wobei er letzteres eher ausschloss. Aber er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nichts über Sherlocks spirituelles Leben. Hatte er überhaupt eines? Konnte er aufnehmen, begreifen, was hier geschah? Sie hatten nie über solche Dinge gesprochen. John hatte es vermieden. Vielleicht, weil er Sherlocks Spott fürchtete.

Es war ein Verbindungsritual der Weissen Kammer. Gerome hatte sie aufgefordert, daran teilzunehmen um mit der Arbeitsweise der Bruderschaft vertraut zu werden. Es war in den frühsten Morgenstunden. Sie waren dazu gestossen mit dem Kreis der Priester. Der Mann, ein Laie, der sich mit Christus verheiraten wollte, hatte schon die ganze Nacht in der Kirche verbracht, hatte gefastet, gewacht und gebetet, hatte sich vorbereitet, begleitet von zwei Priestern und von ein paar Menschen, die ihm nahe waren und ihn auf seinem Weg unterstützten. Nun kniete er im Altarraum in der Mitte des Priesterkreises. In den vordersten Kirchenbänken knieten in stiller Andacht die Freunde und Verwandten. Es war mäuschenstill.

„Christus spricht: Wer das Dunkel überwindet und meine Werke bewahrt bis ans Ende, dem werde ich Vollmacht geben über die Menschen. Er wird sie mit einem eisernen Stab weiden, einem Stab, mit dem man irdene Gefässe zerschlagen kann. So, wie ich es von meinem Vater empfangen habe. Ich werde ihm den Morgenstern geben.“ *

Die Stimme des Priesters riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Rascheln um ihn herum. John erhob sich auf die Knie, so wie es die anderen taten. Ein Blick von Sherlock streifte ihn. John konnte ihn nicht deuten. Verwirrung? Es war zu düster im Raum um genügend zu sehen. Sherlock wischte sich den Staub vom Anzug.

„So empfange denn deinen Bräutigam, den Morgenstern, der die Sonne kündet und den Tag.“

Der Priester trat vor den Mann, der aufgestanden war und fragte ihn:

„Archer Elwood York. Bist du bereit, deinen Bräutigam zu empfangen?“

„Ja.“ Die Stimme des Mannes frei und sicher.

„Dann lege alles Irdische ab, das an dir haftet.“

Der Mann zog sich ohne Zögern aus. Ein assistierender Priester nahm die Kleidungsstücke entgegen, ein anderer ging mit dem Räuchergefäss um den Mann herum und räucherte ihn. Der Geruch von Weihrauch breitete sich aus. Als der Mann nackt war, nahm der leitende Priester ein silbernes Gefäss mit Wasser, das ihm von der Assistenz gereicht wurde.

„Ich reinige deinen Geist, denn dein Bräutigam wird deinen Geist nehmen“, sagte er, während er mit der einen Hand Wasser nahm und es auf den Scheitel des Kandidaten tropfte. „Ich reinige dein Herz, denn dein Bräutigam wird dein Herz nehmen.“ Der Priester benetzte die Brust des Gegenübers, legte ihm die Hand aufs Herz. „Ich reinige deinen Körper, denn den Bräutigam wird deinen Körper nehmen.“ Der Priester benetzte die Hände, den Bauch, das Geschlecht und die Füsse des Mannes. „Er wird dich ganz nehmen. Alles an dir. Alles, was du hast und bist.“ Der Priester goss den Rest des Wassers auf den Scheitel des Mannes. „Bist du bereit, dich ihm vollständig hinzugeben?“

„Ja, ich bin bereit.“ Es war nur noch ein Flüstern diesmal. Es erfüllte die Kirche, in der es so still war, dass man das Rauschen des Blutes im eigenen Körper hören konnte.

„Dann empfange ihn.“

Der Kandidat kniete nieder. Der Priester gab ihm ein Stück des geweihten Brotes, hielt ihm den Kelch hin.

„Dann iss ihn und trink ihn. Er wird für immer in dir sein und du in ihm. Er wird deinen Alltag teilen, deinen Tisch und dein Bett. Er wird jedes deiner Worte, jeden deiner Gedanken und jede deiner Handlung begleiten. Er ist du. Und du bist er.“

Der Priester wickelte ein schmales weisses Band um den nackten Mann, während er sagte: 

„Ich binde Christus an dich und dich an ihn. Ihr werdet eins sein im Leben und im Tod und in alle Ewigkeit. Erhebe nun dein Haupt und gehe dem Morgenstern entgegen.“

Der Kandidat erhob sich und liess sich von den beiden Assistenz-Priestern das weisse Band satt um den Oberkörper wickeln und verknoten. Liess sich danach ein einfaches weisses Gewand überstreifen.

„Er ist deine Kraft und deine Zuversicht, dein Licht im Dunkeln und dein Morgenstern. Er ist um dich und in dir. Gott segne dich. Gehe in seinem Frieden. Amen.“

Der Priester segnete den Kandidaten, umarmte ihn. Die anderen Priester standen auf und taten es ihm gleich. Auch John ging zu dem Mann im weissen Gewand und umarmte ihn. Sherlock drückte sich. Es fiel nicht weiter auf, denn es begann ein Hin und Her. Die Freunde und Verwandten standen auf, kamen in den Altarraum und umarmten den Mann ebenfalls, flüsterten ihm Dinge zu. Manche übergaben ihm eine weisse Rose. Die Priester begannen unterdessen Psalm 23 zu beten:

„Der Herr ist mein Hirte, mir wird nichts mangeln. Er lässt mich lagern auf grünen Auen und führt mich zum Ruheplatz am Wasser. Er stillt mein Verlangen und leitet mich ...“

Sherlocks Mund an Johns Ohr. „Wie lange dauert das noch?“ Mehr ein Zischen als ein Flüstern. „Wir vergeuden hier unsere Zeit. Komm. Lass uns gehen.“

„Nein Sherlock. Das fällt auf. Gerome beobachtet uns schon die ganze Zeit. Warte wenigstens, bis der Psalm zu Ende ist.“

„Lass mich los, John“. Sherlock entzog John den Arm und verliess einfach die Kirche. Zügig und ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen. 

John war unschlüssig, ob er ihm folgen solle oder das Ende der Zeremonie abwarten. Lange konnte sie nicht mehr dauern. Und Sherlocks Weggang war wahrscheinlich nicht weiter aufgefallen. Ausser Gerome. Johns Blick traf den des alten Mannes über die betenden und sich umarmenden Menschen hinweg. John zuckte entschuldigend die Schulter, aber Gerome reagierte nicht darauf, wandte den Blick einfach wieder ab.

Knapp zwanzig Minuten später verliess auch John die Kirche. Er beeilte sich, den Raum schnell zu verlassen, noch bevor all die Menschen dasselbe taten. Draussen begann gerade der neue Tag zu dämmern. Es war kalt, aber es regnete nicht mehr, der Himmel war offen. John blieb überrascht stehen. Direkt vor dem Kirchenportal, genau geradeaus, stand tief am Horizont der Morgenstern.

Sherlock war nirgends zu sehen. John suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Mobiltelefon und textete.

_Wo bist du? JW_

_Unterwegs. Wir sehen uns später. SH_

_Wann? JW_

_14 Uhr bei Gerome. Wir haben Unterweisung. Nicht verpassen! SH_

Nun gut. Wenigstens hatte Sherlock vor, zur Unterweisung zu kommen. John beschloss, erst einmal frühstücken zu gehen. Er brauchte dringend etwas in den Magen. Er sehnte sich nach einem heissen, starken Kaffee. Im Aufenthaltsraum des Gästehauses stand ein Automat. Möglicherweise aber gab es bereits Frühstück. Theoretisch waren gerade eben die Laudes vorbei. 

 

***

 

„Sie nutzen konsequent die Stundengebete für ihre Rituale, vor allem die Komplet und die Laudes“, sagte John. „Tagesende und Tagesanfang. Die Schwellen, sozusagen.“

„Weil sie nur zu diesen Randzeiten die Kirchen benutzen können“, argumentierte Sherlock.

„Die Mönche des Klosters beten ihre Horen in der Mönchskirche. Ausser es findet ein Ritual statt. Dann weichen sie aus und machen Platz für die Bruderschaft. Das ist irgendwie schon … speziell. Ich meine, sie überlassen ihre Kirche einer der Häresie beschuldigten Splittergruppe.“

„Du hast ja gehört, was Gerome gesagt hat. Die Bruderschaft hat auf der ganzen Welt ihre Kirchen, die sie benutzen darf, ist aber immer nur ganz kurz an einem Ort. Für die Rituale reisen die Priester von überall her an. Und was die Mönche anbelangt: das Kloster bekommt gutes Geld, wenn es Kirche und Gästehaus zur Verfügung stellt. Die Mönche beten die paar Mal dann in der Kapelle“, sagte Sherlock.

„In dieser grässlichen Kreuzigungskappelle?“

„Nein. Es gibt noch eine andere. Die Marienkapelle. Sie ist hell und freundlich. Hat Gerome sie dir nicht gezeigt?“

„Nein.“

„Ich zeige sie dir, wenn du willst.“

„Okay. Ja. Warum nicht.“ John war überrascht, dass Sherlock und Gerome offensichtlich auch ohne ihn unterwegs waren. Sherlock schien sich unerwartet sicher zu bewegen in diesem Umfeld. Er sah auch verdammt authentisch aus im dunklen Anzug mit dem Silberkreuz, mit seinem bleichen, hageren Gesicht. Er bediente vermutlich all die Klischees vom vergeistigten Priester. Hochgewachsen, karg, geheimnisvoll, unnahbar. Die Menschen nickten ihm jedenfalls hochachtungsvoll zu und Sherlock nickte flüchtig aber ernst zurück, hob manchmal sogar in einer zerstreuten Geste die Hand wie zu einem Segen. Er schien die Aufmerksamkeit zu geniessen.

John selber waren die Menschen eher lästig, wenn er in der Soutane unterwegs war oder zur Zivilkleidung das weisse Kollar trug, den schmalen Kragen, der ihn als Priester auswies. Er verhielt sich eher abweisend. Dennoch wurde ihm bewusst, was es bedeutete, Priester zu sein. Es war ein Beruf zwischen zwei Polen, zwischen Gott und den Menschen. Es galt, sich beiden zur Verfügung zu stellen und sie zu verbinden. In diesen Momenten war John dankbar, einfach nur Arzt zu sein. 

John nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas. Es war schwerer, guter italienischer Wein. Sie sassen in der Pizzeria ein paar Strassen weg vom Kloster. Nach der Unterweisung bei Gerome hatten sie beide Distanz gebraucht. Und Zeit miteinander. Sie hatten gegessen, sassen noch in der Wärme und im Duft nach gutem Essen und liessen den Abend ausklingen.

„Du bist so still“, sagte Sherlock.

John schaute auf in die Augen seines Freundes, die im Widerschein der Kerze, die auf ihrem Tisch stand, tief und warm aussahen. Das war ungewöhnlich, dass Sherlock die Stille nicht einfach einnahm und mit seinen eigenen Dingen füllte, nicht einfach redete, sondern John den Raum gab.

„Die Unterweisung heute beschäftigt mich“, sagte John.

„Weil ich ‚Ja‘ gesagt habe?“

„Es hat noch nie jemand ‚Ja‘ zu mir gesagt.“

„Zu mir auch nicht.“

Sie lächelten sich an. Gerome hatte Sherlock befragt, noch vor der Unterweisung, vielleicht, um zu prüfen, wie aufrichtig sie es als Paar meinten. Er hatte Sherlock gefragt, ob er denn bereit sei, sein Leben ganz mit dem von John zu verbinden, mit allen Konsequenzen. Sherlock hatte einfach „Ja“ gesagt, ohne Zögern. Erst danach hatte er den Kopf gedreht und John angeschaut. John war erschrocken. Über beides, Sherlocks klare Antwort und die Gefühle, die sie bei ihm auslöste. Und über die Frage, die Gerome als nächstes an ihn gerichtet hatte. Auch er hatte „Ja“ gesagt, aber Sherlock hatte ohne Zweifel wahrgenommen, dass er durch eine Kaskade von Emotionen ging. Sich widersprechende, sich vermischende, unruhige, ungeklärte Emotionen. Das alles hier war ein Betrug, war nicht echt. Sie spielten sich und Gerome etwas vor.

Die dreistündige Unterweisung danach. Sie drehte noch in Johns Kopf.

„Wir bieten Priestern, die sich von Männern angezogen fühlen, einen Weg“, hatte Gerome geantwortet auf die Frage, was denn eigentlich der ursprüngliche Sinn der Bruderschaft sei. „Wir holen sie sozusagen vom Markt, indem wir sie mit einem anderen Priester verbinden. Das ermöglicht beiden, ihre Berufung in Christus wahrzunehmen, ohne in ständiger Versuchung leben zu müssen. Es befriedet beide, stärkt ihren Glauben und bündelt ihre spirituelle Kraft. Priester, die sich mit ihrer Sexualität herumschlagen müssen, sind nicht frei für Christus, sind nicht frei für ihre Aufgabe. Das werde ich euch ja nicht erklären müssen. Zudem finden Männer, die ihre Sexualität nicht leben, keinen Zugang zu den innersten und tiefsten spirituellen Geheimnissen, die Körper UND Geist betreffen. Das ist der Sinn der Bruderschaft.“

„Ein überraschend praxisbezogener Sinn“, hatte Sherlock bemerkt.

„Wir leben nun mal in einem Körper. Warum sollten wir das verleugnen oder verteufeln?“ Geromes ruhiges, jederzeit zuvorkommendes Lächeln.

Nach drei Stunden Gespräch, in dem Sherlock ziemlich viele Fragen zu Organisation, Mitgliedern und Geheimhaltung gestellt und John versucht hatte, zumindest ansatzweise den geistlichen Teil abzudecken, hatte Gerome versprochen, sich um ein Ritual für sie zu kümmern. Und er hatte ihnen ziemlich viele Übungen aufgebrummt.

John trank vom Wein, den der Kellner still und leise nachgeschenkt hatte. Sherlocks Handy hatte gebrummt, Sherlock klickte darauf herum. John war nachdenklich. Er genoss es, mit Sherlock in dieser Pizzeria zu sitzen, satt, entspannt vom Wein. Er genoss es, Sherlock zu sehen und Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, ihn nahe und gegenwärtig zu haben, auch wenn sie beide deutlich weniger gesprächig waren als sonst. Machte sich Sherlock Gedanken darüber, was sie hier taten? John war unwohl bei der ganzen Sache. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass es für ihn nicht stimmte, was sie hier anzettelten. Er war nicht bereit, sich einem zutiefst spirituellen Ritual hinzugeben, das ihn mit Sherlock verheiratete, und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass es Lüge war. Sie waren keine Priester. Sie würden nie halten können, was sie an diesem Ritual gelobten. Und selbst wenn Sherlock keinerlei Bedenken äusserte: er, John, war nicht einverstanden. Er hoffte, dass sie den Fall lösen konnten, bevor es zu diesem Ritual kam.

„Müssten wir nicht irgendwann noch beten, bevor wir schlafen gehen?“ fragte Sherlock.

John schaute auf die Uhr.

„Im Kloster ist die Komplet schon vorbei“, sagte er.

„Was tut man, wenn man sie verpasst hat?“

„Man betet sie für sich, zuhause. Im Alltag wird das sowieso die Regel sein. Zumindest, wenn man nicht als Mönch im Kloster lebt.“

„Stean Whitehead und Michael Johnston, unsere Opfer, beteten nachts in der Kirche.“

„Stean wohnte im Pfarrhaus nebenan, ein paar Schritte. Es war Seelsorger in der Kirchgemeinde, es war sozusagen SEINE Kirche. Da macht es Sinn, dass er dort beten geht. Er hat ja auch eine gewisse Verpflichtung gegenüber dem Kirchenraum und seiner Gemeinde.“

„Und Michael Johnston, der Armee-Seelsorger?“

„Er hatte einen Schlüssel und betete manchmal in der Kapelle.“

„Ist das normal?“

John zuckte die Achseln. „Jedem das seine. Ich denke, es hängt davon ab, was dich beschäftigt. Wenn alles easy ist, sind auch die Gebete einfach und lassen sich zuhause erledigen. In Zeiten grosser Anspannung wird man wohl eher ein Gotteshaus aufsuchen.“

„Das ist dramatisch, oder?“ fragte Sherlock. „Nachts allein in einer dunklen Kirche. Das ist unheimlich. Aufwühlend. Erregend.“

„Ich denke ja. Allerdings waren das Priester, die sind vertraut mit den Geistern, die sie da antreffen.“

„Lass uns dieses Nachtgebet in der Kirche beten, John“, sagte Sherlock einfach, während er das Mobiltelefon in die Tasche seines Sakko gleiten liess. 

John glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Bitte? Schmink dir das ab, Sherlock. Die Kirche ist abgeschlossen. Wir können da nicht einfach rein.“

„Doch, wir können. Die Klosterkirche hat zwei Organisten, die dort spielen und üben. Sie haben aber nur einen Schlüssel, den sie sich teilen müssen. Ich weiss, wo er hängt.“

„Sherlock …“

„Komm, lass uns zahlen und gehen.“ Sherlock hob die Hand und winkte die Bedienung heran.

 

\-----

 

Anmerkung der Autorin:

*Offenbarung 2,28 (eigene Übersetzung)


	10. Der Schatz

Der Schlüssel lag da, wo Sherlock ihn vermutet hatte. Die winzige Zugangstür zur Kirche führte über eine Aussentreppe direkt auf die Orgelempore. Sie blieben beide stehen, als sie die Türe hinter sich wieder zugezogen hatten und der riesige dunkle Raum sie erwartete. Man konnte ihn atmen, seine Grösse, seine mächtige Gestalt, seine Schwere. Er war kühl. Kalter Weihrauch hing in der Luft. Er mischte sich mit dem Geruch des Sandsteins und dem Russ der Kerzen zu einem abweisenden und dennoch unsäglich vertrauten Duft. Nach Gemeinschaft und Einsamkeit. Nach Hingabe und Trost, Sünde und Erlösung. Noch hing ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Hauch menschlicher Körper im Raum.

„Jede Kirche ist nur so stark wie die Spiritualität der Menschen, die sie tragen“, hatte Gerome gesagt. „Der Rest ist Äusserlichkeit. Tand und Plunder.“

Tand und Plunder. John ging, als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, zur Brüstung der Empore und schaute hinunter in den schwarzen Raum, von dem er wusste, dass er voller barocken Zierrats war. Ganz vorne, im Tabernakel, glomm schwach das ewige Licht. Links, an einem Seitenaltar, brannten ein paar Weihkerzen, flackerten an die nahe Steinsäule mit unruhig zuckendem Schimmer.

Sherlock stand dicht neben John an der Brüstung der Empore. Ganz dicht, auf Tuchfühlung. Es fühlte sich für John an, als suche Sherlock Schutz. Aber John verwarf den Gedanken so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Es war unwahrscheinlich. Und wenn es doch so war, dann war es auch gut so. John jedenfalls war dankbar um die Wärme, die vom Körper neben ihm ausging. Atem des Seins. Die nächtliche Leere der Kirche schien ihre winzige Gegenwart wahrzunehmen, schien sie zu widerhallen, als ginge ein Summton des Lebens von ihnen aus, hinaus in den Raum, striche um all die Säulen, den Stuck, den Tand. Striche um die Figuren der Heiligen, die hier überall auf den Simsen standen. Als habe der Raum die beiden schlagenden Herzen längst geortet und reagierte mit neugierigem Gemurmel auf sie. John fröstelte. Vom Lettner schien ein kühler Hauch zu kommen.

Sherlocks Hand schlüpfte in Johns Hand. Sherlock zog John stumm mit, langsam, zögerlich vielleicht sogar. Zog ihn mit zur Steintreppe, die von der Empore hinunterführte in den Kirchenraum. Sie gingen leise. Ganz leise. Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch wurde vom Dunkel sofort aufgenommen und übergross vervielfacht. Sherlock zog John ins Seitenschiff. Die Wand entlang, Stationen des Leidens Christi in der Gestalt des Jesus von Nazareth. Sherlocks Hand fest in Johns Hand. Sie schlichen mehr als sie gingen, schlichen im Seitenschiff den dunklen Gang entlang. Vorbei am grauen Sandstein-Sarkophag, der Moder auszudünsten schien.

Vorne die drei Stufen zum Altarraum, dahinter der Lettner. Ein Hochaltar aus Holz, der so bemalt war, als sei er aus dunkelrotem Marmor. Tand und Plunder. Es war nur eine Wand, die die profanen Gläubigen von den Mönchen trennte. In der Mitte über dem Tabernakel stand überlebensgross der segnende Christus mit offenem Herzen. Er blickte hinab auf die Gläubigen, links und rechts gesäumt von Engeln und wichtigen Heiligen.

Für einen kurzen Moment blieben Sherlock und John vor dem Altar stehen, starrten hinauf zu Christus, der die Hand über sie ausstreckte. Dann zog Sherlock John weiter, am Altar vorbei zum kleinen Seitenaltar, an dem in einem Ständer ein paar Weihkerzen brannten. Sie beleuchteten schwach das Gemälde mit dem Heiligen Benedikt, dem der Altar gewidmet war. Der Mann auf dem Bild schaute ruhig und nachdenklich auf den Kelch und das Buch in seinen Händen. Er hatte den Kelch auf dem Buch abgestellt, hielt beides sinnend vor seiner Brust. Eine überraschend behütende Geste, während sein Blick mehr fragend denn wissend war. Aus dem Kelch stieg eine winzige Schlange empor, offensichtlich Gegenstand seiner Beobachtung und Gedanken.* Den Bischofstab hatte sich Benedikt fast achtlos in den Arm gelegt, die geschwungene Lilie aus Gold überragte sein graubärtiges Haupt, das umgeben war von einem Lichtschein, der aus dem Jenseits zu kommen schien.

Zu Johns Verblüffung löste Sherlock die Verbindung ihrer Hände und begann, die Weihkerzen einzeln anzuheben und mit einer winzigen Taschenlampe, die er aus seinem Mantel zog, darunter zu leuchten. Er ging in die Hocke und streifte mit den Fingern über die Unterseite des metallenen Kerzengestells, leuchtete es ab. Ein schnaubender Laut entwich ihm, als er offenbar nichts fand, sich dem Seitenaltar zuwandte.

„Sherlock“, zischte John flüsternd. „Was suchst du?“ Die Ohren aller Heiligen schienen sich nach ihnen auszurichten, der Raum echote die kaum geflüsterten Wörter mit einem undifferenzierten Murmeln. 

Sherlock legte den Finger auf die Lippen, bedeutete John, still zu sein. Der schmale Lichtkegel von Sherlocks Taschenlampe tastete sich bereits über den Altartisch. Sherlock nahm die Blumen aus der Blumenvase, drehte die Vase um. Nichts ausser Wasser, das Sherlock achtlos auf den Sandstein schüttete. Er stellte die Blumen zurück, glitt mit Licht und mit seinen Fingern über die Simse, um die Säulen und den Stuck. Er hob die beiden dicken, weissen Altarkerzen aus den goldenen, kelchartigen Gefässen, in denen sie standen, zündete in die Kelche. Nichts. Er wollte eben gerade auf den Altartisch steigen, als sie beide erstarrten. Ein Knacken, leise aber deutlich hörbar, hallte durch den schwarzen Kirchenraum. Sherlock knipste die Taschenlampe sofort aus. Sie standen beide starr und horchten ins Dunkel hinaus. Eine Tür. Es musste eine Türe sein, die zugezogen wurde, irgendwo hinter dem Lettner in der Mönchskirche. Schritte. Licht. Sherlock zog John hastig in die mittlere der drei Kirchenbänke, die vor dem Altar standen, kniete sich nieder. John kniete sich neben ihn. Sein Herz raste. Er hörte die Schritte schnell näher kommen. Jemand öffnete den Durchgang am Lettner. John, der seine Stirn auf seine gefalteten Hände gepresst hatte, schaute vorsichtig auf. Der Lichtschein einer starken Lampe. Ein Mönch kam damit den Hauptaltar entlang, kam in ihre Richtung. Gleissendes Scheinwerferlicht tastete zum Seitenalter des Heiligen Benedikt, traf John und Sherlock auf der Gebetsbank und verharrte für erschrockene Sekunden auf ihnen.

„Friede sei mit euch, meine Brüder“, sagte dann eine tiefe, weiche Stimme. „Verzeiht mir, aber die Kirche ist geschlossen. Ihr könnt hier nicht beten um diese Nachtzeit.“

Sherlock hob schwer und seufzend den Kopf, schien aus tiefster Andacht zu erwachen. John nahm einmal mehr zur Kenntnis, wie gut sein Freund zu täuschen verstand.

„Wir brauchten Zuflucht zu Benedikt“, flüsterte Sherlock. John hätte schwören können, dass seine Stimme gebrochen klang.

„Er ist die Zuflucht vieler Menschen“, antwortete der Mönch ruhig. „Vor allem der Forschenden und Suchenden. Aber ihr könnt hier nicht bleiben. Wie seid ihr überhaupt hereingekommen?“

Der Mönch hatte den blendenden Lichtkegel seiner Lampe unterdessen von John und Sherlock, die beide aufgestanden waren, weggewendet. Der Mann war jünger als John anhand der Stimme angenommen hatte. Etwas über dreissig vielleicht. Er trug die schwarze Ordenstracht der Benediktiner. Die Kapuze hatte er nach hinten gestreift. Er hatte halblanges blondes Kraushaar, das er im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte. Er stellte den sperrigen Henkelkorb mit den schweren Altarkerzen neben sich auf den Boden.

„Über die Empore“, antwortete Sherlock wahrheitsgemäss. „Die Organisten hinterlegen ihren Schlüssel.“ Er streckte den Schlüssel unaufgefordert dem Mönch entgegen. Dieser nahm ihn ohne Zögern.

„Ihr habt den Organisten nachspioniert? Das ist ziemlich unanständig.“ Der Mönch lachte leise. Es schien ihn zu erheitern, dass zwei Männer sich auf diese Weise nächtlichen Zutritt zum Heiligen Benedikt verschafften. „Gottes Wege sind manchmal wirklich seltsam und manche seiner Diener auch.“ Er schnaubte amüsiert. „Ich bringe euch über die Mönchskirche raus. Kommt mit.“ 

John schaute zu Sherlock. Ein Moment der Unentschlossenheit.

„Ja, danke“, sagte Sherlock dann und schickte sich an, dem Mönch zu folgen. „Bist du für die Kerzen zuständig?“

„Ja. Ich tausche sie regelmässig aus. Warum?“

„Um diese Nachtzeit?“

„Das klösterliche Leben lässt uns manchmal wenig Freiraum“, antwortete der Mönch und öffnete die Tür zum Lettner. „Ihr seid beide Priester, wie ich sehe. Seid ihr Mitglieder der Bruderschaft?“

„Wir kandidieren“, sagte Sherlock ausweichend.

„Aha. Bitte haltet euch in Zukunft an die Abmachungen. Ihr könnt nicht einfach in die Kirche, wann es euch passt. Das gilt für alle, auch für euch.“ Die Stimme des Mönches klang deutlich kühler. Er führte sie zügig und schweigend durch die Mönchskirche hinaus in einen schmalen Gang mit einer Holztür, die er mit dem altertümlichen Schlüssel, der von innen im Schloss steckte, öffnete. Kalte Nachtluft schlug ihnen entgegen.

„Der Friede des Herrn sei mit euch“, sagte er knapp, während er John und Sherlock hinausdrängte und hinter ihnen die Türe abschloss.

John schaute sich um. Sie standen an der Aussenmauer der Kirche, direkt da, wo rechtwinklig das Kloster anschloss. Der schmale Weg, der in den Klosterpark führte, ging hier vorbei. Im spärlichen Schein der Wegbeleuchtung war zu sehen, dass es wieder nieselte.

Sherlock schloss seinen Mantel und schlug den Kragen hoch. „Kerzen“, murmelte er abwesend.

„Was?“

Sherlock drehte den Kopf und schaute John an. „Kerzen, John. Es sind die Kerzen“, wiederholte er und marschierte los in die Nacht. 

John hastete ihm hinterher.

„Sherlock, warte! Was war das eben gerade? Und wohin gehen wir?“

 

***

 

Sherlock war ungeduldig wie immer, wenn John Fragen stellte, deren Antworten für ihn längst klar auf der Hand lagen. Er ging gereizt auf und ab. Sie waren erneut in Amors Pfeil abgestiegen. Sherlock hatte das Zimmer dauergemietet und schlief auch hier.

„Was glaubst du, weshalb wir so einfach Zugang zu der Bruderschaft haben, hm? Weil wir so überzeugend sind? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, John. Gerome gibt uns freimütig Auskunft, lässt uns an Ritualen teilnehmen ohne auch nur einen Augenblick lang zu hinterfragen, wer wir sind. Null Misstrauen. Glaubst du wirklich, die Mitglieder dieser jahrtausendealten Bruderschaft sind so naiv und geben ihre Geheimnisse jedem Dahergelaufenen preis?“

„Naiv? Nein. Die Bruderschaft ist ein hermetisches Gebilde. Sie ist in sich selber geschützt. Oder kennst du einen einzigen Namen eines der Priester? Hast du mit irgendeinem je geredet, sein Gesicht gesehen? Sie verschwinden wie sie kommen. Wir kennen nur Gerome und auch da wissen wir nicht, ob das sein richtiger Name ist.“

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich ist das nicht sein richtiger Name“, reklamierte er. „Aber hier geht es um etwa anderes, John. Ethan hat uns den Zugang verschafft und alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg geräumt. Er ist ein hohes Tier in dieser Bruderschaft.“

John stutzte.

„Ethan?“ Er war nun doch verblüfft.

„Er hat mich um Hilfe gebeten. Gerome ist eingeweiht. Er hat den Auftrag, uns alles zu ermöglichen, was wir brauchen um den Fall zu lösen.“

„Wir ermitteln also nicht gegen die Bruderschaft, sondern für sie“, stellte John fest. „Was tun wir dann hier Undercover?“

„Wie sind der Köder.“

„Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Sherlock.“

„Es geht nicht anders. Hör zu: unsere beiden Mordopfer, Michael Johnston und Stean Whitehead, waren Mitglied von Chaironeia, und zwar der Grünen Kammer. Innerster Kreis also. Das bedeutet, sie hatten Partner, die sich allerdings nicht finden lassen. Sie deklarieren sich nicht und es gibt keine Mitgliederlisten. Auch der vor ein paar Jahren geköpfte Priester gehörte der Grünen Kammer an.“

„Und die Toten nach dem Häresie-Skandal?“

„Die Männer starben anders. Ihre Namen und ihre Zugehörigkeit zur Bruderschaft wurden bekannt aufgrund des Skandals. Sie starben an Unfall oder Krankheit oder schafften es gerade noch, zu verschwinden. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es eine andere Täterschaft ist. Andere Vorgehensweise, anderes Motiv.“

„Wir? Wer ist wir?“

„Lestrade und sein Team. Mycroft. Professor Sheppard und ihre Assistentin. Ethan. Ich.“

„Nett, dass du mich auch informierst.“ John war stinksauer.

„Du hast nicht gefragt.“

John stiess verärgert die Luft aus der Nase aus. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann fragte er:

„Was hat Mycroft damit zu tun?“

„Oliver Cromwell liess 1649 die britischen Kronjuwelen in Einzelteile zerlegen und veräussern. Ein symbolischer Akt, mit dem er die Tyrannei beendete und Geld in die Staatskasse brachte. Bei diesem Vorgang ist ein Beutel mit noch rohen Diamanten verschwunden. Man vermutet, dass ein Priester der Westminster Abbey, wo der Schatz damals aufbewahrt wurde, sie in Sicherheit brachte. Sie sind allerdings nie wieder aufgetaucht. Professor Sheppard ist sich sicher, dass sich die Diamanten in der Obhut der Bruderschaft befinden. Das Problem ist, dass die Bruderschaft davon nichts weiss, einzelne Steine aus dem Schatz aber regelmässig auf dem Schwarzmarkt auftauchen. Die meisten werden vorher geschliffen. Sie werden zu horrenden Preisen gehandelt. Kurz: Jemand veräussert sie.“

„Es geht also um Kronjuwelen?“ John verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ja, es geht um UNSERE Kronjuwelen, John. Und darum, dass Leute ermordet werden, die entweder damit zu tun haben oder in die Schusslinie geraten.“

„Gibt es irgendwelche Beweise? Ich meine: woher weiss deine Professorin, dass sich der Schatz bei Chaironeia befindet?“

„Es gibt Inventare des Kronschatzes und mehrere Chroniken, die den Vorgang von 1649 beschreiben. Sie nennen auch den Namen des Paters, der damals gezwungen wurde, die Juwelen herauszugeben. Zwei dieser Quellen erwähnen, dass er einer geheimen Bruderschaft angehört haben soll, die Sodomie unter Priestern fördere. Das kann nur Chaironeia sein. Lydia – Professor Sheppard - hat die Stellen herausgesucht.“

„Und das genügt dir als Beweis?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Im Lehm, den ich am ersten Tatort gefunden habe, klebten Partikel von Diamantstaub, die der Täter wohl an der Schuhsole hatte. Er passt von seinen physikalischen und chemischen Eigenschaften her zu den Steinen der Kronjuwelen.“

John setzte sich erschlagen auf den sattroten, weichen Bettüberzug. Was für ein Fall! Ein Fall mit historischer Grösse. Es ging um die Kronjuwelen und alle mischten mit, auch Mycroft. Natürlich Mycroft, der seinen kleinen, genialen Bruder vorschickte. Und ihn. Er war der Köder. Verdammt!

Sherlock war vor John stehen geblieben, beide Hände in den Hosentaschen. John schaute zu ihm auf, schaute in die blauen Augen, in denen ein amüsiertes Lächeln schimmerte.

„Hast du noch Fragen?“ fragte Sherlock mit so dunkelsamtweicher Stimme, dass es John heiss den Rücken empor kroch. „Wenn nicht, dann möchte ich jetzt nämlich endlich mit dir schlafen.“

John schluckte, erstaunt über Sherlocks Direktheit, die ihn ungewollt mit Hitze überspülte. Sherlocks Pupillen weiteten sich langsam, während sie sich in die Augen sahen, machten dieser tiefen Wärme Platz, die so ungeahnt war in den harten Augen dieses kühlen Mannes. So ungeahnt und so real. John senkte den Blick, musste ihn senken um zu den Gedanken zurückzufinden, die ihn umtrieben. Er senkte den Blick und blieb in Sherlocks Schritt hängen, in dem sich unter dem Stoff der Hose deutlich die Erektion abzeichnete. John wandte sich ab, starrte einen Moment lang auf den Boden um sich zu fangen.

„Ja, ich habe noch eine Frage“, sagte er dann. Seine Stimme war heiser und er räusperte sich. „Was genau ist unsere Rolle in diesem Spiel. Wir sind der Köder, aber wofür? Und was haben Kerzen damit zu tun?“

Ein leises, sonores Gurren aus Sherlocks Kehle. Sherlock ging vor John in die Hocke, schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Das Blau war jetzt überschwemmt von Lust, warme Finger streiften über Johns Hand, die in seinem Schoss lag, streichelten über Johns Oberschenkel, ganz leicht. Über den Oberschenkel und von da an die Innenseite. Fingerspitzen nur, kaum eine Berührung. John rang nach Luft, fühlte die Welle, die von den Fingern ausging und seinen Körper in Erregung erschaudern liess. Sie sahen sich noch immer in die Augen. John sah die pure Lust im Blau vor sich. Lust und Begehren. Und etwas ganz Weiches und Sanftes, Offenes und Bereites.

„Können wir nachher reden?“ flüsterte Sherlock.

John kam nicht dazu, darauf zu antworten. Sherlocks Mund nahm seine Lippen ein, und warme, harte Fingerspitzen streichelten über sein anschwellendes Geschlecht.

 

\-----

 

Anmerkung der Autorin:  
*Laut Legende zeigte die Schlange Benedikt an, dass der Kelch vergiftet war und rettete so sein Leben.


	11. Zweifel

„Die Diamanten sind in Kerzen eingeschmolzen“, flüsterte Sherlock erregt, während seine Zunge über Johns Lippen leckte. „Es sind wahrscheinlich jene Kerzen, die beim Verbindungsritual an Priesterpaare abgegeben werden. Sie werden an einem geheimen Ort aufbewahrt und von einem feuerspeienden Drachen bewacht.“

Sherlock lachte leise, keuchte dann auf, als John mit der Hand in die üppigen Locken vor sich griff und den Kopf des Geliebten wegzog von seinen Lippen. Sherlock kniete vor John, der auf dem Bett sass, und schaute ihn aus weiten, überschwemmten Augen an.

„Können wir Information vom Sex trennen“, bat John, nach Atem ringend. 

„Warum denn, John? Es ist so aufregend, den Fall in dich hinein zu küssen, die Fakten auf deiner Haut zu verteilen, vermischt mit Legenden und Drachen und Geheimnissen, sie in dich hinein zu lecken, in deinen Körper hinein zu lieben. Ah! Dich ganz damit zu infiltrieren. Denn bald werden wir ein Teil davon sein.“ 

John hielt den dunklen Haarschopf fixiert, verhinderte, dass Sherlocks Lippen ihn erneut berühren konnten. Ihre Augen nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, ihre Blicke ineinander. Sherlock versuchte, gegen John anzukommen, aber John hielt ihn eisern fest. Sie schauten sich an, beider Atem heftig. Ein Lächeln auf Sherlocks Lippen.

„Du und ich, wir werden auch solche Kerzen bekommen. Und wir werden sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen und sehen, wer sich dafür interessiert.“

„Okay. Und was ist mit den Morden?“

„Wir werden es herausfinden, John. Oh Gott!“ Sherlock stöhnte auf, als seine Finger über die harte Beule in Johns Hose strichen. 

„Sherlock …“

„Zieh dich aus, John. Bitte.“ Sherlocks Augen gläsern vor Lust. Er stand auf, zog John hoch. „Komm. Zieh dich aus für mich.“

John wusste nicht sicher, was Sherlock wollte. Er fühlte nur seine eigene Lust und die fast panisch überbordende Gier seines Freundes, der etwas entdeckt zu haben schien.

„Sherlock. Was soll ich tun? Sag es mir.“

Sherlock schluckte, nickte, setzte sich aufs Bett und wiederholte, heiser: „Zieh dich aus für mich, John. Ganz.“

John spürte das Kribbeln in seinem Körper. Eine Vibration, die alles an ihm besetzte, ihn beben liess. Er stand in diesem Zimmer vor Sherlock und zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf. Sherlocks Blick in seinen Augen. Sherlock nickte stumm. John zog sich die Schuhe aus, dann die Socken und das T-Shirt. Sherlock beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. John öffnete den Gürtel seiner Hose, zog die Hose aus, warf sie von sich weg. Er sah seine eigene Erektion, die die Unterhose aufblähte. Sherlocks lüsterner Blick, die offenen Lippen. Sherlock nickte und John stieg aus der Unterhose, warf sie weg.

Er stand einfach da, das Glied steil und hart, stand direkt und nahe vor Sherlock, der auf dem Bett sass und hinauf schaute in seine Augen.

„Darf ich dich anfassen?“ flüsterte Sherlock, kaum hörbar.

„Du darfst alles.“ John fühlte die Wahrheit dieser Worte unmittelbar. Ja, Sherlock durfte alles.

Ihre Blicke noch immer ineinander. John war sich bewusst, was diese Situation bedeutete. Er stand nackt und erregt vor Sherlock, vollständig ausgeliefert, während Sherlock, noch immer korrekt angezogen, vor ihm auf dem Bett sass und ihn begutachtete. Und dennoch war es Sherlock, der mit seiner Machtposition, die er sich gewünscht hatte, nicht zurechtkam. John nickte Sherlock zu.

„Tue, was du möchtest, Sherlock.“

Unsicheres Flackern in Sherlocks Augen. Er schluckte leer. Dann streckte er langsam seine Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig Johns Brustwarze. Sie war hart, John wusste es, fühlte es, und die zaghaft probierende Berührung riss ihm fast den Verstand aus dem Gehirn. Er fühlte, dass sein Geschlecht reagierte und wusste, dass Sherlock es sah. Und allein diese Tatsache erregte ihn noch mehr und liess ihn schwindlig werden.

Sherlocks Fingerspitzen strichen über seine Brust, streichelten die Warzen, tasteten neugierig prüfend über Johns Körper, inspizierten ihn. John schaute in Sherlocks Gesicht, gefesselt von den Emotionen darin, der Konzentration, dem Entdecken und Staunen, dem Erfahren, der Hilflosigkeit gegenüber dem, was es mit ihm machte. Die offenen Lippen, tiefer, langsamer, erregter Atem, die Augen blank.

Sherlocks Finger streichelten hinunter in Johns Schoss, strichen scheu am Geschlechtsteil vorbei über die Schenkel nach unten, an der Innenseite wieder hoch, vorsichtig, aufmerksam. Sherlock hob den Blick. Dunkle Tiefe, die sich in Johns Augen wühlte.

„Du darfst alles“, widerholte John, so leise, dass er nicht einmal wusste, ob er es überhaupt geäussert hatte. Es war egal. Sherlock hatte verstanden. Sherlocks Fingerspitzen berührten Johns Penis, streichelten darüber, über die pralle Eichel, aus der ein erster Tropfen quoll. Er streichelte so sorgsam und neugierig, dass John aufstöhnte und völlig verwirrt feststellte, dass er umgehend gegenhalten musste, wenn er nicht jetzt schon kommen wollte.

John schloss die Augen, versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Aber Sherlock gab ihm keine Chance. Er rutschte vom Bett, liess sich auf die Knie sinken und leckte mit der Zunge über Johns Eichel. John keuchte überrascht auf. Er glaubte kollabieren zu müssen, als Sherlock ihn leckte und saugte mit einer Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm jede Selbstkontrolle entriss. Er krallte seine Finger in das wirre Kraushaar zwischen seinen Schenkeln, zerrte daran.

„Sherlock!“

Aber Sherlock liess sich nicht abhalten. John schrie auf, als er völlig unkontrolliert an Sherlocks Lippen kam, heftig und so hart, dass er sich an Sherlock festhalten musste, um nicht umzufallen.

Sherlock verteilte mit zitternden Fingern fasziniert das Sperma auf Johns Penis, kostete es mit seiner Zunge. Neugierig und erregt. Er schaute hinauf in Johns Augen und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er zog sich aus. Schnell und hektisch. Ungeduldig. Er zog sich aus, warf seine Kleider von sich. Dann sass er da, auf dem Bett, nackt, das Glied steif und hart, und schaute auf zu John, der noch immer vor ihm stand.

„Ich gehöre dir“, flüsterte er. 

John drückte Sherlock zurück aufs Bett und glitt auf ihn, küsste und liebkoste ihn, streichelte den langen, dünnen Körper, erkundete ihn. Jetzt, da er selber die erste Spannung abgebaut hatte, fiel es ihm leicht, sich ganz um Sherlock zu kümmern und die Kontrolle zu behalten. Es war schön. Es war überraschend schön, über die heisse Haut zu streicheln, der Erregung des Freundes nachzuspüren, seinen Atem, sein Stöhnen zu geniessen. Ihn zu küssen, seine Lust zu steuern, anzufeuern, ihn wieder zu Luft kommen zu lassen. Es war unglaublich schön. Und es machte John bewusst, wie sehr er diesen Mann liebte, der sich ihm so ganz ergab. John fühlte, wie seine eigene Begierde wieder zu glühen begann, und ihm war unmittelbar klar, was er wollte. Was er für sich und Sherlock wollte. Er bediente sich am Gleitmittel, und kniete sich über Sherlocks Schoss.

„John? Was machst du?“ keuchte Sherlock erschrocken, als John Sherlocks hartes Glied an seinem Anus ansetzte und es vorsichtig in sich aufnahm. Ganz langsam.

John hatte noch nie jemanden in sich gehabt. Aber Sherlock, Sherlock wollte er in sich haben. Dessen war er sich sicher. Einmal, wenigstens einmal. Vielleicht öfter. Es war ein fremdes aber unglaubliches Gefühl. Und allein Sherlocks Augen waren es wert, es zu tun. Sie waren weit weit offen und voller Staunen. Sherlock war steinhart. John liess sich Zeit. Er zog Sherlock zu sich hoch, setzte sich in seinen Schoss, schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte, als sie ganz ineinander waren. Sie hielten sich fest, umarmten und küssten sich sehnsüchtig. Sherlock war unruhig, am Rande seiner Beherrschung. John spürte ihn über seine Prostata reiben, als er sich langsam bewegte. Sherlock atmete stossweise, der Mund offen, die Augen weit. Er war ganz kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. John hielt ihn hin, bewegte sich nur ganz leicht, wartete wieder. Sie sahen sich atemlos in die Augen.

„John“, hauchte Sherlock fassungslos. „John. Bitte.“

„Komm“, sagte John leise und fühlte im selben Moment die Welle, die Sherlock in seinen Fundamenten erschütterte. Hitze goss sich in ihn. Sherlock schlang die Arme um ihn und biss ihn in die Schulter, verbiss sich stöhnend und röchelnd in ihn. Es tat weh. John krallte seine Finger in Sherlocks Haar.

Sie blieben lange so, eng umschlungen. Verschwitzt und feucht. John langte irgendwann mit einer Hand zwischen ihre heissen Körper und brachte sein eigenes pralles Geschlecht zum Überlaufen. Sherlock wartete es ab und sie umarmten sich von neuem. Sie klebten aneinander. Ineinander. Sherlock leckte mit seiner Zunge verloren Johns Hals entlang, nahm sein Ohrläppchen in den Mund und saugte sich zärtlich daran fest. Lange, stumme, intime Gemeinschaft.

 

***

 

„Hier der Ablauf und die Liturgie. Macht euch damit vertraut.“ Gerome händigte John ein Papier aus. „Ihr kommt in der Albe mit Zingulum, tragt die goldene Stola. Darunter tragt ihr nichts. Ihr könnt euch in der Sakristei umziehen. Ihr kennt euch in der Kirche mittlerweile ja aus.“

„Finden alle Rituale hier in dieser Kirche statt?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Nein. Aber es gibt nur wenige Orte, an denen wir das Heilige Band knüpfen können. Diese hier gehört dazu, weil der Abt zu uns gehörte. Sein Partner starb jung. Er ging daraufhin ins Kloster und gelobte Keuschheit. Aber er unterstützt uns nach wie vor.“

„Was ist mit der Kirche in London, in denen die Morde stattfanden?“

„Sie war die beliebteste für das Heilige Band.“

„Wegen Sergius und Bacchus.“

„Nein. Weil die Pfarrei sozusagen in unseren Händen war und wir problemlosen Zugang hatten, auch für die Vorbereitungen. Das war ideal. Aber mit dem Tod von Stean Whitehead hat sich das natürlich geändert. Hier ist es nicht ganz so ideal. Nur das Ritual selber findet in der Kirche statt. Vorbereiten werdet ihr euch in der Kreuzigungskapelle. Wir können die Kirche nicht vierzig Stunden am Stück belegen.“

„Vierzig Stunden?“

John hörte Gerome und Sherlock reden, aber es war das Papier in seinen Händen, das seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit einnahm. Das Verbindungsritual selber war kürzer als erwartet. Aber die Vorbereitungen darauf waren lange und anspruchsvoll. John fühlte sein Herz hart gegen seine Brust klopfen. Ein kühler Hauch von Unbehagen breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Ich behandle euch nicht anders als alle anderen“, sagte Gerome.

John holte tief und sorgenvoll Luft. „Diese Vorbereitungen. Das geht an den Kern“, sagte er leise.

„Ja. Das ist der Sinn davon. Es geht an den Kern dessen, was ihr seid und was eure Verbindung bedeutet.“

„Das Ritual ist für zwei Männer, die in der Nachfolge Christi stehen“, gab John zu bedenken. „Das sind wir nicht.“

„Ich öffne euch den Weg, weil ich will, dass die Verbrechen aufgeklärt werden und Ruhe in unsere Bruderschaft kommt“, sagte Gerome ernst. „Ich kann die Verantwortung nicht übernehmen für das, was ihr als Personen tut. Ich muss es euch überlassen, wie ihr damit umgeht.“

„Wo liegt das Problem?“ fragte Sherlock.

John reichte ihm das Blatt. Sherlock überflog es, dann zuckte er die Schultern und gab es John zurück.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was das hier alles bedeutet“, sagte er.

„Wir werden Tag und Nacht zusammen beten“, erklärte John. 

„Ja und? Dann tun wir so als beteten wir Tag und Nacht zusammen. Wenn es sein muss.“

„Du verstehst nicht.“ John suchte Sherlocks Blick. „Die Dinge, die wir tun werden, das sind keine leeren Hüllen. Es sind uralte, magische Texte und Rituale. Wir werden nicht ausweichen können. Wir werden die ganze Zeit begleitet und beaufsichtigt sein.“

„Die vierzig Stunden dienen der definitiven Entscheidungsfindung“, erklärte Gerome. „Ihr könnt jederzeit aussteigen, wenn ihr herausfindet, dass ihr das Band nicht knüpfen könnt – aus welchem Grund auch immer.“

„Die goldene Stola“, sagte John zögernd. „Sie symbolisiert das Joch Christi.“

„Sie symbolisiert die Gegenwart Christi im Körper. In unseren Augen ist das kein Joch, sondern eine Quelle. Ihr werdet euch in diesem goldenen Band verbinden und seine und eure Kraft damit entzünden und freisetzen. Die Kraft der Drei.“

„Wer wird uns bei den Vorbereitungen begleiten?“ fragte Sherlock. Er schien sich wenig Sorgen um das zu machen, was auf sie zukam.

„Das wird ausgelost unter den Brüdern. Ihr werdet während der Vorbereitung drei Brüder haben, die sich abwechselnd um euch kümmern.“

„Warum vierzig Stunden?“

„Jesus war vierzig Tage in der Wüste.“

„Dort wurde er vom Teufel versucht“, sagte John.

„Das werdet ihr auch werden“, sagte Gerome unbeeindruckt.

„Okay. Wann starten wir?“ Sherlock war voller Tatendrang.

„Sobald ihr soweit seid und euren Eid unterschrieben habt.“

„Wir müssen etwas unterschreiben?“ Sherlock reagierte misstrauisch. „Dann gibt es also doch schriftliche Zeugnisse von den Vorgängen? Dann gibt es Dokumente mit den Namen der Männer? Ich dachte, es gibt nichts, keine Spuren.“

„Ihr formuliert eure Eide selber und unterschreibt sie als Zeichen eures freien, ehrlichen Willens. Das Papier wird im Rahmen des Rituals dem Feuer übergeben. Es existiert nur die vierzig Stunden während eurer Vorbereitung. In dieser Zeit ist es bei euch. Ihr werdet euch damit auseinandersetzen. Es bleibt kein Zeugnis übrig ausser das spirituelle Mal eurer Verbindung.“

„Das spirituelle Mal?“ Sherlock rümpfte die Nase.

Gerome lächelte nachsichtig. 

„Ihr werdet nach dem Ritual nicht mehr dieselben sein wie vorher. Das ist euch klar, oder?“

 

***

 

„Die Kronjuwelen sind nicht in den Kerzen. Das sind Fakten, Sherlock! Fakten!“ Lestrade ging genervt auf und ab. Seine Stimme war angespannt. Er machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er verärgert war.

John und Sherlock sassen in Lestrades Büro um die vorhandenen Informationen auszutauschen und den Zeitrahmen zu besprechen. Aber es war Feuer im Dach. Ethan hatte sechs Priester veranlassen können, ihre Ritualkerzen anonym zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit sie untersucht werden konnten. In keiner der Kerzen waren Diamanten versteckt.

Sherlock war nicht bereit, von seiner Theorie abzurücken: „Sie MÜSSEN in den Kerzen sein! Die Kerzen beider Mordopfer wurden zerstört, oder? Jemand hat darin nach etwas gesucht.“

„Ja, das ist richtig. Bei Stean fanden wir die zerbrochene Kerze eingerollt in Papier in einer Schublade seiner Wohnung. Aber das sagt nichts aus, ausser, dass auch er das Heilige Band knüpfte und also einen Partner hatte.“

„Den er nicht verriet. Den er UNS nicht verriet. Und mit dem er nicht zusammenlebte, wie fast alle Priesterpaare. Seine Wohnung wirkte überraschend unbewohnt. Wo hielt er sich die ganze Zeit auf?“

„Wir wissen es nicht“, gab Lestrade zu. „Er traf sich hin und wieder mit einem Benediktiner aus dem Kloster Maria Meerstern. Aber der weiss nichts. Wir haben ihn befragt. Steans Kerze ist zerbröckelt. Sie wurde wahrscheinlich auf den Boden geschmettert, oder vielleicht ist sie auch einfach irgendwo heruntergefallen. Stean muss sie nach dem Bruch in Papier eingerollt haben um die noch vorhandenen Stücke zusammen zu halten. Anders als die Kerze von Michael Johnston. Sie wurde mit einem scharfen Gegenstand aufgeschnitten.“ Lestrade legte die Fotos auf den Tisch.

„Beide Kerzen sind angebrannt“, sagte John.

„Sie werden bei Ritualen angezündet.“

„Beide Kerzen sind ziemlich beschädigt, da könnten ohne weiteres Diamanten versteckt gewesen sein“, stellte Sherlock fest.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Aber es ist nur eine hirnrissige Vermutung anhand einer zufälligen Bemerkung von Professor Sheppard. Damit kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir brauchen Beweise“, knurrte Lestrade.

„Weiss man, woher die Kerzen kommen?“

„Ja, eine Manufaktur in Gloucerster stellt sie her. Die Klöster und Kirchen kaufen sie dort in grösseren Mengen ein. Wir haben die ganze Manufaktur auf den Kopf gestellt. Nichts.“

„Und was geschieht mit diesen grösseren Mengen an Kerzen?“ fragte John.

„Sie werden gelagert bis man sie braucht.“

„Wo?“

„In Kellern oder irgendwelchen Kammern oder Kästen, nehme ich an. Die der beiden Opfer stammen aus dem Lager im Keller des Pfarrhauses. Ein riesiges Lager. Hunderte verschiedener Kerzen, unterteilt in solche, die schon gesegnet sind und solche, die es noch nicht sind. Wir haben alle durchleuchtet. Nichts. Keine Spur von Diamanten.“

„Habt ihr herausgefunden, woher der Lehm mit den Diamant-Partikeln kommt?“

„Nein, noch nicht. Die Zusammensetzung des Lehms deutet auf Böden hin, wie sie im Nil-Delta vorkommen.“

„Nil-Delta?“ Das schien selbst Sherlock zu überraschen. Er hatte offensichtlich etwa anderes erwartet.

 

***

 

Der Whiskey tat gut nach dem anstrengenden Nachmittag und den Auseinandersetzungen beim Yard. Sherlock und John sassen in einer der Bars am Stadtrand, zuhinterst in der Ecke in einem Separée. Das Licht gedimmt, die Stimmung weich und gelöst. John genoss es, in seiner privaten Kleidung unterwegs zu sein, ohne Soutane. Einfach in Jeans und Pulli. Einfach ausgehen ohne sich darum kümmern zu müssen, dass Priestersein immer, in jedem Augenblick, mit Anforderungen verknüpft war. Auch Sherlock hatte das Kreuz vom Revers genommen, schon am Nachmittag, als sie beim Yard gewesen waren. Danach hatten sie beim Asiaten Fastfood gegessen, wie früher. Und dann entschieden, den Abend gemächlich ausklingen zu lassen. Allen Problemen zum Trotz.

„Glaubst du noch daran?“ fragte John, „An den Schatz in den Kerzen?“

„Ja, natürlich glaube ich noch daran, John. Lydia hat mir die Stelle gezeigt. Es ist eine authentische Quelle von damals, als die Kronjuwelen verschwanden. Ein Zeitgenosse schreibt, dass die Kleinode in Ritualkerzen stecken. Das Besondere ist, dass die Stelle auf dem Pergament ausgeschabt wurde. Aber mit den heutigen Mitteln kann man sie rekonstruieren. Das ist ein Hinweis, John.“

„Das war 1649, Sherlock. Vor mehr als 350 Jahren.“

„Ich weiss. Wir müssen die alten Kerzen finden. Es tauchen unregelmässig Diamanten aus dem Kronschatz auf und der Staub im Lehmkrümel am Tatort ist der Beweis, dass wir auf der richtigen Spur sind. Die Kerzen sind entweder noch in Gebrauch oder jemand hat den Schatz gefunden – vielleicht zufällig – und schmilzt die Juwelen in neue Kerzen ein. Ich weiss es noch nicht. Aber die Morde haben damit zu tun.“

„Das macht keinen Sinn, Sherlock. Beide Opfer sahen aus als seien sie einverstanden gewesen mit ihrem Tod. Das macht alles keinen Sinn im Zusammenhang mit diesen Kronjuwelen. Wir haben uns verstiegen, Sherlock.“

Sherlocks wasserheller Blick, nachdenklich. Es vergingen lange Sekunden. John trank sein Whiskey-Glas leer, hielt das leere Glas in die Höhe um der Bedienung zu signalisieren, dass er eine weitere Runde wünschte. Sherlock drehte sein Glas vor sich auf dem Tisch, schaute gedankenabwesend hinein. Er hatte noch nicht ausgetrunken.

„Du bist unsicher“, sagte Sherlock dann, leise und zaghaft.

„Ja.“

„Nicht nur wegen des Falls.“

„Nein.“

„Warum?“

John schaute auf in Sherlocks Augen. Sherlock öffnete sich seinem forschenden Blick, liess ihn prüfen. So viel Wärme und Ehrlichkeit. Und dieser Anteil an Trauer. Immer. Immer, wenn Sherlock offen war, war da, tief im Hintergrund, diese schwarze Perle an Trauer. Auch, wenn sie miteinander schliefen.

„Wir sollen unseren Eid formulieren. Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht, ein paar Worte überlegt.“

„Das habe ich auch“, sagte Sherlock.

„Ich habe Angst davor“, gestand John. „Wir gehen eine Verbindung ein, die nicht für uns gedacht ist."

„Was macht dir Angst?“

„Es ist ein zutiefst spiritueller Vorgang. Und Gerome hat Recht: das wird nicht spurlos an uns vorbeigehen. Wir werden danach nicht mehr dieselben sein wie vorher. Wir werden ein Mal tragen in …“ John kämpfte um das Wort, überlegte, ob er es wirklich sagen sollte. Dann sagte: „ … in unserer Seele.“

Hatte er erwartet, dass Sherlock lachte? Es abtat? Spottete? Sich amüsierte? Ihm einen Vortrag hielt über die Menschen mit ihrer lächerlichen Sucht unsterblich zu sein und so etwas wie eine Seele zu haben, göttlich, wenn möglich, alles Habakuk, niemand hat je eine Seele gesehen, alles Wunschdenken und Mittel der Kirche, die Menschen schwach und dumm zu halten, sie ins Jenseits zu vertrösten, damit sie nicht erkennen, dass sie manipuliert und ausgenutzt werden. Was soll das denn sein, Seele, hm? Alles esoterischer Quatsch. Wir sind Fleisch und Blut, ein komplexes System, aber erforschbar und durchschaubar. Gerade du als Arzt müsstest das doch wissen. Bleib sachlich, John!

Aber Sherlock sagte nichts von alledem. Er lachte nicht. Er verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht. Er blieb ernst. Es war still zwischen ihnen. Die Bedienung brachte zwei neue Gläser mit Whiskey. Sherlock trank seines aus, gab das leere mit, nahm das volle an, stellte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Seine Finger drehten weiter. 

„Diese spirituelle Ebene macht dir Angst?“ fragte er dann, überraschend mild.

„Nein.“ John nahm einen grossen Schluck aus dem neuen Glas. „Nein“, wiederholte er, „damit bin ich – bis zu einem gewissen Grad – vertraut.“

„Du glaubst, ich nähme es nicht ernst.“ 

John schluckte leer. Er schaute auf in die schönen Augen seines Freundes.

„Es ist so weit weg von allem, was wir sonst tun und denken“, sagte er. „Du bist Wissenschaftler, Sherlock, ein Mann der Logik.“

„Das bist du auch. Und Gerome übrigens auch. Er war Physiker, bevor er sich entschied Priester zu werden.“

„Sherlock. Wir werden durch tiefenpsychologische Prozesse gehen. Das alles ist nicht banal. Es wird unsere Beziehung zerstören, wenn wir nicht sicher sind in dem, was wir tun. Ich kann damit nicht spielen.“

Sherlock nickte, gedankenversunken.

„Du selber“, fragte er dann vorsichtig, „nimmst du es ernst?“

„Ja.“ John zögerte keinen Augenblick mit der Antwort.

„Warum zweifelst du an mir?“ Sherlocks Augen waren ganz offen und weich. „Traust du mir nicht zu, an die Schwelle der Geheimnisse zu gehen?“

Sie schauten sich an. John war verwundert über die Frage. Und er war berührt von dem, was er in Sherlocks Augen sah. Diese warme Tiefe. Sherlock war mit ihm an die Schwelle der Geheimnisse gegangen. Hatte sich mit ihm in Ekstase verloren. Eine Verschmelzung am Kern des Seins. Sich überfliessen lassen ineinander. Sherlock war fähig dazu. Kein Zweifel. 

„Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?“ fragte John. „Die vierzig Stunden Vorbereitung unter extremsten Bedingungen, der Eid, das Ritual?“

„Warum nicht?“

„Weil es eine Lüge ist. Wir sind keine Priester, Sherlock. Und ich ertrage das nicht. Ich ertrage nicht, dass unsere Beziehung auf einer Lüge basiert, die wir auch noch rituell zementieren. Wir werden uns verbrennen. Wir werden uns spirituell verbrennen und Schaden nehmen. Wir haben die Voraussetzungen nicht für eine solche Verbindung.“ Und, da er Sherlocks zweifelnden Blick sah, fügte er an: „Ich würde es tun, ich würde es ohne Bedenken tun, wenn die goldene Stola nicht wäre. Wenn wir uns nicht in dieses Band, wenn wir uns nicht in Christus hineinflechten würden.“

„Das IST das Heilige Band, John“, sagte Sherlock.

„Deswegen will ich es nicht knüpfen“, entgegnete John und es klang eine Spur härter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Zumal es keinen Beweis dafür gibt, dass die Diamanten in diesen Ritualkerzen stecken. Wenn du unsere Beziehung unbedingt rituell bestätigen willst, Sherlock, dann lass es uns anders angehen.“

Sie schwiegen beide. Sherlock schaute in sein Glas und drehte es gedankenabwesend. John grübelte über dem, was er gesagt hatte. Sie wollten einen Fall lösen und waren Undercover. Aber es gab Grenzen. Persönliche Grenzen. Sie stiessen sich wund daran. Es ging nicht, was sie vor hatten. Es ging nicht für ihn, John. All diese spirituellen Dinge waren zu lebendig. Und die neue Verbindung mit Sherlock war zu essenziell.


	12. Die Spur

Gerome nahm ihnen die Beichte ab. Das war gut so. Es war einfacher. Sherlock brauchte sich an keine Regeln zu halten, wie er es bei einem fremden Priester hätte tun müssen. Er hatte bereits derart viele Texte und Liturgien zu lernen versucht, dass es John angst und bange war. Es war unmöglich – auch für ein Superhirn wie Sherlock – sich in ein paar Tagen all diese Abläufe und Zusammenhänge anzueignen, die sich erst in jahrelanger Praxis erschlossen.

Sherlock war unruhig und ungeduldig. Es fiel John auf. Zu viele Dinge, die es zu bewältigen, die es vorzubereiten galt. Zu viel Unsicherheit. Und dahinter der Fall, der sich nicht klären wollte. Weit und breit keine Diamanten und keine neuen Erkenntnisse. John glaubte nicht mehr daran. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob Sherlock es noch tat.

John hatte seinen Eid formuliert und unterzeichnet. Er hatte versucht, mit wenigen Worten zu sagen, was es zu sagen gab. Und er hatte darauf geachtet, nur das zu sagen, was für ihn und Sherlock wahr war. Nicht mehr. Und nicht weniger. Kein Christus, kein Glaube. Nur Sherlock und er.

_Ich werde dir mit Respekt und Liebe begegnen. Immer. In jeder Situation. Ich werde dich ehren in all meinen Gedanken und mit all meinen Handlungen. Ich werde nicht von dir lassen, mein Herz wird immer dir gehören._

Es war John ernst. Er wusste nicht, was Sherlock geschrieben hatte. Sie sprachen nicht darüber. Sie stiegen nach der Beichte und der Absolution schweigend die enge Treppe in die Kreuzigungskapelle hinunter, begleitet von Gerome und den drei Priestern, die sie in den kommenden 40 Stunden betreuen würden.

Die Kapelle war dunkel, kalt und klamm. Sie hatten auf Anraten von Gerome private Kleidung gewählt, sich warm angezogen. Pullover. Jacke. Mantel. Der flackernde Schein der Fackeln geisterte über den lebensgrossen Christus am Kreuz. Die drei Priesterbrüder legten auf dem kalten Steinboden vor dem Kreuz jene Dinge aus, die als Hilfsmittel zugelassen waren. Zwei Wolldecken. Streichhölzer. Die Bibel. Eine flache Schale mit Sand, in die sie zwei Kerzen steckten. Sie knieten nieder, John und Sherlock, vor ihnen Gerome, links, rechts und hinter ihnen je einer der drei Begleiter. Sie beteten zusammen. Einer der Priester räucherte sie mit Weihrauch, ging mit dem Kessel um sie herum. Dann standen sie auf und Gerome und die drei Männer segneten John und Sherlock mit geweihtem Wasser. John schloss die Augen, als nasse Finger aufmerksam ein Kreuz auf seine Stirne strichen. Er erschauderte, als er verstand, dass jeder der Männer einen anderen Erzengel anrief, während er ihm das Kreuz auf die Stirne malte. _Uriel. Michael. Raphael. Gabriel._ Das vierfach geweihte Kreuz auf seiner Stirn brannte. Starkes, vibrierendes Licht umfing ihn. John rang überrascht nach Luft, riss die Augen auf. Nein, da war nichts. Täuschte er sich? Sherlock. Sherlocks Augen. Weit offen und ungläubig. Erschrocken.

Sie sahen sich an. Die anderen Männer gingen. Nahmen schweigend ihre Fackeln aus den Halterungen in der Wand und verliessen ruhigen Schrittes den Raum. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Er wurde dunkel und still. Nur die zwei Kerzen in der Schale blieben zurück. Sie flackerten noch ein paar Augenblicke im Luftzug, wurden dann ruhig. Sekunden verstrichen. Tropften ins dämmrige Dunkel.

„Was war das?“ flüsterte Sherlock.

„Hast du es auch gesehen?“

„Gesehen? Nein. Gespürt. Was war es?“

„Die Erzengel.“ Johns Stimme klang belegt, war kaum zu hören. Er erschauderte aufs Neue. Es war nicht die feuchte Kälte des Raumes.

„Eigenartig. Offenbar eine Täuschung, der wir beide erlegen sind. Und jetzt?“

„Wir beginnen mit dem Ordinarium.“

„Was muss ich tun?“

John antwortete nicht sofort. Er nahm eine Wolldecke vom Boden auf, faltete sie zu einem schmalen Streifen und legte sie auf dem Boden aus.

„Komm. Knie dich neben mich.“ John liess sich auf den Streifen Wolldecke nieder, zog die andere Wolldecke zu sich.

Sherlock zögerte. John schaute auf zu ihm.

„Muss das sein?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Wir müssen uns irgendwie beschäftigen, nicht wahr? Also lass uns einfach anfangen.“ John streckte die Hand aus nach Sherlock, der unwillig neben ihm auf die Knie sank. John rückte ganz zu Sherlock auf, legte die zweite Wolldecke um ihre beiden Schultern. „Lass uns von Anfang an darauf achten, dass wir nicht auskühlen.“

Sherlock nickte, legte das Gesicht in seine Hände, wie es John tat.

" _Kyrie eleison. Christe eleison. Kyrie eleison_ “, begann John. „Herr erbarme dich. Christus erbarme dich. Herr erbarme dich.“ Und da Sherlock nichts sagte: „Komm, bete mit mir, Sherlock.“

Sherlock schwieg. Und John nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sagte, ruhig: „Wir werden uns drei Stunden lang mit diesen sechs Wörtern beschäftigen, Sherlock. Mit allem, was sie für uns bedeuten. Was sie für dich und für mich und für uns beide bedeuten. Willst du jetzt schon aussteigen? Bevor wir begonnen haben?“

„Wie sind allein, John. Wir brauchen es nicht tun.“

„Aber wir werden es tun. Komm.“

John blieb hart. Er war fest entschlossen, Sherlock die Konsequenzen dieses Schrittes nicht zu ersparen. Sherlock hatte darauf bestanden, das Heilige Band zu knüpfen. John war nicht bereit, damit zu spielen. Er war nicht bereit, Sherlock die Vorbereitungen zu erlassen.

„Ich werde dich führen. Sprich die Worte nach, Sherlock.“

Sherlock schwieg.

„Sag es einfach.“

„Ich kann das nicht einfach sagen, John“, flüsterte Sherlock.

John holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte Sherlocks Atembewegung an seiner Schulter, den Druck von Sherlocks Körper, die Wärme, die davon ausging. Er legte den Arm um Sherlock und hielt ihn fest. Doch dann löste er sich noch einmal, zog die Wolldecke hoch bis über ihre beiden Köpfe, wickelte das schwere Tuch um sie beide. Ein schützendes Zelt, das sie beide einhüllte. Darunter hielt er Sherlock fest.

„Lass es uns zusammen versuchen“, sagte er leise in die warme Wolldeckenhülle, ganz nahe an Sherlocks Ohr. „ _Kyrie eleison_.“

" _Kyrie eleison_ “, flüsterte Sherlock tonlos nach.

„ _Christe eleison_.“

„ _Christe eleison_ “, wiederholte Sherlock.

„ _Kyrie eleison_.“

„ _Kyrie eleison_.“

„Herr erbarme dich.“ John flüsterte und Sherlock flüsterte nach:

„Herr erbarme dich.“

„Christus erbarme dich.“

„Christus erbarme dich.“

„Herr erbarme dich.“

„Herr erbarme dich.“

„Gut.“ John drückte Sherlock sanft.

„Die Worte bedeuten nichts für mich, John“, sagte Sherlock unglücklich.

John schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf.

„Wenn es so wäre“, sagte er, „dann hättest du sie einfach sagen können. Aber das konntest du nicht. Jeder Mensch braucht Erbarmen, Sherlock. Auch du. Das weisst du. Sag mir wo. Wo brauchst du Erbarmen?“

Sherlock stiess überrascht die Luft durch die Nase aus.

„Dein Ernst?“ fragte er.

„Mein tiefster Ernst“. John gab nicht nach. Keinen Millimeter.

„Du prüfst mich.“

„Wir prüfen uns gegenseitig. Das ist der Sinn dieser Übung.“

„Du bist unerbittlich. Du lässt mich büssen dafür, dass ich uns dieses Ritual eingebrockt habe.“

„Ja. Du hast Recht. Ich bin unerbittlich. Das ist wohl etwas, wofür ich Erbarmen brauche.“ Es war lange still. Dann sagte John, ganz leise und in sich gekehrt: „Herr erbarme dich. Christus erbarme dich. Herr erbarme dich meiner.“

Johns Herz schlug spürbar. Etwas erreichte ihn. Vielleicht diese seltsame Situation. Er kniete mit Sherlock in einer Kapelle und sie beteten zusammen. So nahe beieinander, auch körperlich. Erinnerungen. Ethan. Er würde mit Sherlock reden. Nachher, wenn das hier alles vorbei war. Sherlock. Sherlock legte unter der Wolldecke den Arm um seine Hüfte, zog ihn näher zu sich und drückte seine Stirn an Johns Schläfe. Sein Atem streifte über Johns Gesicht. 

„Ich habe dich nicht genügend ernst genommen, nicht wahr?“ flüsterte Sherlock ganz leise. Seine Stimme schwankte. „Ich habe dich und all diese Dinge, die wir hier tun, nicht genügend ernst genommen. Sie sind wichtig für dich.“

„Sie sind nicht wichtig in meinem Alltag, aber ich kann mich ihnen nicht entziehen, wenn ich damit konfrontiert bin“, korrigierte John, bemüht, seine Gedanken zu klären. „Und du auch nicht, Sherlock.“

„Ich kann mich ihnen nicht entziehen, weil DU es nicht kannst. Weil sie zu dir gehören. Und weil ich ebenfalls zu dir gehöre. Ich kann mich DIR nicht entziehen, John.“

John griff unter der Wolldecke in Sherlocks Haar, drückte seine Nase tief in die weichen Locken, fühlte sich im nächsten Augenblick umfangen und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Sind wir hier um all diese Dinge übereinander herauszufinden?“ fragte Sherlock an seinem Ohr. „Deine Vergangenheit mit Ethan. Dein Wissen um diese spirituellen Dinge. Deine Vertrautheit damit. Deine Tiefe. Die Tatsache, dass ich mich dir und dem, was dir wichtig ist, nicht entziehen kann. Obschon ich sicher war, es zu können?“

„Eigentlich sind wir hier um einen Fall zu lösen.“

Sherlock lachte leise, wiegte John hin und her, presste sein Gesicht an Johns Hals. Die dicke Wolldecke sammelte ihren gemeinsamen Atem.

„Heiratest du mich?“ fragte Sherlock glucksend. Er war nicht klar, ob er scherzte oder emotional aufgewühlt war. „Auch wenn ich kein Priester bin?“

„Ich fürchte, ich bin dabei, genau das zu tun“, brummelte John in die feuchte Wärme hinein, „wenn auch auf fürchterlich komplizierte Weise.“

 

***

 

Zwölf mal drei Stunden. Nach jedem Block öffnete einer der Priester die Tür zur Kapelle. John und Sherlock wankten nach oben, benutzen die Toilette, wärmten sich auf, tranken vom Wasser, assen von der Suppe und dem Brot, das ihnen gereicht wurde. Eine Viertelstunde Auszeit. Danach wieder in die Kapelle. Neuer Dreistundenblock. Neue Aufgaben. Hin und wieder kam einer der Betreuer in die Kapelle, brachte neue Kerzen, setzte sich eine Weile beobachtend in den Hintergrund, fragte, ob alles okay sei.

Sie wühlten sich durch das Ordinarium, beteten sich kniend hindurch. John übersetzte für Sherlock die uralten lateinischen Texte, erklärte ihm, worum es ging. Sie sassen auf den Wolldecken am Boden, manchmal auf den Stufen der steilen Steintreppe, gingen herum im dämmrigen Raum, sich bewegend und aufwärmend, während sie diskutierten. Sherlock schien allmählich Gefallen zu finden daran, ihm unbekannte Texte zu analysieren, auch wenn er sie mehr zerpflückte und mit anderen Daten seines Gedächtnispalastes verglich, als sie zu akzeptieren. War ein Betreuer zugegen, wechselte er in einen anderen Modus und wurde lammfromm.

John beobachtete es mit Wohlwollen und einem Gefühl von Glück. Auch wenn Sherlock kritisch war der kirchlichen Lehre gegenüber, manchmal zynisch und ablehnend, so beschäftigte er sich dennoch damit. Die Zeit in der dunklen Kapelle begann ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. War vielleicht zu einer Art erstem Spiel geworden, einer gemeinsamen Abenteuerreise in unbekannte Gefilde. Sherlock ergründete die kirchlichen Dogmen und spirituellen Hintergründe wie ein neues Fachgebiet, in das er sich einarbeitete. John war klar, dass all dies nie ein aktiver Bestandteil ihres Lebens werden würde. Aber es verband ihn tief mit Sherlock, dass dieser sich intensiv mit jenen Dingen befasste, die ihn einst so eng mit Ethan verbunden hatten. Es war, als nähme Sherlock einen alten Teil seiner Seele ein, der ihm bisher nicht gehört hatte.

Den sechsten Dreistundenblock durften sie schlafen. Sie taten es auf einer der Wolldecken, zusammen in die andere gerollt. Der siebte Dreistundenblock begann mit einer neuen Aufgabe. John hatte sich in der Pause den Kopf mit eiskaltem Wasser gewaschen. Sie sassen beide am Boden auf ihren Wolldecken. John suchte nach der Bibelstelle, die sie besprechen sollten. Der Priester, der sie beaufsichtigte, war nochmals weggegangen um neue Kerzen zu holen. Die alten waren fast vollständig niedergebrannt. Nur noch eine brannte, tief eingesunken im Sand eine Stearinpfütze, in deren Mitte der letzte Stummel des Dochtes flackerte. Sherlock beugte sich hinüber, tastete zur Schale mit dem Sand um sie näher heran zu ziehen.

„John?“

„Ja?“

„Hier ist etwas.“ Sherlock betrachtete seine Hand, mit der er sich am Boden abgestützt hatte, rieb etwas prüfend zwischen den Fingern. „Hast du ein Streichholz?“

John zog die Streichhölzer aus seiner Jackentasche, riss eines davon an. Ein paar graue Krümel in Sherlocks Hand. John riss ein nächstes Streichholz an. Sein Schein flackerte über Sherlocks Hände, die im Dunkel suchend über den Boden tasteten. Er klaubte etwas auf, prüfte es erneut mit den Fingern, roch daran.

„Lehm“, sagte er. „Das ist Lehm.“ Er hielt seine Hände nahe an den Rest der Kerze. Es waren Brösel und ein Streifen angetrockneter Lehm, wahrscheinlich aus dem Profil einer Schuhsohle gefallen. John und Sherlock sahen sich an.

„Der Priester eben, der sich Joe nennt, trug grobe Schuhe. Das ist mir aufgefallen“, sagte John.

„Ich wette, das ist Lehm aus dem Nildelta und hat genau dieselbe Zusammensetzung wie der, den wir neben dem toten Priester gefunden haben“, sagte Sherlock.

„Du meinst …“

„Wir müssen Lestrade eine Probe zuspielen.“ Sherlock zog einen kleinen Plastikbeutel aus seiner Manteltasche, liess den Lehm sorgsam hineingleiten.

„Wie willst du das machen?“

„Das weiss ich noch nicht. Achtung!“

Oben drehte der Schlüssel im Schloss, die Tür zur Kapelle ging auf. Schritte auf der Treppe, der Kegel einer Taschenlampe. John schlug die Bibel auf. Sie setzen sich hin als würden sie lesen und reden. Der Schein der Taschenlampe tastete über den Boden, streifte über John und Sherlock, dann zur Kerzenschale. Der Priester kam schweigend durch den Raum, nickte den beiden zu. Er ging zur Kerzenschale, entzündete eine neue Kerze an der alten, steckte sie in den Sand. Eine zweite legte er neben die Schale. Beide, John und Sherlock, starrten auf die geschnürten Arbeitsschuhe, die der Mann unter der Soutane trug.

„Aus Ihren Schuhen bröselt Lehm“, sagte Sherlock.

Der Priester drehte sich verwundert zu ihnen um.

„Lehm? Ich denke, dass Sie sich irren. Ich war heute nicht draussen mit diesen Schuhen.“

„Auch nicht gestern? Vorgestern?“

„Doch. Aber ich putze meine Schuhe, wenn sie schmutzig sind.“

„Kann ich die Schuhsohlen sehen?“ Sherlock war aufgestanden.

„Was?“ Der Priester – er trug einen Ring und war jung, John schätze ihn auf maximal 35 – schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sollten sich jetzt besser auf die Vorbereitungen konzentrieren. Sie haben erst die Hälfte und die Übungen werden jetzt intensiver.“

Sherlocks Blick. John war sofort klar, was er bedeutete. Er stand auf, legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Priesters und sagte:

„Zeigen Sie meinem Freund die Schuhsohlen, Pater. Ich werde nur ungern grob gegen Geistliche.“

Der Priester erblasste. Das war im Lichte der Taschenlampe, die Sherlock dem Mann abgenommen hatte, deutlich zu sehen. Aber er fügte sich, hob den Fuss. Sherlock untersuchte die Sohlen, nickte zufrieden.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“ reklamierte der Pater. „Lassen Sie mich gehen.“

„Wo waren Sie, bevor sie heute hierher kamen?“ fragte Sherlock interessiert.

„Ich habe die Ritualkerzen für Sie abgeholt und in die Sakristei gebracht.“

„Wo haben Sie sie geholt?“

„Da wo immer. Im Lager von Sankt Josef. Alle unsere Kerzen sind dort gelagert.“

„Sankt Josef?“

„Die Kirche in der Oriah Ave.“

John und Sherlock sahen sich an.

„Das ist die Kirche von Stean Whitehead.“

„Ja“, sagte der Priester leise und schlug sich das Kreuz. „Gott erbarme sich seiner Seele.“

„Wo sind die Kerzen gelagert?“ drängte Sherlock.

„Im Pfarrhaus gibt es einen grossen Keller.“

„Den hat der Yard bereits untersucht“, gab John zu denken.

„Das bedeutet gar nichts“, erwiderte Sherlock. Und zum Priester: „Wo ist der Schlüssel zu dieser Kapelle hier?“

„Er steckt von aussen. Warum?“

„Komm, John.“

Im nächsten Augenblick eilte Sherlock mit der Taschenlampe die Treppe hoch. John folgte ihm. Kaum draussen, drehte Sherlock den Schlüssel im Schloss der alten Holztür. Der Priester, der ihnen gefolgt war, rupfte an der Klinke, klopfte von innen an die Tür.

„Was tun Sie? Lassen Sie mich heraus.“

„Das ist leider nicht möglich. Wir brauchen Ihre Schuhe und Sie sind vorläufig festgenommen. Der Yard wird bald hier sein. Bleiben Sie ruhig und beten Sie.“ Sherlock schmunzelte, wandte sich dann an John. „Bleib hier und pass auf, dass niemand ihn befreit. Ich schaue, wo ich Empfang habe und informiere Lestrade.“


	13. Das Blut der Liebe

„Michael Johnston war einem Partner in Christus verbunden, aber er verliebte sich in der Armee in einen Offizier, mit dem er zusammenarbeitete“, sagte die Schwester vom Barmherzigen Kreuz. Sie sass ruhig und kerzengerade in ihrem Ordensgewand auf dem einfachen Holzstuhl in ihrer Wohnung im Pfarrhaus. „Die beiden beteten manchmal zusammen bei Sergius und Bacchus. Sie waren sich näher als ich je zwei Männer gesehen habe, glauben Sie mir. Es war wie eine gemeinsame Aura, die sie umgab. Aber Michael war gebunden und das Heilige Band ist nicht mehr lösbar. Michael kämpfte wie ein Löwe gegen diese verbotene Liebe.“

„Woher wissen Sie das?“ fragte Greg Lestrade.

Die Schwester, sie hiess Magdalena, war eine schlanke hohe Frau in Johns und Sherlocks Alter. Sie wirkte ruhig und besonnen. Und sie war eine Schönheit. Das konnte selbst der Schleier nicht verbergen. Sie blickte aus wachen blauen Augen zu Greg auf. Dieser stand breitbeinig und mit verschränken Armen vor ihr.

„Michael war oft bei mir und weinte sich aus. Ich glaube, er brauchte in diesen schwierigen Fragen einfach weiblichen Beistand“, sagte sie.

„Was haben Sie ihm geraten?“

„Nichts. Was hätte ich ihm raten sollen? Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen.“

"Erzählen Sie weiter“, forderte Sherlock die Frau auf. 

„Michael sprach mit seinem Partner. Oft, lange und verzweifelt. Auch hier, bei mir. Ich versuchte zu moderieren. Sie suchten einen Weg aus ihrer Krise.“

„Man kann das Band lösen, indem man als Priester zurücktritt und sich laisieren lässt, man fällt damit aus der Grünen Kammer“, sagte John. „Oder man stirbt. Dann allerdings bleibt der Partner dem Band verpflichtet über den Tod hinaus.“

„Die beiden wählten den zweiten Weg“, sagte die Schwester.

„Sein Partner verlangte Michaels Tod?“ fragte Lestrade ungläubig.

„Nein. Michael wählte den Tod um seinem Partner treu zu bleiben. Es war der einzig gangbare Weg für ihn. Er war ein Soldat, ein Mann des Prinzips. Ja ja oder nein nein, wie es bei Matthäus heisst. Wer nicht mit mir ist, der ist gegen mich. Christus ist nicht gekommen um Friede zu bringen, sondern das Schwert.* Das scharfe Schwert der Erkenntnis und der Tat. Das Schwert, das Wahrhaftes von Frevel trennt und für den Frieden unserer Seele sorgt, wenn wir es benutzen. Michael tat es. Er nahm das Schwert und starb in Christus. Das Band wird bleiben. Er tat es für seinen Partner. Und auch für den anderen, den er liebte. Es ist einfacher einen Toten zu lieben als einen Lebenden, der Heiliges schändet, glauben Sie mir.“

„Laut Gerome gibt es in der Bruderschaft die überlieferte Möglichkeit, rituelle Tötung als letzten Ausweg zu wählen“, sagte John. „Aber im praktischen Leben wird es von der Bruderschaft strikte abgelehnt, da es unnötig Aufsehen erregt und damit die Bruderschaft gefährdet. Zudem müsste ein Priester-Bruder bereit sein, die Tötung zu vollstrecken und der Partner müsste einverstanden und zugegen sein. Keine auch nur ansatzweise vernünftige Option.“ 

„Vernünftig? Kein Mensch spricht hier von Vernunft, John.“ Sherlocks Blick sagte alles darüber aus, was er von solchen Lösungen hielt. Er wandte sich an die Schwester. „Stean, nicht wahr? Es war Stean. Er tat es als Liebesdienst an seinem Freund und folgte ihm danach in den Tod. Wer das Schwert führt, wird durch das Schwert sterben. Das waren Steans eigene Worte.“

Magdalena schüttelte den Kopf. „Stean starb nicht durch das Schwert und er folgte nicht Michael. Sein Partner kam ein paar Wochen zuvor bei einem Überfall auf eine Missionsstation an der Elfenbeinküste um. Stean folgte seinem Partner. Er half Michael im Wissen darum, dass er danach diesen Weg wählen würde. Er wäre mit der Tötung seines Freundes sonst nicht zurecht gekommen. Eine Art Koinzidenz. Stean starb nicht rituell. Er hatte keinen Anspruch auf das Ritual. Es war Suizid und damit Sünde. Laut Bruderschaft bleiben die Partner verbunden, auch wenn einer von ihnen stirbt. Die Aufgabe des Zurückbleibenden wäre, das Band weiterzuleben, nicht, dem Toten zu folgen.“

„Ziemlich spitzfindig“, bemerkte Greg. „Für mich ist beides dasselbe, ob Ritual oder Suizid. Tot ist tot und Beihilfe ist Beihilfe.“

„Ja, es ist beides unvernünftig“, bestätigte die Ordensfrau.

„Warum haben Sie dann Hand geboten?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Die stärksten Motive liegen jenseits von Vernunft, Mister Holmes. Das dürfte Ihnen bekannt sein.“ 

„Sie sind Ärztin?“

„Ich brach das Medizinstudium ab um dem Orden des Barmherzigen Kreuzes beizutreten. Ich arbeite als Pflegerin im Krankenhaus, wie meine Schwestern. Ja, ich habe Stean begleitet und ihm gezeigt, wo er mit dem Schwert hineinstechen muss, damit es schnell geht. Für das Ritual selber liess ich die Männer allein. Und ja, ich habe Stean auf seinen Wunsch das Pentobarbital verabreicht. Ich habe im Krankenhaus Zugriff auf alle Gifte und Medikamente. Zweimal Beihilfe zum Selbstmord. Ich gestehe alles. Verhaften Sie mich.“ Sie streckte Lestrade ruhig und stolz die gekreuzten Handgelenke entgegen.

 

***

 

„Etwas stimmt nicht. Es geht nicht auf. Mit dieser Schwester Magdalena stimmt etwas nicht. Warum assistiert sie bei zwei Selbstmorden, auch wenn sie genau weiss, dass es unvernünftig und zudem Sünde ist? Und wo sind die Diamanten?“ Sherlock ging im Keller des Pfarrhauses auf und ab, während Lestrades Leute oben die Wohnung der vier Ordensfrauen durchsuchten. Sherlock raufte sich die Haare. „Woher kommt der Diamantstaub im Lehm, den wir am Tatort gefunden haben? Der Lehm stammt aus der Werkstatt der einen Schwester, die damit töpfert, das wissen wir jetzt. Sowohl Stean als auch diese Schwester Magdalena können ihn in die Kapelle geschleppt haben. Und unser lieber Priester, der uns betreut hat, war ebenfalls hier um unsere Kerzen zu holen und er hat die Schwester Töpferin besucht. Das ist alles klar. Aber der Diamantstaub. Woher kommt der Diamantstaub?“

„Die Schwestern scheinen nichts von den Diamanten zu wissen“, sagte John.

„Sie lügen.“

„Ordensfrauen lügen nicht.“

„Sei nicht so naiv, John. Wie schnell trocknet Lehm an einer Schuhsohle?“

„Langsam. Vor allem bei diesem nasskalten Wetter. Jemand kann mit einem Lehmstück in der Sohle an einem ganz anderen Ort gewesen und den Diamantstaub dort aufgelesen haben.“

Sherlock lehnte sich resigniert gegen einen der Holzschränke, in denen sich Hunderte von Kerzen befanden.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht“, sagte er unzufrieden. „Aber warum ist Michael Johnstons Kerze aufgeschnitten und Steans zerbröselt? Und die Professorin findet in den Quellen diese Hinweise auf die Bruderschaft und die Kronjuwelen in den Kerzen? Das sind keine Zufälle, John. Das sind Hinweise. Wir haben etwas übersehen. Aber was? Was übersieht man leicht? Wo sind wir am blindesten?“

„Ein Detail in einer Masse von Gleichem“, zählte John auf. „Etwas, das sich unauffällig in passenden Kontext einfügt. Alltägliches. Öffentliches. Gewohntes, das keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr erregt, weil man es als selbstverständlich betrachtet.“

„Dinge, die durch Wiederholung ihre Singularität verlieren“, ergänzte Sherlock nachdenklich. „Verdecktes. Dinge, in die man involviert ist. Gefühle, die das kritische Denken ablenken.“ Sherlock dachte ein paar Sekunden nach, dann sagte er: „Schwester Magdalena ist eine attraktive und intelligente Frau. Sie sagt selber, dass die stärksten Motive nichts mit Vernunft zu tun haben. Die häufigsten Motive sind Neid, Habgier, Eifersucht und Rache. Liebe. Verletzte Gefühle, verletzter Stolz, oder?“

John nickte. „Du glaubst, sie hatte doch ein Verhältnis mit einem der Männer?“ fragte er.

„Sie streitet es ab. Aber …“. Sherlock verstummte, starrte für ein paar Sekunden in die Luft, senkte dann den Kopf, drückte alle Fingerspitzen seiner gespreizten Hände an seine Stirn, schloss die Augen. Er schien etwas gefunden zu haben in seinem Gedächtnispalast.

John wartete eine Weile. Aber da Sherlock sich nicht rührte: „Sherlock?“

Sherlock liess die Hände sinken. Sein Blick suchte zögernd den von John und er fragte, vorsichtig: „Kennst du Ethans Partner?“

Johns Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Nein“, antwortete er. „Priester-Partnerschaften werden geheim gehalten. Das weisst du.“

„Sein Partner ist tot. Hat er dir das nie erzählt?“

„Nein. Er hat nie über einen Partner gesprochen. Ich dachte immer, er ist allein. Aber wenn er Mitglied der Grünen Kammer ist, muss er irgendwann das Heilige Band geknüpft haben, oder?“

„Ja. Er hatte einen Partner, aber der ist tot.“

„Woher weisst du das?“

„Er hat es mir erzählt.“

„Er hat es DIR erzählt?“

„John. Ich wollte nicht in deiner Vergangenheit herumspionieren. Wirklich nicht. Die Idee, Ethan in den Fall miteinzubeziehen kam von dir, erinnerst du dich? Aber als du Undercover gingst, bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun und nahm mit mir Kontakt auf. Er bat mich, dich zu beschützen. Er gab mir das Kreuz zum Anstecken und brachte mir bei, wie ich mich als Priester zu verhalten habe. Dabei sind wir ins Gespräch gekommen.“

„Du hast ihn ausgefragt.“

„Ich musste ein paar Dinge wissen. Er erzählte mir von rituellen Tötungen und dass es sich bei unseren Morden wahrscheinlich um solche handelt. Und irgendwann sagte er mir nebenbei, dass sein Partner tot sei und er jetzt wisse, dass er das Band nie hätte knüpfen dürfen.“

„Das sagte er?“

„Ja. Ich ging der Sache nach und fand heraus, dass sein Partner als Seelsorger in einem Krankenhaus in Leeds tätig gewesen war. Ein Krankenhaus, das von den Schwestern vom Barmherzigen Kreuz betreut wurde. Und es war sein Partner, der rituell geköpft wurde. Jedenfalls ist es derselbe Mann wie der auf dem Foto in Ethans Schlafzimmer.“

„Du hast Ethan ausspioniert!“

„John. Es läutete und er ging zur Haustür und besprach etwas mit der Nachbarin. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit einen Blick in sein Schafzimmer zu werfen, das ist alles. Es waren Ermittlungen, John, kein Privatbesuch.“

John war übel. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus, liess ich erschaudern, als ihm bewusst wurde, was das hiess. Ethans Partner war rituell geköpft worden. Und wenn es nach den Regeln der Bruderschaft geschehen war, dann war Ethan dabei gewesen, hatte den Ausführenden gesegnet und von jeder Schuld freigesprochen. John fühlte sich schwach auf den Beinen, lehnte sich an einen der Kästen Sherlock gegenüber. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Er würgte, schluckte leer, bevor er forderte, unsicher:

„Weiter.“

„Wenn wir kombinieren, was wir wissen, John, so könnte sich Ethans Partner verliebt haben, wie es Michael Johnston passiert ist. In eine Frau. In eine Ordensfrau. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie eng die Schwestern vom Barmherzigen Kreuz mit der Bruderschaft verhängt sind? Vor allem diese Magdalena weiss überraschend viel über Chaironeia, findest du nicht auch? Sie wurde von Michael Johnston und seinem Partner als Ansprechpartnerin gewählt. Warum? Und erinnerst du dich, was sie gesagt hat: Es ist einfacher einen Toten zu lieben als einen Lebenden, der Heiliges schändet. Vielleicht hat sie doch Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen. Vielleicht sind ihr rituelle Tötung und deren tragischen Hintergründe vertraut aus eigener Erfahrung.“

„Du meinst …“ John sprach nicht weiter. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich, fertig zu denken, was Sherlock herleitete.

„Ja. Ethans Partner verliebte sich in sie. Sie arbeiteten im selben Krankenhaus in Leeds. Wir müssen das noch verifizieren, aber so muss es gewesen sein.“ Und da John nichts sagte, fuhr Sherlock fort, vorsichtig: „John. Ethan war unglücklich mit seinem Partner. Er knüpfte das Heilige Band wohl in der Meinung, er könne damit jenen vergessen, den er wirklich liebte. Aber das funktionierte nicht. Er litt Höllenqualen an seinen Gewissensbissen, am innerlichen Verrat, den er beging, wenn er vom anderen träumte. Dass sein Partner in den Tod ging um ihrer Liebe willen, muss seine Schuldgefühle ins Unermessliche vervielfacht haben.“

„Nein! Sherlock. Nein. Nein. Nein.“ John schüttelte sich schaudernd, als ihm bewusst wurde, wovon Sherlock sprach.

„Er liebte dich, John und er liebt dich noch immer.“

„Nein.“ John schüttelte den Kopf, verschloss sich dem, was er hörte. Er wollte es nicht hören. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Er wollte nichts damit zu tun haben. Es war nicht wahr. Es war nicht wahr! „Zieh mich nicht in Dinge hinein, die nichts mit mir zu tun haben“, sagte er hart. „Das ist nicht MEINE Geschichte, sondern die von Ethan – wenn sie denn wahr ist, was ich bezweifle. Du bist eifersüchtig.“

„Er war in dich verliebt, nicht wahr? Damals?“ Sherlocks Stimme war sanft.

John bemühte sich, fest auf seinen beiden Füssen zu stehen. Im Rücken der massiven Holzschrank, die Augen geschlossen. Er zitterte. Es war kühl. Der muffelige Geruch nach Keller und Holz und Staub und Stearin.

„Ja, er war in mich verliebt“, sagte er dann knapp.

Sherlock schwieg. Sekunden tropften zwischen sie, versickerten in den Schränken.

„Er war in mich verliebt, aber wir waren Freunde, kein Paar“, fuhr John dann fort, leise. „Für mich war es kein Thema damals, mich körperlich auf ihn einzulassen. Es funktionierte trotzdem, irgendwie. Wir waren glücklich, ja, wie man in der unschuldigen Jugend eben glücklich sein kann. Ethan begann, Theologie zu studieren. Er wollte, dass ich es auch tat. Es war eine Option, aber sie kam nie wirklich zum Tragen. Es war nie wirklich eine Entscheidung. Ich wollte immer Medizin studieren. Es war einfach … für Ethan war klar, dass wir beide zusammen Theologie studieren, Priester werden, zusammen bleiben. Es war wirklich so etwas wie Liebe in Christus, die uns verband. Zumindest für ihn.“

John hielt inne, zögerte. Er wusste nicht, ob es gut war, Sherlock all diese Dinge zu erzählen. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es bereits tat. Dass sie hier in diesem düsteren Keller zwischen geweihten Kerzen lehnten und über Dinge sprachen, die er hatte vergessen wollen. Für immer vergessen. Die er als erledigt betrachtet hatte. Und die jetzt aus allen Winkeln und Ecken dieses Falles krochen.

„Ich studierte Medizin“, fuhr John fort. „Ethan ging ins Priesterseminar und studierte Theologie. Wir trafen uns am Anfang noch regelmässig. Er wartete wohl darauf, dass ich mich doch noch anders entschied. Aber ich war fasziniert von der Welt der Wissenschaft und driftete weg von diesen religiösen Inhalten. Eines Tages stritten wir uns. Vorwürfe, all die Bitterkeit. Gefühle, die wir nicht einordnen konnten. Es war unversöhnlich. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn sah, kniete er in der Kirche und heulte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Ich wollte ihn zuerst trösten, aber dann ging ich einfach weg und liess ihn zurück. Nach ein paar Jahren – ich war mit dem Studium fertig und hatte ein Aufgebot nach Afghanistan - da lud er mich überraschend zu seiner Ordination ein. Ich ging hin. Es war alles anders. Er strahlte in seinem Glauben und seiner Ruhe. Er war ein Mann geworden, der sich mit ganzer Seele und all seiner Leidenschaft Christus übergeben hatte. Dachte ich.“

„Das hat er, John. Er hat sich ganz dem Glauben verschrieben. Er bereut bitterlich, sich je auf einen Menschen eingelassen zu haben, aber er nimmt das Band ernst. Auch wenn sein Partner tot ist.“

John schaute auf. Sherlocks Augen warm und weich.

„Das hat er dir auch gesagt?“ fragte John unsicher. Er fühlte sich hundeelend und überfahren von dem, was er vernahm. Er war schockiert. Sein Kopf schwirrte, sein Herz tat weh.

„Ja. Wir …“ Sherlock zögerte. „Wir haben auch persönliche Dinge besprochen. Ethan nahm mir das Versprechen ab, dich glücklich zu machen.“

Ein erstickter Laut der Überraschung aus Johns Kehle. Dann war es still. Lange. Die beiden Männer, einander gegenüber an die alten, schweren Holzkästen gelehnt. Jeder in eigenen Gedanken. Sie schauten sich nicht an. Das schwache Licht der Arbeitslampe tauchte den kühlen Raum in Dämmerlicht. Geruch nach Stearin und Staub. John versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, das wirre Chaos in seiner Brust zu bändigen. Das Holz in seinem Rücken gab Halt.

„John“, versuchte Sherlock irgendwann.

John schaute auf. Sherlocks vertraute Augen.

„Der Priester, der geköpft wurde, damals in Leeds. Niemand weiss, dass es Ethans Partner war. Die Kollegen in Leeds konnten den Fall nicht lösen. Man weiss auch bis heute nicht, wer den Priester geköpft hat. Wir können herleiten, dass es ein Mitbruder gewesen sein muss. Und wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass Ethan dabei war.“

„Weiss Ethan, dass du das alles weisst?“ fragte John heiser. 

„Nein, ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt. Ich bin sicher, dass Magdalenas Motive nicht auf reiner Nächstenliebe gründen. Wenn stimmt, dass sie die Geliebte von Ethans Partner war, dann muss es noch andere Zusammenhänge mit unseren beiden Opfern geben. Und wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass Ethan und Magdalena sich kennen und nicht unbedingt positiv zueinander stehen.“

„Du verdächtigst Ethan.“

„Ja. Ich weiss noch nicht genau, wie er in der Sache drinhängt, aber er hängt drin, John, tut mir leid.“

„Warum gibt er dir dann all die Hinweise? Das macht doch keinen Sinn, Sherlock.“

„Oh doch, das macht Sinn. Es ist ein Zufall, dass er Teil der Ermittlungen ist. Zuerst sah er darin wohl die Möglichkeit, zu kontrollieren und zu steuern, was wir herausfinden. Aber unterdessen, fürchte ich, geht er durch die Katharsis all jener Emotionen, die er in Christus überwunden geglaubt hatte. Nicht zuletzt deinetwegen. Und dass er drinhängt, John, heisst nicht, dass er sich schuldig gemacht hat.“

John nickte matt. Das alles war zu viel. War an der Grenze dessen, was er ertrug. Er streckte sich, verliess das stabile Holz in seinem Rücken, holte tief Luft. „Okay“, sagte er resigniert. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?“

„Als erstes kümmern wir uns um die Kronjuwelen.“

 

\-----

 

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

*Magdalena zitiert die folgenden Bibelstellen:  
Eure Rede sei: Ja, ja; nein, nein. Was darüber ist, das ist von Übel. Matthäus 5, 37  
Wer nicht mit mir ist, der ist gegen mich; und wer nicht mit mir sammelt, der zerstreut. Matthäus 12,30  
Ihr sollt nicht meinen, dass ich gekommen bin, Frieden zu bringen auf die Erde. Ich bin nicht gekommen, Frieden zu bringen, sondern das Schwert. Matthäus 10,34


	14. Das Geständnis

Im Yard war helle Aufregung. Die Diamanten waren tatsächlich Teile des vermissten Kronschatzes. Sherlock grinste zufrieden, als die Wissenschaftsabteilung seine Vermutung bestätigte.

Sherlock und John waren nach dem Gespräch im Keller hinaufgegangen in die Wohnung der vier Schwestern vom Barmherzigen Kreuz. Mehrere Beamte der Spurensicherung durchsuchten die Räume. Sherlock zog sich wortlos die Latex-Handschuhe über und ging direkt auf den kleinen Altar zu, der in einer Art Gebetsnische im Wohnzimmer stand. Lestrade hatte die beiden Altarkerzen bereits konfisziert. Sherlock drehte und wendete all die rituellen Dinge, die hier herumlagen, schüttelte die Bibel aus, die offen auf einem Leseständer stand, las all die Zettelchen zusammen, die herausregneten, begutachtete sie. Er untersuchte die Kerzenständer, das hölzerne Kruzifix, die Marienstatue, den Kelch, sogar das silberne Gefäss, das mit einem weissen Tuch abgedeckt war und geweihte Hostien enthielt, die Sherlock bedenkenlos befingerte. Er hängte den Rosenkranz ab, der an einer Seite des Altars baumelte. Es war ein altertümliches, grobes und schweres Stück. Die 59 Gebetsperlen aus rotem, unregelmässig geädertem Halbedelstein, ein dunkler Jaspis vielleicht, abgegriffen von jahrzehntelangem Gebrauch. Das Kruzifix aus Silber, besetzt mit Splittern desselben roten Halbedelsteines. In der Mitte des Kreuzes ein grosser Stein, geädert und matt auch er. Sherlock kramte sein Werkzeugset aus der Tasche, öffnete die Lupe.

„Du hast mehrfach Recht, John“, sagte er. „Ähnliches zwischen ähnlichem. Etwas, das sich unauffällig in passenden Kontext einfügt. Alltägliches. Öffentliches. Gewohntes. Welche der Schwestern ist Goldschmiedin?“

Es war ein Meisterwerk der Tarnung. Ein grosser, rot eingefärbter Rohdiamant in der Mitte des Kruzifix, darum herum ebenfalls gefärbte Splitter eines zweiten Diamanten, der offensichtlich zerkleinert worden war. Die Einarbeitung in das Silber des Kruzifix gute Goldschmiedearbeit, professionell.

„Schwester Immaculata kann nichts dafür“, sagte Magdalena Stunden später im Vernehmungsraum des Yard. „Ich habe den Rosenkranz auf dem Trödelmarkt gekauft, die Steine ausgebrochen und Immaculata gebeten, das Kruzifix mit den gefärbten Steinen zu flicken. Sie hat’s einfach getan. Sie war Goldschmiedin und hat die Werkzeuge im Haus, flickt hin und wieder etwas. Sie hat nicht gewusst, was sie tut.“

„Das sieht nicht gut aus für Sie, Schwester“, sagte Lestrade. „Das hier sind schwerwiegende Tatsachen.“ Er tippte auf das Foto mit den Kronjuwelen, die, gereinigt, auf einer schwarzen Samtunterlage abgelichtet worden waren. Sie sahen unscheinbar aus, so ungeschliffen. Es gab im Vernehmungsraum des Yard nur noch das Foto. Die Originale waren umgehend unter Verschluss genommen worden.

Magdalena sass gerade und unerschrocken auf dem Stuhl, die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch gefaltet. Sie schaute mit ihren klaren blauen Augen von John zu Sherlock und blieb schliesslich bei Greg hängen.

„Wenn ich alles gestehe und erkläre, verzichten Sie dann auf detaillierte Information in den Medien?“ fragte sie.

„Warum sollten wir?“ fragte Greg zurück. „Eine in mehrerer Hinsicht straffällige Ordensfrau, das interessiert die Leute brennend. Das hat man nicht jeden Tag.“

„Ich weiss“. Magdalena blieb ruhig. „Aber Sie schaden der Kirche und all den gläubigen Menschen, die nichts dafür können, dass eine wie ich abtrünnig wird. Zudem wird es eine Jagd innerhalb der Kirche auf Männer der Bruderschaft geben. Die Bruderschaft ist NICHT akzeptiert von der Kirche. Das wissen Sie, oder? Ich kann ein paar Namen nennen und die Priester verlieren umgehend ihren Job. Bestenfalls.“

John und Sherlock sahen sich an.

„Warum sollte mich interessieren, ob ein paar Priester ihren Job verlieren?“ fragte Greg.

„Bestenfalls den Job“, wiederholte Magdalena. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie fanatisch einige Leute sind, wenn es darum geht, homosexuelle Priester aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.“

„Greg“, unterbrach John, „wir sollten an unsere Informanden denken.“

Greg Lestrades Blick ging von John zu Sherlock und zurück. Dann schaute er auf Magdalena hinunter, die seinem Blick standhielt.

„Sie bekommen alles, was ich weiss. Auch den Kronschatz, von dem ich glaube zu wissen, wo er ist. Sie versprechen im Gegenzug, die Medien niederschwellig zu halten“, schlug die Ordensfrau vor.

Lange Sekunden war es still im Vernehmungsraum. Dann sagte Lestrade, kurz angebunden: „Okay. Ich rede mit der Staatsanwaltschaft.“

Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde und der Deal stand.

„Der Staatsanwalt hat Angst, sich mit der Kirche anzulegen“, spottete Sherlock. „Der Cousin seiner Frau ist Bischof. Und vielleicht ist er Mitglied von Chaironeia und treibt Unzucht mit einem Mann. Eine Schande für die Kirche!“

„Hör auf, diese Dinge lächerlich zu machen, Sherlock.“ John sagte es ruhig, aber das Knurren im Untergrund war deutlich zu hören.

Schwester Magdalena sass noch immer im Vernehmungsraum, stolz und kühl, bewacht von einer Beamtin. Man hatte ihr einen Kaffee gebracht. Greg legte die vom Staatsanwalt unterschriebene Verfügung vor ihr auf den Tisch. Sie studierte sie, nickte.

„Ich arbeitete in Leeds im Krankenhaus und betreute dort einen alten, kranken Priester“, begann sie. „Als klar war, dass er das Krankenhaus nicht mehr lebend verlassen würde, gab er mir eines Abends den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung und bat mich, dort für ihn die zwei Kerzen zu holen, die in seiner Gebetsecke stünden. Er sagte, ich solle auch Pater Thomas informieren, er wolle beichten und das Sterbesakrament empfangen.“

„Pater Thomas. Ist das der Mann, der geköpft wurde?“

„Ja. Er arbeitete als Seelsorger in unserem Krankenhaus. Ich rief ihn an, aber er nahm das Telefon nicht ab. Ich schrieb ihm eine SMS, dass der alte Priester ihn brauche. Dann fuhr ich in die Wohnung des Alten und holte die beiden Kerzen. Ich brachte sie ins Krankenhaus und stellte sie ihm auf den Nachttisch. Er schlief und ich beschloss, ihn nicht zu wecken. Ich hatte Nachtdienst. Als ich vier Stunden später einen Kontrollgang machte, lag er im Sterben. Ich versuchte erneut, Pater Thomas zu erreichen. Vergebens. Ich betete mit dem alten Mann. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, ich verstand „Briefumschlag“, den Rest nicht mehr. Er starb schnell und einfach. Ich sprach die in dieser Situation üblichen Gebete. Etwas später fuhren wir die Leiche aus dem Krankenzimmer in den Bestattungsraum. Die beiden Kerzen legte ich zu seinen Sachen in den Schrank.

Am nächsten Morgen räumte ich sein Krankenzimmer und fand in der Nachttisch-Schublade einen Briefumschlag. Er war nicht angeschrieben. Ich erinnerte mich an das letzte Wort des Alten und öffnete ihn. Es stand darin: ‚Geliebter Bruder in Christo, verbrenne unsere Kerzen wie die Bruderschaft es verlangt und übernimm das Kleinod in eure Kerzen.‘ Ich ahnte, dass es für Thomas war und beschloss, ihm den Umschlag und die Kerzen zu geben. Als ich die Sachen des Toten ins untere Stockwerk trug, rutschte eine der Kerzen aus dem Bündel, rollte die Treppe hinunter und brach. Ich kehrte die ausgebrochenen Brösel zusammen und fand darunter einen Stein. Ich steckte ihn ein.“

„Ein Rohdiamant?“ fragte Lestrade.

„Ja. Ich wusste es noch nicht, ahnte aber, dass es sich dabei um das Kleinod handeln könnte, von dem im Brief die Rede war. Ich beschloss, Thomas vorerst nichts zu sagen. Ich brachte den Stein zu einem Juwelier. Er sagte mir, dass es sich um einen Rohdiamanten handle. Er bot mir an, ich zu schleifen und für mich zu verkaufen. Ich willigte ein und bekam viel Geld. Ich konnte uns Schwestern endlich neue Betten mit guten Matratzen und neues Bettzeug kaufen. Und wir assen endlich richtig gut. Ich behielt etwas für mich, den Rest spendete ich dem Krankenhaus. Wir brauchten seit langem eine neue Zentrifuge. Ich schmolz die beiden Kerzen, in der Hoffnung, noch mehr Steine zu finden, aber es blieb bei dem einen.“

„Und Thomas fragte nicht nach den Kerzen?“

„Nein. Er schien nicht zu wissen, dass der alte Priester ihm die Kerzen hatte übergeben wollen. Ich verbrachte jetzt viel Zeit mit ihm, fragte ihn aus, versuchte, etwas über die Kerzen und die Steine zu erfahren. Irgendwann kamen wir auf Priesterbruderschaften zu sprechen. Thomas sagte mir nicht, dass er zu einer gehörte, und schon gar nicht, zu welcher. Aber wir sprachen über Chaironeia. Er erzählte mir davon. Aber wir redeten darüber, als hätten wir davon gehört, dass es so etwas im Mittelalter gegeben haben müsse. Thomas erzählte mir vom Heiligen Band, und dass die Kerze beim Tod eines Priesters an dessen Partner geht. Stirbt dieser, werden die beiden Kerzen von einem jungen Bruder übernommen und in einem Ritual gemeinsam dem Feuer übergeben.“

„Wusste er etwas über die Steine?“

„Es schien etwas zu wissen, redete aber nicht darüber. Aber dann verliebten wir uns ineinander. Wir teilten so viel. Unseren Glauben, die Faszination für alte Bruderschaften, Traditionen, die lateinische Liturgie, die Mythen und Geheimnisse. Ich meinerseits wäre bereit gewesen, mein Keuschheitsgelübde zu brechen und den Orden zu verlassen, so heftig brannte die Flamme zwischen uns. Es war schlimm. Ein auswegloser Kampf. Thomas hatte keine Keuschheit gelobt, aber er gestand mir, dass er gebunden war und dieses heilige Band nicht zerreissen könne. Wir waren irr in unserer Liebe, verwirrt und verloren in nicht gelebter Leidenschaft, die unseren Verstand zersetzte. Wir verbrannten, fielen in fieberhaften Wahnsinn.“ Magdalena hielt inne. Die Erinnerung schien sie nun doch zu erschüttern. Sie bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen. Lange Momente war es still im Vernehmungsraum. Sie klaubte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Ordenstracht, wischte sich die Augen und schnäuzte sich die Nase. Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf in ihrem Stuhl.

„Wir fanden uns wie zwei Irre an der Schwelle von Liebe und Tod. Wir waren wie in Trance. Thomas war geradezu besessen davon, rituell durch das heilige Schwert zu sterben. Er wollte, dass wir beide dieses Liebesopfer in Christus bringen. Nachträglich dachte ich manchmal, es hatte gar nichts mit mir zu tun, er habe nur darauf gewartet, einen Grund für diesen Schritt zu finden. Jedenfalls: Wir waren völlig verblendet in unserem Wahn. Dann geschah es einfach. Ich war mir nicht bewusst gewesen, was wir taten. Thomas organisierte alles, legte die Stunde fest und starb durch das Schwert. Ich stand unter Schock.“

„Kannten Sie zu jenem Zeitpunkt Thomas‘ Partner?“

„Ethan Tierney. Nein. Thomas hatte mir von ihm erzählt, aber wir hatten uns nie gesehen. Ich lernte ihn erst kennen, als er zu mir kam und die Kerze einforderte.“

„SIE hatten die Kerze?“

„Kurz bevor Thomas ging, gab er mir seine Kerze und einen Rohdiamanten, den er daraus entfernt, die Kerze mit einem neuen Ornament wieder geflickt hatte. Er sagte, ich solle den Stein als Pfand seiner Liebe betrachten, die Kerze seinem Partner Ethan Tierney übergeben.“

„Warum übergab er sie nicht selber?“

„Sein Partner wusste nicht, was er vorhatte. Thomas war sich sicher, dass er nicht einverstanden gewesen wäre. Er sagte ihm deshalb nichts.“

„Sie brachten ihm die Kerze aber nicht.“

„Nein. Ich stand unter Schock. Ich fiel in Umnachtung. Ich tat gar nichts mehr. Ich …“ Magdalena verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie weinte.

Johns Blick suchte Sherlock. Aber Sherlock sah ihn nicht an. Er stand da und betrachtete die Ordensfrau, das Gesicht hart und kühl.

„Weiter“, forderte er. „Ethan kam also zu Ihnen.“

Die Schwester trocknete sich das Gesicht. Sie holte Luft, brauchte ein paar Momente, bis sie weitersprach. „Es vergingen ein paar Tage, dann stand er da und wollte die Kerze haben. Ich gab sie ihm.“

„Sprachen Sie mit ihm?“

„Nein. Ich nahm Medikamente. Ich war nicht in der Lage, klar zu denken. Er nahm die Kerze und ging wieder.“

„Was taten Sie mit dem Stein?“

„Ich verkaufte ihn.“

„Demselben Juwelier?“

„Nein. Ich hatte in der Zeitung gelesen, dass überraschend ein Diamant aus dem Kronschatz aufgetaucht war, allerdings geschliffen. Ich dachte, das könnte jener gewesen sein, den ich verkauft hatte. Deshalb reiste ich in die Arabischen Emirate und versetzte ihn dort.“

„Und woher sind diese Steine hier?“ Lestrade zeigte auf das Foto.

„Ein paar Jahre später wurde ich zu den Schwestern nach London versetzt und sah, dass die Bruderschaft in Steans Kirche Rituale abhielt. Und ja, die Kapelle mit diesem Bild von Sergius und Bacchus – für mich war klar, um welche Bruderschaft es sich hier handelte. Dann kam das mit Michael. Michael und sein Geliebter beteten bei Sergius und Bacchus. Ich kam mit ihnen ins Gespräch. Nach und nach erfuhr ich das ganze Drama hinter dem Paar. Ein verzweifeltes Liebesdrama, wie ich es ein paar Jahre zuvor selber erlebt hatte.“

„Erzählten Sie den beiden von Thomas?“

„Ja. Leider hatte es den Effekt, dass Michael hellhörig wurde und darüber zu brüten begann, denselben Ausweg zu wählen.“

„Er bat sie, ihm zu helfen.“

„Ja.“

„Was ist mit den Steinen?“ fragte Sherlock dazwischen.

Magdalena drehte sich zu ihm. „Vor ein paar Wochen starb Steans Partner bei einem Überfall auf die Missionsstation, auf der er arbeitete. Seine Kerze wurde zusammen mit dem Leichnam per Luftfracht nach London verschickt. Ich begleitete Stean zum Flughafen. Er kümmerte sich zusammen mit dem Bestatter um den Leichnam und bat mich, die Kerze abzuholen. Sie war schlecht verpackt, die Schachtel zerdrückt. Ich schaute hinein. Die Kerze war beim Transport beschädigt worden. Sie war ziemlich zerbröselt. Ich sah den Stein, der dabei herausgefallen war, sofort.“

„Sie nahmen ihn an sich.“

„Ich steckte ihn ein. Stean fragte nicht danach. Es war ein recht grosser Stein. Ein Oktaeder. Grösser als die, die ich schon kannte. Ich verstand, dass er zu auffällig war und sprengte ihn in unserer Werkstatt in kleinere Stücke. Ich färbte sie und bat Immaculata, damit den Rosenkranz zu flicken.“

„Was geschah mit Michaels Kerze?“ fragte Lestrade. „Und mit Steans? Er muss ja auch eine gehabt haben, wenn ich das richtig verstehe.“

„Steans Kerze habe ich geschmolzen, aber es war kein Stein darin“, sagte Magdalena. „Er hatte mir die Adresse eines Priesters gegeben, dem ich nach seinem Tod die beiden Kerzen überbringen solle. Ich tat es nicht. Ich wusste ja von früher, dass die Empfänger nicht wissen, dass sie die Adressaten sind. Michaels Kerze. Nun. Sie stand nach seinem rituellen Tod noch in der Kapelle. Sein Partner hatte sie – wohl im Schrecken des Moments - nicht mitgenommen. Ich nahm sie in die Werkstatt und suchte nach dem Stein. Aber auch hier war keiner drin. Ich wollte die Kerze zuerst flicken, aber die Kerbe war gross und ich war unter Zeitdruck. Ich wollte mich nicht verraten mit Wachs aus unserem Keller. Denn sobald der Sigrist am Morgen die Kirche öffnen würde, das war mir klar, würde es von Polizei nur so wimmeln.“ 

 

***

 

„Hier. Es ist nur eine Kurzmeldung: ‚Drei Dutzend Rohdiamanten aus dem Schatz der Kronjuwelen wieder aufgetaucht. Es handelt sich laut Experten um einen Grossteil jene Steine, die nach der Veräusserung des britischen Kronschatzes durch Oliver Cromwell im Jahre 1649 verschwunden blieben. Die Juwelen befanden sich unwissentlich in der Obhut einer Priester-Bruderschaft und wurden per Zufall wiederentdeckt.‘ Per Zufall wiederentdeckt! Per Zufall!“ John lachte.

Sherlock kam zu ihm an den Tisch, beugte sich über seine Schulter, schaute in die Zeitung. „Ist das alles?“

„Nein. ‚Laut Pressestelle von New Scotland Yard tauchten die Diamanten im Zusammenhang mit Ermittlungen zu den beiden Priester-Selbstmorden an der Oriah Ave auf. Sie konnten identifiziert und dem Königlichen Jewel House übergegeben werden. Ihr Wert wird auf 120 Millionen Pfund geschätzt.‘“

„Gut.“ Sherlock war zufrieden. „Gerome hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ein Aufruf in der Bruderschaft und die Steine kommen von alleine zurück.“

„Ich denke, alle sind froh, dass die Diamanten wieder da sind, wo sie hingehören. Vor allem die Priester, die einen davon in ihrer Kerze hüteten, nichtsahnend, dass es der Kronschatz ist.“

„Eine Folge geheimbündlerischer Verschwiegenheit und komplizierter Tarnmechanismen“, erklärte Sherlock. „Irgendwann kippen unerwartet jene weg, die es noch wissen. Dann weiss es niemand mehr. Was bleibt, ist ein interner Weitergabe-Ritus, von dem keiner mehr weiss, wozu er dient. Und keiner hinterfragt das. Keiner. Die Steine werden einfach weitergegeben. Über Jahrhunderte.“

Sherlock schnaubte amüsiert. Er hatte seine Hände auf Johns Schultern gelegt, drückte seine Nase in Johns Haar und atmete tief ein und aus. Heisse, feuchte Luft streifte über Johns Kopfhaut. Sherlocks warmer Körper an seinem Rücken.

John schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Eine Welle der Erregung ging von Sherlock aus und überspülte ihn. Ein Schwelbrand, in den jemand hineinbläst, und die Flamme schiesst augenblicklich hoch und brennt lichterloh. Sie hatten viel zu lange nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Viel zu lange. Der gelöste Fall, die Stille des Wohnzimmers, der entspannte Körperkontakt, die vertraute Nähe. Trockener Zunder, in den mit explosivem Stoss das Feuer schlägt.

Sherlock schnaufte schwer in Johns Haare. „John“, flüsterte er hilflos. Seine Finger gruben sich in Johns Fleisch.

John legte die Zeitung ab. „Wir müssen in fünf Minuten los, Sherlock“, sagte er ohnmächtig, so leise, dass er selber nicht glaubte, es gesagt zu haben. Es war zu spät. Sherlocks Hände streiften nach vorne zu der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes, öffneten den obersten Knopf, dann den zweiten, strichen unter das Textil, gierig, streichelten über nackte Haut. Harte Fingerkuppen reizten Johns Brustwarzen. Sherlock keuchte in sein Haar.

John hatte sich zurückgelehnt im Stuhl. Sein Schritt öffnete sich den Fingern des Freundes ohne sein Zutun. Sherlock glitt mit der Hand hinunter, strich über den Stoff der Hose, darunter Johns sofort anschwellendes Geschlecht. John stöhnte auf als Sherlock mit der Zunge in sein Ohr stiess, keuchend, heiss und fordernd.

Alles andere ergab sich kopflos und schnell. John stand auf. Sherlocks lustglimmende Augen. Das Sakko flog weg, noch bevor John den Freund aufs Sofa drücken und sich auf ihn werfen konnte. Sie rammelten sich glühend ineinander. John öffnete Sherlocks Hemd, seine Hose, griff hinein, entfernte hektisch Textil. Er befreite sich von seiner eigenen Hose, wühlte sich mit seinem harten Geschlecht zwischen Sherlocks Beine, stiess und rieb gegen ihn, irr vom besitzergreifend leidenschaftlichen Kuss, mit dem Sherlock ihn einnahm, die Finger in sein Haar gekrallt, hart und fordernd und unnachgiebig. Sherlock bäumte sich unter John Stössen, seinen Händen, dem Reiben und Reizen. Ein wilder, kopfloser Ritt mit einem einzigen Ziel, das sie unvermittelt und völlig überstürzt erreichten.

„Hey“, flüsterte Sherlock heiser und zärtlich, als John sich auf ihm ausstreckte, völlig ausser Atem noch. Ihre Unterleiber klebten aneinander. Sherlock schlang die Arme um John und zog ihn fest an sich.

„Wir sollten uns definitiv mehr Zeit nehmen, Sherlock“, grummelte John.

Sherlock gluckste leise, löste den einen Arm von John und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Wir sind noch rechtzeitig, wenn wir gleich aufbrechen“, sagte er.

John stützte sich auf und schaute in das von verebbender Lust noch immer schwimmende Blau. „Untersteht dich“, warnte er scherzend. „Wir werden zuerst in aller Ruhe zusammen duschen.“

„Und dann?“ provozierte Sherlock.

„Dann fangen wir nochmals von vorne an, aber viel, viel langsamer.“

„Und Lestrade?“

John streckte seinen Arm aus, ergriff Sherlocks Mobiltelefon, das auf dem Salontisch lag, und hielt es dem Freund hin: „Ruf ihn an. Sag ihm, dass wir nicht zur Schlussbesprechung kommen können.“

„Er wird wissen wollen, warum“, sagte Sherlock, bereits dabei, Lestrades Nummer zu wählen.

„Sag ihm, wir haben einen häuslichen Notfall.“


	15. Das Ausmass der Sehnsucht

John hätte es nicht getan. Oder nicht sofort. Vielleicht später einmal, wenn Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Alles war wieder so nahe. Wenn er alleine, wenn es still war, drehten lateinische Texte in ihm. Ohrwürmer. Gebetsmühlen. Er konnte sie zum Schweigen bringen, aber sie tauchten immer wieder auf aus dem Untergrund. Manchmal nahm er sie plötzlich wahr und erschrak, wie präsent sie waren, eine aktive Schicht unter jenen Dingen, die er gerade tat und auf die er sich konzentrierte. _Credo in unum deum, patrem omnipotentem, factorem coeli et terrae, visibilium omnium et invisibilium ..._ * Das Credo, immer wieder. Teil des Ordinariums, durch das er sich in der dunklen Kapelle mit Sherlock zusammen hindurchgebetet und hindurchgekämpft hatte. Mühsam hindurchgepflügt. Wort um Wort, Satz um Satz, Aussage um Aussage. Der Text, über den er mit Sherlock am meisten diskutiert, über den Sherlock sich am kritischsten geäussert, an dem er selber am meisten gezweifelt hatte. Er glaubte nicht, was das Glaubensbekenntnis sagte. Nicht so, wie es die Liturgie** vorgab. Nicht so. 

Es wühlte in ihm. Immer wieder diese lateinischen Textfetzen. Als hätten sie geschlafen und seien jetzt erwacht und forderten ihr Recht. Es war lästig. Und es war beängstigend. Eine diffuse Sehnsucht war damit verbunden. Wie eine ferne Erinnerung, ein Brennen und Summen, tief im Untergrund. Schwach, aber ständig. John konnte es nicht einordnen. Er wollte es nicht einordnen, hoffte, es würde vergehen. Irgendwann. Aber es verging nicht.

Sherlock spürte es. Deduzierte es. Was auch immer. Sherlock war ein bemerkenswert feinfühliger Partner, unter seinem Zynismus ein hochempfindlicher Seismograph, der jede noch so kleine Erschütterung aufzeichnete. Er nahm mehr wahr, als er äusserte. Viel mehr.

„Ich möchte, dass du mit Ethan redest“, verlangte er.

„Vielleicht später.“

„Nein, John. Jetzt. So bald als möglich.“

„Und worüber soll ich mit ihm reden?“

„Über all diese Dinge, die geschehen sind. Zwischen ihm und dir. Mit dir. Mit der Bruderschaft. Mit ihm und seinem Partner. Mit mir.“

„Mit dir?“

„Mit uns.“

„Warum sollte ich mit Ethan über uns reden?“

„Ich glaube, es gibt vieles zu klären, das auch uns betrifft, John. Diese kirchlichen Dinge. Spiritualität. Liebe. Hingabe.“

John schaute überrascht in die hellen Augen seines Freundes. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte.

„Spiritualität, Liebe, Hingabe? Ist das dein Ernst, Sherlock?“

„Deiner nicht?“

Der lange Blick. Sherlock spottete nicht. John sah es in seinen Augen. Sherlock spottete nicht.

„Wenn, dann möchte ich, dass du mitkommst“, sagte John langsam. „Er hat dir viel erzählt, nicht wahr? Er betrachtet dich als Freund und Vertrauten.“

„Es gibt Dinge, die uns verbinden, zugegeben. Du, zum Beispiel. Wir lieben denselben Mann.“

„Hör auf, Sherlock!“

„Siehst du? Siehst du, wie heftig du reagierst? Es gibt viel zu klären, glaub mir. Ich bin kein Psychologe, aber ich bin …“

„… der beste und einzige Consulting Detective, ich weiss.“

„Genau.“

 

***

 

Ethan hielt die Teetasse mit beiden Händen umfangen. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und blickte nachdenklich hinein. Sein blondes Haar war länger als beim letzten Besuch, gab ihm etwas Verwegenes und Widerspenstiges, Ungeordnetes und Wildes. Dennoch konnte es nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er abgekämpft war. Ethan sah müde aus. Die vergangenen Wochen hatten ohne Zweifel auch bei ihm Spuren hinterlassen. 

Er hatte Tee gemacht und eine Schale mit Keksen hingestellt, genau wie das letzte Mal. Sie sassen am selben Tisch im offenen Essraum, der ans Wohnzimmer angrenzte, in dem noch immer dasselbe Chaos herrschte. Auch diesmal war der Tisch schlicht und sauber gedeckt, die Teekanne, das Porzellan einheitlich, drei Tassen, Milch und Zucker. Nur etwas war anders: Ethan trug ein Sakko, am Revers das Kreuz. Sichtbares Zeichen seiner Priesterschaft.

„Es ist schwierig, sich dem Ausmass seiner Sehnsucht zu stellen, John“, sagte er leise. „Wir haben zu Recht Angst davor. Wenn wir es tun, dann erkennen wir, dass sie unendlich ist und diese Unendlichkeit in uns selber liegt. Es gibt kein Ziel ausserhalb. Wir erkennen, dass wir an einem Bahnhof stehen und auf einen Zug warten, der nie kommt, weil es nichts gibt, wohin wir reisen könnten. Es ist der Moment, in dem wir stürzen.“

Ethan holte tief Luft, schloss für lange Momente die Augen. Dann schaute er auf. Klares, tief leuchtendes Blau, das John so gut kannte.

„Ich stürzte nicht, als du gingst, John. Ich habe dir längst verziehen. Ich stürzte, als ich Thomas kennen lernte und das Ausmass meiner Sehnsucht erkannte.“

Es war still am Tisch. John sass Ethan gegenüber und betrachtete scheu, wie der grosse Mann sich seinem Tee zuwandte, gedankenabwesend und mit der ihm eigenen Ruhe die Tasse hob und an die Lippen führte, mit beiden Händen, die Augen wieder geschlossen.

Johns Blick streifte Sherlocks. Traf auf dunkel abgeschattete Augen, tiefe Nachdenklichkeit unter sorgenvoll zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Sherlock hatte seinen Stuhl etwas zurückgeschoben vom Tisch, als wolle er sich distanzieren, herausnehmen aus dem, was hier geschah. Er sass zurückgelehnt mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen, den Kopf auf drei Finger der einen Hand gestützt, in der anderen die Teetasse, die er auf dem Knie abgestellt hatte. Er war nicht locker, wie man es auf ersten Blick hätte meinen können. John sah Sherlocks Atem, die beunruhigte Aufmerksamkeit, mit der er dem Gespräch folgte.

„Erzähl mir von Thomas“, bat John.

Ethan stellte die Tasse in den Unterteller zurück ohne sie los zu lassen, ohne aufzuschauen.

„Thomas“, sagte er leise, und der Name klang zärtlich aus seinem Mund, „ist tot und unantastbar.“

„Er bleibt unantastbar, Ethan. Wo hast du ihn kennengelernt?“

Ethans blickte auf, forschte in Johns Augen.

„Warum ist das wichtig für dich?“ fragte er.

John horchte in sich hinein. Es war wichtig. Er wusste nicht genau, weshalb. Es war einfach so viel, so viel, mit dem er nicht klar kam.

„Es gibt mir die Möglichkeit, all das zu verarbeiten, das auf mich eingestürzt ist in den vergangenen Wochen“, sagte er dann. „Auch unsere gemeinsamen Erinnerungen. Ich möchte diese Dinge aufräumen, Ethan. Für mich. Und für Sherlock.“

Ethan nickte nachdenklich. „Okay“, sagte er leise. Es verstrichen lange Sekunden, bevor er begann: „Ich traf Thomas auf dem Jakobsweg. Ich war viele Wochen unterwegs und immer wieder kreuzten sich unsere Wege und wir gingen ein Stück gemeinsam. Wir beteten die Stundengebete zusammen, lateinisch. Sonst schwiegen wir. Wir hatten beide gelobt, den Weg schweigend zu gehen. Wir fanden erst in Santiago heraus, dass wir beide Priester waren. Ich fand erst in Santiago heraus, wie tief dieses stille Unterwegssein mit ihm mich berührt, wie sehr ich mich ihm verbunden hatte.“

Ethan lächelte, versunken in Erinnerung. Seine grossen, blond behaarten Hände drehten die Tasse im Unterteller, langsam, gedankenabwesend. „Ich verliebte ich in einem Ausmass, das mich verstörte“, sagte er dann. „Und was mich am meisten verstörte, war die Tatsache, dass Thomas mir entgegenkam. Es war wie eine Kernfusion in einem Atomreaktor.“ Ethan lächelte, trank von seinem Tee. „Ich war sicher, dass er es war, dass wir zusammengehörten, dass er mein Partner war für das Heilige Band. Aber dann, nachdem die erste Verliebtheit verebbt war, wurde es immer schwieriger. Wir drifteten schnell und unaufhaltsam auseinander. Thomas legte viel Wert auf Formales. Ich bin jemand, der mehr aus dem Inneren schöpft als auf äussere Form zu achten. Wir taten einander gut, am Anfang. Er brachte Ordnung in mein Leben. Aber wir konnten einander nicht geben, was die tiefste Vereinigung in Christus meint. Unsere Leidenschaft verflachte. Der gemeinsame Boden darunter war zu schwach. Er trug uns nicht. Wir beide nahmen das Band ernst, versuchten, zusammen zu beten, uns nahe zu bleiben. Wir hielten einander fest, aber tief im Kern war unsere Liebe ausgebrannt, ein Häufchen Asche, das wir nicht mehr zu entzünden fähig waren. Thomas hielt die äussere Form aufrecht, legte immer mehr Wert darauf. Ich träumte mich in den erloschenen Kern unserer Liebe und betrog ihn dort in Gedanken. Ich verletzte, was wir geheiligt hatten. Ich wusste, dass ich das Band damit zerstörte.“

Ethan hielt inne. Er holte tief Luft. Dann stand er unvermittelt und abrupt auf, ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, blieb stehen. Eine grosse, starke Gestalt, gekrümmt, abgewandt. Es war totenstill im Raum. Totenstill. 

John fühlte seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, zittern. Er fühlte alles in sich zittern. Seinen ganzen Körper. Er war angespannt. Was er hörte, wühlte ihn auf. Er drehte den Kopf. Sherlocks Augen. Sherlock war blass.

Ethan drehte sich um, fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Er kam zurück und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Seine blauen Augen waren feucht. Er wischte sie mit dem Ärmel erneut trocken.

„Entschuldige“, sagte er zu John. „Die alten Wunden bluten noch, wenn man daran herumkratzt, wie du siehst.“

„Du brauchst nicht alles erzählen, Ethan“, sagte John mild. „Ich will dich nicht quälen.“

Ethan lächelte matt. „Lass nur. Es tut mir gut, darüber zu reden, auch wenn’s wehtut. Ich habe noch nie mit jemand über Thomas geredet. Die Priesterpartnerschaften sind verborgen, wie du weisst. Man verliert das Priesteramt, wenn man auffliegt, auch wenn der Partner tot ist. Deshalb bleibt alles unausgesprochen.“ 

Ethan griff nach der Teekanne, schenkte John und sich nach, nachdem Sherlock mit einem kleinen Handzeichen zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er keinen Tee mehr wünsche.

„Den Rest kennt ihr ja“, sagte Ethan. „Thomas klammerte sich immer mehr an das Band, je mehr ich ihn innerlich verliess. Und je mehr er es tat, desto bewusster wurde mir meine ungestillte Sehnsucht. Und dann passierte das mit Magdalena und wir stürzten beide. Er wählte den Tod. Ich stürzte in die Leere meiner Sehnsucht, in einen Wirbel, ein Loch. Ich erkannte, dass ich am Bahnhof stand und wartete und dass es nichts gab, wohin ich reisen konnte. Ich brach in mich selber ein, in meine Hohlheit und die Hohlheit meines Glaubens und die Lächerlichkeit meiner Liebe. Es änderte alles. Ich fiel durch die Schöpfung hindurch und begriff, dass das Ausmass meiner Sehnsucht das Ausmass der Liebe war, die mir fehlte. Die in mir selber fehlte und die mich mit allem verband, mit ausnahmslos allem. Mit Gott und den Menschen, den Pflanzen und den Tieren, mit der ganzen Schöpfung. Ich verstand, dass DAS Christus ist. Dass ich mich geirrt hatte in Ihm und nichts begriffen."

Ethan hielt inne. John sass da, betroffen. Er wusste nicht, was er denken, was er sagen sollte. Sein Kopf war leer. Sein Herz war voll. War voller Dankbarkeit für diesen ungewöhnlichen Mann, der einst so wichtig gewesen war in seinem Leben, und der Dinge zu ihm sagte, die ihn unmittelbar erreichten.

Ethan schaute auf, in seine Augen war diese tiefe Ruhe und Wärme wieder eingekehrt, die John so bewunderte.

„Nun“, sagte Ethan, „ich habe plötzlich die Bibel verstanden. Dinge, die mir vorher nicht klar waren. Und ich verstand plötzlich, dass diese ganzen liturgischen Texte wundervolle Gefässe sind, die sich von alleine füllen, wenn man in sich selber das trägt, was hineingehört. Aber es sind nicht die einzigen Gefässe, die das tun. Die Schöpfung ist voll davon. Man findet sie, wenn man aufhört, am Bahnhof zu warten.“ 

Ethan lächelte erlöst. Er war offensichtlich erleichtert, dass es vorbei war, dass alles gesagt war. Vielleicht auch, dass er den Weg gefunden hatte, rhetorisch und emotional, weg von Thomas, hin zu dem, was er predigte und lebte, was ihm geläufig war zu sagen. 

„Aber natürlich, unter dem Strich, sind wir alles nur Menschen mit all unseren Schwächen, nicht wahr? Wir leiden und hadern und zweifeln. Wir haben Angst und lügen. Wir sind keine Heiligen und schon gar keine Engel." Ethan öffnete seine Hände zu einer bedauernd resignierten Geste. Dann sagte er, unvermittelt das Thema wechselnd: "Und nun zu euch."

Sherlock holte tief Luft. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem bewegte er sich, setzte sich auf in seinem Stuhl, stellte die Teetasse auf den Tisch. John trank vom Tee, der unterdessen lauwarm war. Sein Mund war trocken.

 

***

 

John schaute aus dem Fenster hinaus in den zähflüssigen Stadtverkehr. Sie sassen stumm nebeneinander auf der Rückbank des Taxis. Der Besuch bei Ethan hing schwer an ihnen. Draussen regnete und schneite es durcheinander. Der Wind klebte einzelne Schneeflocken an die Scheibe des Autofensters, kunstvolle Sterne, komplexe Schönheiten, die umgehend wegschmolzen. Sie waren im Feierabendverkehr stecken geblieben.

Die kühlen Fingerspitzen, die seinen Handrücken streiften, rissen John aus den Gedanken. Er atmete tief ein und aus, als sich ihre Hände umfingen und festhielten. Die Wärme der Verbindung füllte seinen Körper und entspannte ihn, hüllte ihn ein. Im Rücken das Polster des Wagens, draussen die raue Nacht, die sich die Stadt eroberte. Der hektische Lärm des Verkehrs wie eine ferne Kulisse. Ethan hatte ihnen angeboten, für sie in der Äusseren Kammer der Bruderschaft ein Verbindungsritual zu organisieren – falls sie das wollten. John hatte abgelehnt. Er hatte grundsätzlicher und bestimmter abgelehnt, als es dem entsprach, was er dachte und fühlte. Sherlock hatte sich nicht dazu geäussert. Erst als sie unten an der Tür gestanden und auf das telefonisch angeforderte Taxi gewartet hatten, hatte Sherlock gesagt, völlig unerwartet:

„Ich würde es für dich tun, wenn es für dich ein Bedürfnis wäre.“

John hatte auch ohne jeden Kontext verstanden, wovon Sherlock sprach.

„Wenn es für dich ein Bedürfnis wäre, Sherlock, dann würde ich es auch für dich tun“, hatte er gesagt. „Aber ich glaube, es ist für uns beide keines. Wir brauchen kein Ritual um uns das zu sein, was wir uns sind. Zudem brauche ich zuerst einmal Abstand von all diesen Dingen.“

„Da warst sehr rigoros gegenüber Ethan. Dazu gab es keinen Grund. Wir hätten es offen lassen können.“

John war nicht mehr dazu gekommen, darauf zu antworten. Das Taxi war vorgefahren und sie waren eingestiegen. Jetzt steckten sie fest. Sherlocks Hand warm in seiner. 

„Hast du es je bedauert?“ fragte Sherlock in die Stille hinein.

John drehte den Kopf und sah den Freund an, der tief im Polster lehnte, so wie er.

„Dass du nicht Priester bist“, ergänzte Sherlock. „Jetzt, wo du dich in solchen Kreisen bewegt hast, gebetet hast. All diese Dinge, die einmal für dich wichtig waren.“

Eine unerwartete Frage. Sie überforderte John im ersten Moment. Er schloss die Augen, dachte darüber nach. Das spontane „Nein“, das ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Da war mehr. Alte Emotionen. Ein braches Feld, aufgewühlt von diffusem Glück. Sehnsucht nach Stille. Nach einem geregelten, tiefen Leben an der Wurzel des Wesentlichen.

Sherlock wartete, den Blick aufmerksam auf ihm, seine Hand warm und fest.

„Nein, ich habe es nie bedauert“, sagte John dann wahrheitsgemäss. „Auch wenn da noch Spuren sind, Muster einer Erinnerung, alte Gefässe. Aber die Kirche ist nicht mein Leben. Ich fühle mich sicher auf dem Weg, auf dem ich bin. Sicherer denn je. In meiner Spiritualität, in meiner Liebe und meiner Hingabe. Und das ist dein Verdienst, Sherlock. Ich warte nicht mehr am Bahnhof. Ich bin angekommen.“

Sie schwiegen beide. Das Taxi fuhr ein paar Meter weiter.

„Zumindest spirituell und emotional.“ John schmunzelte. „Physisch hinkt die Realität im Moment gerade etwas hinterher.“

Sie sahen sich an, grinsten.

„Ein paar Strassen weiter ist das Frescobaldi. Lass uns aussteigen und uns einen schönen Abend machen“, schlug John vor. „Ich brauche etwas Erholung vom geistlichen Leben.“

John klopfte an die Scheibe, die den Fahrer von den Fahrgästen trennte: „Können Sie uns hier irgendwo absetzen?“

Der Taxifahrer verdrehte die Augen, nickte dann aber und versuchte, sich nach links zum Strassenrand durchzukämpfen.

„John?“

„Ja?“

Sherlock setzte an etwas zu sagen, aber dann schwieg er, drückte nur Johns Hand, die noch immer fest mit der seinen verschränkt war. John schaute in die Augen des Freundes und fühlte sein Herz schmelzen.

„Ich dich auch, Sherlock“, flüsterte er zärtlich und erwiderte den Druck der Hand.

Der Taxifahrer öffnete die Scheibe und John reichte ihm ein paar Geldscheine nach vorne. Sie stiegen aus und blieben einen Augenblick im verregneten Trubel der Strasse stehen. Sherlock schlug den Kragen des Mantels hoch. John verkroch sich in seiner Jacke. Dann marschierten sie los Richtung Restaurant, Sherlocks Hand für ein paar Herzschläge noch an Johns Rücken.

 

ENDE

 

\-----

 

Anmerkung der Autorin:

*Ich glaube an den einen Gott, den allmächtigen Vater, der Himmel und Erde gemacht hat und alles Sichtbare und Unsichtbare … (Anfang des Glaubensbekenntnisses, Teil der Messe)  
**Liturgie = Ablauf der rituellen Zeremonien im Gottesdienst. Seit dem Zweiten Vatikanischen Konzil 1963 ist es offiziell erlaubt, die Messe auch in der Landessprache zu zelebrieren. Die lateinische Liturgie ist in der katholischen Kirche aber nach wie vor verbreitet.


End file.
